When the Bad Boy Fall in Love
by ferineee
Summary: When the fucked up bad boy met a broken dominant. And they are trying to fix each other / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fanfic / [END OF BOOK 1]
1. Chapter 1

Banyak yang bilang kalau Oh Sehun memiliki kehidupan yang diinginkan oleh semua orang.

Dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, otak yang cerdas, popularitas dan segala hal yang diimpikan oleh para siswa SMA lainnya. Namun, dibalik semua itu.. apa mereka tahu kalau tersimpan suatu rahasia yang membuat mereka berpikir kembali tentang kehidupan Sehun? Tidak, mereka tidak tahu.

Karena dengan berbagai macam cara, Sehun berusaha menutupi masa lalunya.

Tetapi, sayangnya Kim Jongin–seorang siswa berandalan yang terkenal dengan gelar _bad boy-_nya–terlanjur terlibat ke dalam kehidupan gelapnya.

* * *

**When the Bad Boy Fall in Love**

Main Pairing : Sehun/Kai, past!KrisHun [Kris/Sehun]

Rated M for some reason

Warn(s) : anorexia, death chara, adault &amp; violent content, pedophilia, d/s relationship

a/n : this is top!Sehun.. tapi nanti ada bottom!Sehun pas scene KrisHun

* * *

Prolog : **Laters, Baby**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Jongin datang terlambat dan memarkir motor _sport-_nya sembarangan di halaman sekolah. Ia sengaja tidak memakai rompi seragamnya dan memilih untuk menyandangnya ke belakang. Ia tidak memakai dasi karena ia benci memakainya. Rambutnya sengaja dibuat acak-acakan untuk menimbulkan kesan _bad boy _yang disukai para gadis di sekolahnya.

Seperti dugaannya, ketua OSIS sekaligus cowok yang mendapat gelar siswa paling sempurna di sekolahnya sedang berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu sekolah. Selama seminggu ini, memang Sehun-lah yang mendapat tugas untuk meng-absen murid-murid yang terlambat. Dan sejauh ini, Jongin-lah murid yang paling sering masuk ke dalam daftarnya. _"Hey, babe_." Sapa Jongin sambil mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Kau mau mati?" Tantang Sehun dan memberikan tatapan dinginnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa lalu duduk di samping beberapa siswa yang juga terlambat. Mereka melirik Jongin sekilas dan kemudian, menjaga jarak dengannya. Mereka tahu reputasi Jongin yang cukup buruk dan ditakuti di sekolah. Jongin yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari siswa-siswa di sekolahnya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Malah, ia merasa senang ditakuti oleh mereka semua. Karena dengan rasa takut mereka, Jongin merasa ia memiliki kendali atas sekolah ini.

Tetapi, selama Oh Sehun masih menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Jongin merasa tidak leluasa dan terganggu oleh tingkah sok baiknya yang selalu memenangkan hati para siswa serta guru di sini. Jongin sudah menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk menjatuhkannya. Namun, anehnya tidak ada satu pun cara yang berhasil. Sehun tetap menjadi ketua OSIS dan sama sekali tidak takut padanya.

Setelah mendapat surat izin untuk masuk kelas dari Sehun, Jongin langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengacaukan pelajaran. Tidak lupa sebelum ia pergi, Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan membisikkan, "_Laters, baby." _kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar lalu menyeringai saat Jongin tidak melihatnya.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelasnya. Ia langsung menaruh surat izin di atas meja guru yang sedang mengajar. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan tidak sopan Jongin, guru tersebut tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung melanjutkan pelajaran setelah Jongin duduk di tempat favoritnya – di pojokkan kelas.

Jongin menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang guru itu jelaskan dan juga ia tidak ingin tahu. Jadi, Jongin memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Jung Soojung, seorang ketua _cheers_ yang juga mantan kekasih Jongin, menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu menatap Jongin cukup lama hingga Jongin balik menatapnya. Jongin mengedipkan matanya kepada gadis itu membuatnya memutar mata dan berbalik kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya dan kembali memainkan ponselnya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi. Entah sudah berapa lama, ia memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Seluruh siswa berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Jongin dan seorang gadis sendirian. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan saingan Soojung – Oh Hani.

Hani adalah wakil dari klub _cheers _dan juga adik dari Oh Sehun. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang, bibir _plump _yang merah dan intinya, Hani benar-benar tipe gadis yang biasanya ia jadikan pacar untuk sebulan atau lebih.

"Jongin." Hani memanggil namanya atau lebih terdengar seperti mendesahkan namanya. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu duduk di atas pangkuannya dan membelai pipinya lembut. Jongin hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana Hani bisa menggodanya. "Malam ini, kau bisa tidak ke rumahku?" Jemari gadis itu mulai bermain-main pada kancing seragamnya. Jongin jelas-jelas tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Jongin mengangguk. _Tentu saja, dia bisa. Siapa yang ingin menolak seks gratis dari gadis secantik Hani?_

"Oke, kalau begitu.. bye, Jongin!" Hani mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin, mungkin hendak menuju kantin.

Jongin masih duduk diam di kursinya. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Jongin yang hendak bangkit berdiri kembali duduk. Sehun berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah geram. Dia mencengkram kerah seragam Jongin dan menariknya hingga Jongin bangkit berdiri. "Aku mendengar obrolan antara kau dan Hani. Aku ingin kau menjauhi adikku." Ancam Sehun. Jongin dapat melihat kilatan tajam di dalam matanya. Cowok itu tidak main-main.

"Tapi, adikmu yang datang sendiri kepadaku." Ujar Jongin lalu menyeringai. "Jelas sekali, kalau adikmu yang menginginkanku."

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jongin. Kala itu, Jongin berpikir kalau Sehun akan meninju wajahnya. Namun, diluar dugaannya Sehun malah duduk. Ia terlihat begitu tenang dengan wajah datar yang tidak menunjukkan suatu emosi sama sekali. Sehun menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah membuat Jongin merasa canggung. "Kemari." Perintah Sehun.

Awalnya, Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi _'what-the-fuck'_. Namun, karena penasaran dan tatapan tajam Sehun yang membuatnya risih. Jongin menurutinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ketika ia sudah berada persis di depannya, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik Jongin hingga cowok itu jatuh terduduk di atas pangkuannya. _"What the-"_

"Jangan main-main denganku." Bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinganya. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang mengirimkan sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Padahal, di dalam pikirannya ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk meninju wajah Sehun dan menyebarkan isu kalau dia _gay _setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Namun, pada kenyatannya.. Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa selain terdiam menunggu Sehun melakukan sesuatu.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasakan sesuatu bibir Sehun di sekitar lehernya. Cowok itu menciumnya dari sekitar telinganya hingga turun ke daerah sekitar lehernya. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti kepada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak mencoba berontak?!

Sehun memiliki aura aneh yang diam-diam mengintimidasinya. Seringai cowok itu dan tatapan dinginnya. Jongin merasa seperti akan didominasi olehnya. Dan.. ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dari pangkuannya lalu meninju wajah Sehun sekeras mungkin. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Jongin langsung berlari keluar kelas. Namun, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sehun dari belakangnya.

"_Laters, baby."_

.

.

* * *

Rin's Note :

Aku lagi sakit tapi bikin prolog nista semacam ini..

Fanfic ini dibuat atas dasar rasa galau diriku karena Fifty Shades of Grey februari nanti rilis dan mustahil banget bakal tayang di Indonesia hiks

Anyways, The Rent Boy and My Shelter lagi dalam progress nih.. mungkin sabtu ato minggu besok apdettt

P.S judulnya boleh cheesy tapi dalemnya.. aku ngerasa dark gimana gitu. Sehun sih yang bawa-bawa sisi dark lol

P.S.S If you want to ask anything just ask me on askfm (ferineee)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : **I will punish you. So, behave..**

* * *

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti seluruh pelajaran yang ada setelah istirahat. Ia bersembunyi di ruang rapat OSIS yang akhir-akhir ini jarang digunakan karena anggota OSIS yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jongin sengaja menghindari teman-teman sekelompoknya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun, meski begitu ia menyalahkan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa _aneh_ seperti ini.

Jongin duduk di pojokan ruangan dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia meniupkan asap rokok yang kemudian menyebar di sekitarnya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Jujur saja, permainan bajingan itu benar-benar licik kali ini. Mengapa ia tidak memukulnya saja jika ingin memperingatinya? Mengapa ia harus mencium dirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik kepada sesama jenis?

_Apa dia pikir aku ini gay? _Jongin mencebik jijik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak memiliki tampang gay sama sekali. Selain itu, apa reputasinya sebagai seorang playboy tidak memperjelas orientasi seksualnya?

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki seseorang membuat Jongin nyaris melonjak kaget. Ia tidak takut dengan siapa orang yang akan menegurnya atau mengusirnya keluar. Hal semacam itu bukan masalah besar baginya sekalipun guru lah yang menendang dirinya keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun, yang membuat dirinya merasa sedikit cemas adalah jika orang yang datang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ternyata Oh Sehun.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat mengarah kepada dirinya. Jongin yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok hanya terdiam dengan sepuntung rokok diapit oleh dua jarinya. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di belakang meja yang menghalangi dirinya. Orang itu mungkin dapat melihatnya sekarang. Namun, sampai beberapa detik berlalu orang itu tidak kunjung menegur dirinya.

Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat siapa orang itu. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat seringai dibibir orang itu. Tepat seperti dugaannya, seorang Oh Sehun, bajingan yang tadi menciumnya dan membuatnya duduk di atas pangkuannya, berdiri dengan congkak menatapnya rendah.

"Sudah kuduga, kau bolos lagi." Gumam Sehun. Seringai masih merekah dibibir Sehun membuat Jongin ingin menjejalkan ujung puntung rokok ditangannya ke bibir cowok itu.

Jongin hanya terdiam enggan untuk meladeninya. Ia kembali meniupkan asap rokok sengaja memancing amarah Sehun. Kening Sehun mengerut. Seringai dibibirnya hilang digantikan oleh ekspresi dingin diwajahnya. Jongin berusaha mengacuhkan perubahan pada cowok itu. "Jangan merokok di sini. Atau merokok dimana pun." Larangnya lebih terdengar seperti perintah yang memaksa untuk dilakukan. Kali ini, giliran kening Jongin yang mengerut.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Aku tidak akan berhenti merokok hanya karena larangan bodohmu." Cibir Jongin. Kemudian, ia bangkit berdiri dan kembali sengaja meniupkan asap rokok. Kali ini, ia meniupkannya tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat asap rokok menyerang wajahnya. Jongin menarik seringai menganggap dirinya telah menang.

Saat Sehun membuka matanya, tangan cowok itu langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Jongin dan menariknya mendekat. Jongin yang kaget hanya terdiam bingung lalu memasang wajah _'what-the-fuck-man?'_. Sehun tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kagetnya dan hanya menatap cowok itu tajam. "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Tapi, jika kau terus membangkang. Aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk menampar bokongmu dengan penggaris kayu sebagai hukuman pertamamu." Meja yang membatasi jarak di antara mereka bahkan terasa seperti tidak ada. Wajah Sehun dengan Jongin begitu dekat hingga Jongin dapat mengetahui apa warna mata cowok itu.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Jongin. Lalu, ia mengambil puntung rokok dijari cowok itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Jongin hanya terdiam masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Cowok ini benar-benar gila_, pikir Jongin.

"Kau gay?"

Diluar dugaan Jongin, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Sehun balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak setajam sebelumnya. Aura aneh yang tadi sempat menguasai cowok itu tampak meluntur. Sehun terlihat.. normal kembali? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengutuki kebodohan dirinya dan juga pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memiliki label untuk orientasiku. Aku menyukai wanita dan juga pria.. selama mereka mau berada di bawah kontrolku." Jawab Sehun membuat Jongin semakin tidak mengerti. Jongin tampak semakin kebingungan dan jujur saja, Sehun menikmati ekspresi bodoh cowok itu. "Kau tidak ingin menonjokku setelah apa yang kukatakan barusan?" Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin berhenti memikirkan jawaban aneh cowok itu lalu beralih menatapnya. Ia menatap Sehun cukup lama dan semakin membuat Sehun merasa sulit untuk menahan kedutan dibibirnya. _Tidak dirinya sangka, akan semudah ini 'mematahkan' seorang Kim Jongin._

"Ah, yah, kau benar. Seharusnya, aku memukulmu." Gumam Jongin pelan.

Sehun kembali menarik seringai dibibirnya. Ia yakin Jongin tidak akan meninju wajahnya.

Namun, diluar perkiraannya ketika ia sedang lengah. Jongin langsung kembali memberikan tinjuan ke arah wajahnya dan kali ini berhasil membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. _And damn, _tinjuan cowok itu lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Sehun berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya karena tidak ingin terjatuh dan semakin mempermalukan dirinya.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Jongin berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan osis dan sengaja membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Di dalam pikirannya, ia sudah menyusun bagaimana cara untuk menjatuhkan bajingan yang diam-diam memiliki potensi sebagai _rapist_ itu.

Jongin berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu sahabat terbaiknya yang ia percaya dapat membantunya menjatuhkan Oh Sehun. Jongin naik ke atas motornya, memakai helm hitam miliknya lalu menyalakan mesin. Beberapa detik kemudian, motor _sport_-nya sudah melintas keluar dari area sekolah. Satpam yang bertugas di gerbang sekolah bahkan tidak menegurnya karena teguran pun tampaknya sia-sia untuk bocah satu itu.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba tertarik untuk menghancurkan 'pertahanan' seorang Kim Jongin.. atau bahkan mempertimbangkannya sebagai pengganti Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang OSIS yang tidak jauh dari ruangan rapat. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dan seperti dugaannya ada beberapa anggota OSIS yang membolos di dalam sana. Tawa mereka langsung mereda ketika melihat siapa yang menutup pintu ruangan. Mereka langsung membeku dan terlihat benar-benar gugup saat Sehun berjalan melewati mereka menuju mejanya di pojok ruangan.

Sehun malas menegur mereka semua dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan masalahnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh menginginkan Jongin. Ada beribu alasan mengapa ia tidak boleh mendekatinya. Namun, sisi _dominant_-nya membuat seluruh alasan itu tampak seperti lelucon. Sehun memijat pelipis matanya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia merasa lelah hanya dengan memikirkan bibir Jongin yang mungkin akan terasa nikmat jika berada di ujung-

"Sehun."

Sehun langsung membuka matanya, membuyarkan segala macam imajinasinya tentang Jongin. Seorang gadis bernama Jinah berdiri di hadapannya tampak "cemas" melihat kondisinya. Gadis itu duduk di ujung meja Sehun membuat Sehun dapat melihat jelas bentuk dadanya serta paha mulusnya. Gadis itu pasti sengaja menampilkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun. Sehun mulai memikirkan mengapa gadis murahan ini bisa masuk ke dalam organisasi elit seperti OSIS. "_Are you okay?" _Tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari tangan gadis itu.

Selama Sehun bersekolah di sini, tidak ada satu pun rumor yang beredar tentang kedekatan dirinya dengan seseorang. Sehun selalu digambarkan sebagai sosok pendiam yang diidamkan seluruh siswi dan bahkan siswa. Mereka menganggap Sehun adalah sosok yang sempurna yang mereka pikir tidak memiliki cela sedikit pun.

Namun, pada kenyataannya.. Sehun jauh dari kata sempurna. Ia suka melihat seseorang terluka. Ia suka memerintah seseorang dan mengendalikannya. Ia jauh dari kesempurnaan dan hanya dirinya yang mengetahui itu.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku." Titah Sehun membuat gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya. Sehun melirik dirinya dengan tatapan tajam yang berhasil membuat gadis itu beranjak dari posisinya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, gadis itu berjalan menjauh darinya hingga bahkan keluar dari ruangan.

Mungkin, gadis itu berlari menuju toilet untuk menangisi dirinya. Sehun memutar matanya. _Masa bodoh, sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tidak perduli._

Sehun membuka lembar kerjanya dan mulai mengecek susunan acara maupun pengeluaran OSIS bulan ini. Beberapa anggota OSIS yang melihat kejadian barusan melirik dirinya penasaran, namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berani menanyakan apa yang berada di dalam pikiran mereka kepada Sehun. Sehun mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius. Ia tidak main-main dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia selalu menaruh seluruh fokusnya kepada satu objek maupun subjek yang "dimainkannya".

Dan kali ini, seluruh fokusnya hanya tertuju kepada Jongin – calon yang sempurna untuk dijadikan mainan baru olehnya.

.

.

Jongin melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang Chanyeol. Sementara, temannya itu tampak masih asyik memainkan game Outlast di komputernya. Hari ini Chanyeol kembali menambah jumlah absensinya dengan alasan ia bangun kesiangan. Sejauh ini, itu adalah alasan terjujur dan paling masuk akal yang pernah Jongin dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol." Panggil Jongin pelan.

"Apa?" Mata Chanyeol masih terpaut pada layar komputer. Jemarinya tidak berhenti bermain di atas keyboard dan sesekali berada di atas mouse komputer.

"Aku ingin besok kita semua berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin kalian semua membantuku menghajar Oh Sehun." Mendengar jawaban Jongin itu, Chanyeol langsung berhenti menggerakkan mouse-nya. Ia menghentikan game tersebut lalu berbalik menghadap Jongin dengan wajah bingung. "Kau ada masalah apa dengan Sehun?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin ingin menghajar Oh Sehun tanpa berpikir apa konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya jika Sehun melapor kepada kepala sekolah atau ada seseorang yang memergoki mereka. Chanyeol tahu kalau Jongin tidak pernah menyukai Oh Sehun. Karena dirinya sendiri pun kurang begitu menyukai cowok sok _cool_ dan misterius itu. Chanyeol merasa tersaingi setiap Sehun berada di sekitarnya. Mendadak, Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _nerd_ yang tidak pernah dipandang oleh para gadis di sekolahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin sedikit ketus. _There's must be something wrong, _duga Chanyeol dalam hati. Jongin tidak sebodoh yang orang lain perkirakan. Cowok itu adalah pemikir yang kritis dan juga skeptis. Ia selalu memikirkan setiap konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya nanti sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

Jika saja Jongin mau menggunakan otaknya, mungkin ia bisa mendapat peringkat di kelas dan masuk ke dalam organisasi elit macam OSIS.

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahuku, aku pun akan mencoba untuk tidak perduli."

Ketika Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan permainannya, Jongin langsung membuka mulut membuat tangannya membeku di atas mouse komputer. "Sehun menciumku hari ini."

Chanyeol langsung berbalik menghadap dirinya dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Brengsek! Mana mungkin aku bercanda? Seandainya ini adalah sebuah candaan, aku juga tidak akan pernah menggunakannya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih menyukai dada besar milik Hyuna." Protes Jongin. Kini, cowok itu bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Ia memelototi Chanyeol membuat cowok tertawa canggung.

"Hehe, _sorry man_. Habisnya, tidak mungkin Sehun itu gay! Setahuku, cowok gay itu gayanya tidak seperti Sehun. Maksudku, kau tahu lah mereka seperti apa." Chanyeol terlihat begitu canggung melebihi tawanya barusan. Cowok itu memainkan matanya memutarnya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, intinya dia menciumku dan aku ingin memberikan pelajaran kepadanya!"

"Tapi, kalau kita menghajarnya besok. Kau sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya, kan? Sebaiknya, kita mencari cara lain untuk menghancurkannya." Sanggah Chanyeol mendapat anggukkan dari Jongin. "Kau bisa menggunakan cerita gay-mu itu untuk menghancurkan reputasi Sehun."

Jongin mendengus keras mendengar saran Chanyeol. _Cerita gay-mu?! _"Aku bukan gay." Jongin mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Chanyeol nyengir sambil mengangkat dua jarinya tanda ia hanya bercanda. "Tapi, siapa yang mau memercayaiku? Semua orang di sekolah menganggap Sehun itu seperti dewa mereka yang begitu suci dan tidak bercela." Jongin ingin muntah saat menyebut Sehun yang selama ini dianggap suci dan selalu benar. Tsk, apanya yang suci dan selalu benar? Cowok itu benar-benar mesum dan memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi seorang pemerkosa.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus memikirkan cara lain. Tapi, sebelumnya ayo kita makan dulu. Lapar nih!"

Jongin langsung melemparkan kotak tisiu yang entah mengapa berada di atas ranjang ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menghindar dari lemparan Jongin dan tertawa layaknya orang gila menuju pintu kamarnya. "Kau mau ikut makan, tidak?" Tawar Chanyeol. Cowok itu menyembulkan setengah badannya sebelum menutup pintu.

"Nanti, aku akan menyusul."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menutup pintu. Selang beberapa detik, ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan nomor tidak dikenal tertera di layar ponselnya. Jongin segera membuka pesan itu tanpa ada rasa curiga.

_**Kau jadi tidak datang ke rumahku malam ini? – Hani.**_

Jongin terdiam cukup lama. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang keuntungan serta kerugian yang didapatnya jika ia menuruti ajakan Hani itu. Keuntungannya, ia akan berhubungan seks dengan salah satu cewek paling hot di sekolah. Kerugiannya, bisa saja ia bertemu Sehun dan bajingan itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih aneh lagi kepadanya. Jongin memikirkan pilihannya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya, dia mengetikkan balasan untuk Hani.

_**Sehun ada di rumah?**_

Lima detik kemudian, Jongin menerima balasan dari Hani.

_**Malam ini, dia ada urusan dengan temannya. Entahlah siapa, bukan urusanmu dan aku. Soo, are you in? – Hani.**_

Senyuman langsung merekah dibibir Jongin. Tanpa ada rasa ragu di dalam dirinya, ia mengetik jawaban untuk ajakan Hani itu.

_**I'm in, Baby. I'm ready to be INside you.**_

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

OMG! Sorry for late update.. aku sibuk banget sekolah! Beberapa minggu ini full ulangan, penelitian sosial, dan tugas-tugas lainnya. Nasib sekolah di sekolah beginian hehe

Anyways, Hani yang jadi adik Sehun itu bisa adalah EXID's Hani yang cantiknya yaampun gak ketulangan kekekk.. Sorry ya for short chap! Dijamin next week bakal lebih panjang and hotter than before deh

Buat fanfic lainnya, masih dalam proses nih.. aku harap bisa update soon karena aku juga ogah ngegantungin readersku

P.S If you want to ask anything just ask me on my askfm = ferineee #promo


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau sudah menemukan pengganti Luhan?"

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya memicing tajam menatap Minho yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Luhan." Jawab Sehun. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan ini lebih jauh. Minho bukan _bajingan _yang tepat untuk menghakimi hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Jika Kris mendengar jawabanmu itu, pasti dia akan merasa kecewa sekali padamu." Gumam Minho jelas sekali ingin mengetes sejauh mana batas seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya merasa dipermainkan oleh Minho. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menekan emosinya. Sebagai seorang dominant, ia harus menjaga sikapnya di hadapan dominant lain. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang Kris ajarkan padanya.

Mata Sehun menerawang ke tengah ruangan. Taemin, submissive milik Minho, sedang berada dalam posisi tengkurap di atas _bondage furniture _yang Minho pesan khusus untuknya. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Tidak, ia bukan tipe dominant yang menginginkan submissive milik dominant lain. Hanya saja.. Sehun merasa sedikit iba melihat Taemin yang baru saja mendapatkan hukumannya. Ada bekas cambukan serta tamparan yang memerah pada kedua sisi bokongnya. Entah apa yang diperbuatnya sampai Minho menghukumnya seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Minho yang baru saja menandaskan satu gelas wine-nya, terlihat tidak menyukai kepergian Sehun yang terlalu cepat. Meskipun, mereka tidak begitu dekat. Hanya Sehun-lah satu-satunya dominant yang Minho anggap sebagai teman. "Mengapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan untuk rapat OSIS besok." _Bohong. _Sesungguhnya, Sehun hanya tidak ingin melihat Minho melukai Taemin lebih jauh. Ia tahu kalau ini baru hukuman awal bagi pemuda malang itu.

"Ok. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, Sehun. Kuharap kau sudah menemukan submissive barumu." Ujar Minho seraya menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun menarik senyum kecil lalu segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Minho lakukan selanjutnya kepada Taemin. Ia terus berjalan hingga berada di ruangan yang penuh oleh kegiatan bondage maupun training bagi para submissive serta dominant baru. Pemandangan seperti ini bukan pemandangan yang asing lagi baginya. Hanya saja setelah ia kehilangan Luhan, ia merasa… entahlah, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin kacau.

"Hai, Sehun. Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Seseorang berbisik ditelinganya membuat dirinya menyeringai. Ia mengenali suara gadis ini.

"Victoria, _pleasure to meet you_." Balas Sehun lalu berbalik untuk mengecup pipi gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Lose Control**

* * *

"Kuakui kalau seks denganmu itu cukup.. luar biasa dan aku ketagihan. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bisa mengusirku seperti ini!"

"Sebentar lagi, ayah dan ibuku akan pulang! Jadi, pergi sana! Hush!"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. Biasanya, dirinya lah yang mengusir seseorang atau langsung pergi meninggalkannya setelah mereka selesai berhubungan seks. Namun, kali ini.. sepertinya ia mendapat karma dari apa yang telah dilakukannya. "Oke, oke! But, next time.. aku tidak mau diusir seperti ini." Ujar Jongin. Ia menahan pintu rumah Hani sebelum gadis itu menutupnya.

Hani menatapnya beberapa saat. Ia melirik ke sisi kiri dan kanannya memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihat dirinya bersama Jongin. Setelah memastikan kalau situasi aman, ia berjalan keluar dari balik pintu rumahnya membuat Jongin terdiam sedikit kaget. "Aku bisa menemanimu sebentar di sini." Ujar Hani dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu hanya memakai lingerie tipis yang membalut tubuh seksinya. Beberapa saat, mata Jongin hanya tertuju pada dada gadis itu. _Damn, _dia mulai _horny_ lagi.

Jongin sadar sebagi seorang _gentleman_, ia tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan atau meng-ekspos dirinya seperti ini. Jongin melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Hani. Jaket varsity itu kini menggantung pada kedua pundak Hani. Gadis itu terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Belum sempat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti yang dikatakan Augustus Waters kepada Hazel Grace, lampu mobil yang entah sejak kapan berhenti di depan rumah Hani menyilaukan mereka berdua – cukup merusak suasana juga. Hani dan Jongin segera menoleh ke arah mobil itu. Gawat, jangan-jangan itu orangtua Hani!

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memakai kacamata hitam. Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu yang mungkin lebih seksi dari Hani. Sehun maupun gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arah Jongin maupun Hani. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sehun lalu mencium pipinya. Sehun hanya memasang wajah netral. Padahal, jika Jongin berada di posisinya.. mungkin ia sudah loncat-loncat saking senangnya.

Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mata Sehun mulai menerawang ke arah Jongin dan Hani. Kening pemuda itu langsung mengerut sata mendapati adiknya sedang bersama _cowok bad boy _gadungan seperti Jongin. Setelah mobil Victoria menghilang di ujung jalan, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya lalu menaiki tiga anak tangga yang berada di bawah teras rumahnya.

"Tadi itu, pacarmu?" Goda Hani membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. Awalnya, pemuda itu ingin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghiraukan Jongin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memperhatikannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu menutup pintu rumah. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Victoria karena Hani pun tidak akan mengerti jika ia menjelaskan siapa gadis itu.

Victoria Song adalah sepupu Kris. Gadis itu merupakan dominant wanita pertama yang Kris latih sendiri. Sehun sangat dekat dengan Victoria saat dirinya masih menjadi submissive Kris. Sampai sekarang pun, mereka masih menjaga hubungan mereka meski terkadang Kris merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Tapi, apa hak Kris untuk melarangnya dekat dengan Victoria? Dirinya bukan submissive Kris dan tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya lagi.

"Kakakmu itu bajingan." Seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Hani melirik ke arahnya mendapati Jongin sedang menahan geramannya. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu menghujat kakaknya tiba-tiba. "Ya, dia memang begitu. Tapi, dia sebenarnya baik kok."

Jongin mendengus keras. Ia tidak mau menanggapi perkataan Hani karena jika dilanjutkan Jongin takut kalau nanti ia akan membeberkan kebejatan Sehun. "Sebaiknya, aku pulang. Cepat masuk ke dalam. Udara di luar cukup dingin." Perintah Jongin. Hani langsung menarik senyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Jongin berjalan menuruni tiga anak tangga rumah gadis itu. Hani masih memperhatikannya hingga Jongin berada di luar pagar rumahnya. Gadis itu memasang senyum lebar dan wajahnya masih memerah. Ia mencengkram varsity milik Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya.. ia menyukai pemuda idiot itu.

Sehun yang diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka, memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Jika Hani menyukai Jongin, ia tidak bisa menjadikan pemuda itu submissive barunya. Ia tidak ingin melukai Hani, meskipun gadis itu bukan adik kandungnya.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal setelah ia pulang dari rumah Hani. Ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan permainan apa yang Sehun sedang mainkan pada dirinya. Kenapa bajingan itu berani untuk mengacaukan dirinya disaat ia memiliki seorang kekasih secantik gadis itu? Apa ini semacam tes yang Sehun berikan pada dirinya? Entahlah. Meski, Jongin tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Namun, hal ini terus mengganggunya sampai ia berada di sekolah.

"_Hei, dude, are you okay?" _

"Hah?" Jongin mendapati juniornya Taeyong, yang juga merupakan bagian dari grup berandalannya, duduk di hadapannya.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tidak ikut bersama Chanyeol untuk merokok di belakang sekolah. Ia memilih untuk makan di kantin dan membiarkan seluruh gadis di sekitarnya memperhatikan serta mengaguminya. Biasanya, Jongin merasa risih dengan bisikan serta semburat diwajah para gadis itu jika mereka ketahuan sedang melirik ke arahnya. Namun, kali ini.. entah mengapa perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada masalah _itu_.

"Kau tidak merokok dengan yang lainnya? Atau, ahh, pasti kau kehabisan rokok ya?!" Tebak Taeyong memasang wajah sok pintarnya. Jongin hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang berjalan santai menuju antrean yang cukup panjang.

"Sebentar, kau tunggu di sini, Bocah." Perintah Jongin mendapat respon makian dari Taeyong. (_"Aku bukan bocah, Brengsek!"_)

Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin hingga ia berani menerobos antrean hanya untuk berdiri di belakang Sehun. Ia tidak perduli dengan seorang gadis yang menggerutu di belakangnya. Perhatiannya lagi-lagi hanya terpusat kepada bajingan di hadapannya ini. Sehun memilih beberapa menu makanan sebelum membayarnya di ujung antrean. Jongin hanya memilih sepotong pizza dan soda. Sampai Sehun selesai membayar makanannya, Jongin masih berniat mengikutinya dan secepat mungkin membayar pesanannya. Ia sampai memarahi kasir tersebut karena kelambanannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pojokkan ruangan. Ia tidak suka duduk di kawasan anak-anak sok populer yang sejak tadi melirik ke arahnya. Sehun mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan ke pojokkan kantin. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Jongin masih mengikutinya dan saat Sehun duduk di bangkunya. Pemuda itu langsung duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang kau sedang mainkan untukku. Tapi, apapun itu.. persetan denganmu! Aku tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam-"

"Aku tidak mengerti." Potong Sehun. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan mendatanginya dengan tempramen seperti ini. Selain itu, apa maksudnya dengan permainan yang dimainkannya?

"Kau.. dasar bajingan! Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih secantik itu tapi kau masih menciumku seenakmu!" Jongin mengecilkan suaranya tidak ingin ada yang mendengar perkataannya selain Sehun. Kerutan dikening Sehun langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Jadi, kau datang ke sini hanya untuk membuatku memberikan kesimpulan kalau kau sesungguhnya.. cemburu?" Sehun mulai memajukan tubuhnya hingga jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat. Jongin dapat melihat kedua mata indah Sehun dan sempat tertegun karenanya.

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku cemburu-" Kata-kata Jongin langsung terhenti. Pemuda itu merasakan tangan Sehun di atas pahanya. Bajingan itu menyeringai di hadapannya lalu mulai meremas pahanya membuat Jongin bahkan tidak bisa fokus untuk melanjutkan makiannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak membiarkan tangan Sehun bermain dengan daerah sekitar pahanya. Saat, tangan Sehun mulai semakin berani untuk merambat ke daerah paha dalamnya. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu melainkan emosi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin memberikan jari tengahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun yang terdiam menatap kepergian Jongin dengan seringai dibibirnya, merasa semakin berat untuk melepaskan pemuda itu. Ia bisa menghancurkan pertahanan Jongin dengan cukup mudah jika ia terus melanjutkan godaan-godaan yang membuat pemuda itu semakin jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Ya, mungkin benar. Sehun sedang membuat suatu permainan untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Dan siapapun tahu kalau dirinyalah yang akan menang.

Sehun menaruh nampannya di bawah meja seolah ia sudah menghabiskan semuanya. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini setiap hari hanya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah di depan umum. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menutupi kelemahannya. Karena kelemahannya itulah yang mampu menghancurkan dirinya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya melayang ke berbagai hal yang menyangkut kehidupannya – Jongin, Hani, Kris, Victoria, Minho dan Luhan. Itu baru segelintir orang yang cukup membebani pikirannya. Jika ia boleh membuat daftar, mungkin satu kertas pun akan penuh dengan nama-nama yang selama ini berada di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Kelas Jongin merupakan kelas anak-anak buangan yang selalu membuat onar dan nilainya di bawah rata-rata. Hanya beberapa siswa unggulan yang dipilih untuk mengisi kelas tersebut sebagai pembimbing anak-anak bermasalah lainnya. Sehingga, tidak aneh kalau anggota kelompok Jongin nyaris sebagian berada di dalam kelasnya itu. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Jaehyun, Woobin, dan Cal.

"Bro, kudengar kau tadi menghampiri Sehun? Memangnya kau ada masalah apa dengannya?" Tanya Jaehyun saat Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kami lewatkan saat kami bolos masal kemarin?" Tanya Woobin disambut tawa serta _high-five _oleh Cal.

Hanya Chanyeol yang terdiam berpura-pura membaca buku pelajaran. Padahal, buku pelajaran yang 'dibacanya' itu berada dalam posisi terbalik. Jongin meliriknya sekilas dan Chanyeol langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tersebut.

"Dia menentang hubunganku dengan Hani." _Well, _ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Cal, Woobin dan Jaehyun langsung memasang ekspresi bodoh dengan mulut menganga. "Kau pacaran dengan Hani?!" Tanya mereka nyaris bersamaan. Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah malas. Karena, sungguh, reaksi mereka berlebihan sekali. Alhasil, nyaris seluruh siswa di dalam kelas menoleh ke arahnya termasuk Soojung. Gadis itu menatap Jongin tajam sebelum berlari keluar kelas. _Umm, what's wrong with that bitch?, _pikir Jongin.

"Sialan, padahal aku mengincarnya!" Gumam Jaehyun.

"Aku juga!" Sahut Woobin. Lalu, entah mengapa mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran paling konyol mengenai siapa yang pertama kali mengincar Hani. Tampaknya hanya Cal yang cukup waras untuk menahan dirinya.

"Tidak penting soal Hani dan kau. Yang ingin kutanyakan, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa kau ingin menghabisinya?" Tanya Cal membuat Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan akhirnya terlibat ke dalam obrolan mereka itu.

"Menurutku, kita tidak bisa menghabisinya begitu saja. Sehun itu memiliki _power_ terhadap sekolah ini." Ujar Chanyeol. Cal mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar juga kata si Derpy." Gumam Cal mendapat pukulan dikepalanya dari Chanyeol.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkannya." Gumam Jongin, berusaha menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk menghujat serta memukul satu sama lain.

Selang beberapa menit, bel masuk berbunyi. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru-guru yang mengajar selama tiga jam itu. Ia juga menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sedang berbagi link film porno terbaru yang mungkin akan mereka tonton bersama Sabtu kemarin. Jongin menghiraukan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan hanya memusatkan dirinya kepada satu orang.

_Oh Sehun, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjatuhkanmu dan mengajarimu siapa yang seharusnya memimpin di sini?_

.

.

Setelah istirahat kedua, jam pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga. Olahraga adalah satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia selalu unggul dalam kelas ini dan beberapa kali diminta untuk masuk ke dalam tim inti beberapa cabang olahraga. Namun, ia selalu menolak karena ia terlalu malas untuk ikut latihan. Seluruh siswa berangsur masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Mereka segera melepas pakaian mereka dan menggantinya dengan seragam olahraga.

"Lihat, penis Joohyuk bahkan tidak sepanjang jari kelingkingku!" Seru Jaehyun disambut oleh tawa seluruh siswa di dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

Siswa kutu buku itu langsung memakai celana olahraganya lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan. Suara tawa serta cibiran masih terdengar sampai ia berada di luar ruangan. Jongin yang masih memakai seragamnya mulai mencari target lain untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon. "_My anaconda, don't. My anaconda, don't want unless you got buns, hun!" _Chanyeol dan Cal menyanyi dengan suara lantang lalu kembali disambut oleh tawa beberapa siswa lainnya. Mereka semua mulai menyanyikan lagu Anaconda sambil menggerakkan pinggul mereka seolah mereka sedang menyetubuhi sesuatu. Jongin bersandar pada lokernya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol keempat temannya.

Saat, guru olahraga masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka semua langsung berhenti bernyanyi. Sementara, Chanyeol langsung membeku dalam posisi sedang mencondongkan pinggangnya ke arah Cal yang sedang menungging. Jaehyun dan Woobin juga terdiam dalam posisi yang cukup.. vulgar.

"LAGI-LAGI, KALIAN! Ayo, cepat ke lapangan sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Teriak guru tersebut lalu melotot ke arah keempat siswa idiot yang langganan masuk ke dalam daftar anak yang sering dihukumnya.

Seluruh siswa langsung bergegas keluar ruang ganti, kecuali Jongin. Pemuda itu baru tersadar kalau ia belum mengganti pakaiannya juga. "Jongin, kanapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu?"

"Saya minta waktu dua menit untuk berganti pakaian." Ujar Jongin mendapat anggukkan dari guru tersebut. Untungnya, Jongin adalah salah satu murid favoritnya karena kemampuannya dalam olahraga. Sehingga, Jongin mendapat dispensasi yang cukup sering digunakannya.

Setelah, guru tersebut meninggalkan ruang ganti. Jongin langsung membuka kemeja seragamnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara air _shower _yang jatuh deras ke lantai. Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu yang memberi akses ke ruang mandi para anggota tim olahraga sekolahnya. Ia tidak pernah masuk ke sana ataupun menggunakan ruangan tersebut.

Tiga menit berlalu, guru olahraga itu tidak kunjung datang untuk memperingatinya dan suara air _shower _itu berhenti. Jongin masih belum memakai seragamnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah pintu tersebut dan ia melihat bayangan dibalik pintu. Saat, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan siapa orang yang berdiri dengan hanya handuk yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara, orang itu yang awalnya tampak kaget langsung menarik seringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya. Rambutnya yang masih basah membuat rambutnya mudah untuk diatur. "Hai, Jongin." Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan tatapan tajam, Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Sebelum Jongin sempat membuka mulutnya, Sehun langsung mendorong Jongin hingga punggungnya membentur deretan loker di belakangnya. Tanpa meminta izin, Sehun langsung mencium bibir Sehun dan menahan kedua tangan Jongin yang kini berada di atas kepala pemuda itu.

Jongin berusaha keras untuk berontak. Namun, entah apa yang mersukinya hingga ia mulai berhenti menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan membalas ciuman Sehun. "mmhh.." Jongin mengerang saat satu tangan Sehun bermain dengan nipple-nya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin sebelum melepaskan ciumannya dan juga nipple Jongin. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya. Kim Jongin dengan wajah serta bibir merah, nafas terengah, dan ada luka kecil dibibir bawahnya. Hmm, Sehun menarik menarik nafas berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

Kalau begini, akan sulit baginya untuk melepaskan Jongin. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sehun langsung berjalan menjauh darinya menuju lokernya yang berada di dalam ruang mandi. Jongin yang masih kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang kali ini meninggalkannya.

_Damn, ini lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang Hani lakukan padanya kemarin._

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

AKU GAK TAU MAU NULIS APA.. JUJUR AKU SUKA BANGET MA KARAKTER DOM!SEHUN DI SINI UGHHH GA NAHANNN.. dia dom tapi gak heartless dan masih perduli sama sub-nya omg kekekk

Let me hear ur thoughts guys.. what do you think of minho and taemin? dom Victoria? Kris and sehun's past? Jongin's crazy friends? Hani feeling toward Jongin? Soojung's jealousy? And.. dom!sehun and sub-in-denial-plus-bad-boy!jongin?

P.S If you want to contact me to ask something.. just contact me on askfm (ferineee) or PM me


	4. Chapter 4

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman kecil.

Pemuda itu kembali memainkan sepotong daging ayam dipiring dengan sendok dan garpunya. Seharusnya, ia tidak membiarkan ibunya memberikan potongan daging sebesar ini. Sehun melirik ke arah piring Hani yang bahkan sudah bersih. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu balik meliriknya dan Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Hani menatapnya dengan kening mengerut.

"Sehun-ah, ini sepotong lagi untukmu." Ujar ibunya sambil menaruh sepotong daging lagi dipiringnya. Sehun hanya terdiam tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak. "Ayo dimakan." Ujar ibunya lagi. Sehun menatap potongan daging itu lalu berlaih menatap ibunya. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak memakan daging spesial yang telah ibunya buatkan ini. Wanita itu pasti akan merasa sangat kecewa.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya. Perutnya terasa penuh dan nyaris akan meledak. Namun, demi melihat senyum dibibir ibunya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk terus memakan daging itu. Ayah dan ibunya saling bertukar senyum. Kerutan dikening Hani semakin mendalam.

Hingga, akhirnya potongan terakhir… Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sambil menutup mulutnya, ia berlari meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepadanya. "Biar aku saja yang mengecek keadaannya." Ujar Hani saat ibunya bangkit berdiri. Dengan wajah cemas, wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Suami wanita itu langsung memeluknya yang mulai menangis tersedu.

"Seharusnya, aku sadar kalau Sehun belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" Wanita itu mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hani berhenti melangkah dianak tangga kesekian untuk menengok ke belakang, melihat betapa hancur ibu tirinya di dalam pelukan ayahnya. Ya, wanita itu adalah ibu kandungan Sehun – yang menikah lagi dengan ayahnya. Hani tidak tahu masalah semacam apa yang dihadapi wanita itu bersama kakak tirinya. Namun, sepengetahuan Hani itu ada hubungannya dengan mantan suami ibu tirinya yang sekarang masih dikurung di dalam penjara.

Hani kembali melangkah menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di sebrang kamarnya. Pintu kamar kakak tirinya itu terbuka lebar. Hani berjalan masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Sehun sedang berlutut di depan _kloset_ toilet, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Hani berdiri di ambang pintu terdiam memperhatikan kakak tirinya dengan iba. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun seperti ini.

Sehun terus memuntahkan isi perutnya dan ketika ia berhenti, ia mulai mendengar berbagai macam suara familiar yang membuat dirinya kembali mual.

"_Dasar anak pembawa sial! Setelah kelahiranmu, perusahaanku jadi bangkrut!"_

"_You're worthless piece of shit!"_

"_Anak pembawa sial!"_

"_Kau yang membunuh Luhan! Luhan mati karenamu!"_

"_Worthless piece of shit!"_

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya berusaha menghentikan berbagai macam suara yang mulai bersatu untuk menyerangnya. "Stop! Stop! Kumohon!" Sehun mulai mengalami _panic attack_. Tubuh pemuda itu jatuh terlentang ke lantai dan bergetar hebat. Hani langsung berlari menuju pinggiran tangga dan berteriak dari sana, "_EOMMA! APPA!_ CEPAT TOLONG SEHUN!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menaiki tangga dengan wajah panik. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi kepada anak laki-laki mereka itu. Ibu Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk lebih kuat. Ia harus menolong Sehun terlebih dahulu. Hani berlari mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat. Sementara, Sehun sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Chapter 3 : _I don't do romance, My Dear_

_._

_._

Jongin menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja tidak perduli dengan tatapan tajam yang daritadi dilemparkan ke arahnya. Telinganya disumpal oleh _earphone _yang seperti biasanya hanya pajangan semata. Sedaritadi, tatapannya hanya tertuju keluar jendela. Sementara, pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Oh Sehun dan apa yang telah dilakukan bajingan itu padanya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Sehun dan segala hal tentang dirinya. Apa yang pemuda itu mau darinya? Jongin yakin ini bukan sekedar hal pembalasan dendam semata atau suatu lelucon yang dibuat hanya untuk membuat Jongin jengkel. Pasti ada yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, jempol jarinya mulai meraba bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jongin masih ingat kalau kemarin ia membalas ciuman Sehun bahkan mendesah karenanya. _Fuck. He's so screwed._

"Yah, Jongin.. ada apa dengan bibirmu? Kau terlibat perkelahian?" Taeyong mengusir seseorang yang duduk di hadapan Jongin dan menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Hei, Bocah! Kenapa kau ada di sini, eoh?" Jongin mencabut kedua _earphone_-nya dan Taeyong membalasnya dengan cengiran khas _bocah_.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengunjungi _hyung _favoritku?"

"Siapa yang _hyung _favoritmu? Jongin? Kukira selama ini aku! _Fuck you, Taeyong! _Kau melukai hatiku." Seperti bintang telenovela yang entah datang darimana, Jaehyun menangis tersedu sambil kemudian bersandar pada bahu Woobin, yang tentu saja mendorongnya menjauh dengan tatapan jijik.

Cal dan Chanyeol mengusir dua orang siswa yang duduk di samping Jongin. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Cal menyikut bahu Chanyeol seolah menanyakan _apa yang terjadi kepada temannya itu? _Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Namun, ia menebak mungkin ini soal Sehun.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkumpul di klub tempat biasa kita _hangout?_" Ajak Woobin mendapat tawaran _high-five _dari Jaehyun. Namun, pemuda itu menghiraukannya membuat Jaehyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, besok aku ada ujian, _hyung_." Ujar Taeyong.

"Heh, Bocah, memangnya kami perduli? Lagipula, untuk apa belajar? Sudah ikut saja dengan kami." Taeyong tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Hingga, akhirnya ia mengangguk karena hasutan Jaehyun berhasil mempengaruhinya.

"Kalau begitu kita berkumpul sekitar pukul 9 malam!" Ujar Cal mendapat sorakan dari seluruh teman sekelompoknya, kecuali Jongin yang mulai mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut bersama teman-temannya ini.

Bel pun berbunyi. Cal dan Chanyeol menahan Taeyong di dalam kelas, hingga guru mereka datang. Alhasil, Taeyong diusir oleh guru tersebut dan menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Jongin melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Soojung. Soojung tertegun menatapnya cukup lama seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Namun, Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk tidur seperti kebiasaannya selama ini.

.

.

Bel istirahat jam pertama berbunyi. Jongin bangkit berdiri menyusul teman-temannya yang kali ini berencana untuk makan di kantin lalu merokok bersama di belakang sekolah. Saat Jongin bersama kelompoknya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, ada banyak pasang mata dan mulut yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan mereka atau membisikkan berbagai rumor tentang mereka. Jongin tidak pernah memperdulikan tanggapan orang lain tentang dirinya ataupun tentang teman-temannya. Menurutnya, tanggapan mereka semua tidak lebih dari suatu tanggapan subjektif karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak pernah mengenal betul siapa diri Jongin atau kelima temannya. Mereka hanya menilai dan terus menilai.

Saat Jongin melewati loker Soojung yang seperti biasanya dikelilingi oleh anggota _cheers_, tiba-tiba saja Soojung menarik tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Jongin hanya terdiam membiarkan gadis itu menciumnya. Sementara, kedua tangan Soojung sudah melingkar pada lehernya. Gadis itu tampak menikmati bibir Jongin, namun tidak dengan sebaliknya.

Jongin segera mendorong gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu menyeringai sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kiri Jongin. Seperti dugaan Jongin, saat ia menoleh ke arah kirinya. Ia mendapati Hani sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah sedih. Gadis itu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari pergi entah kemana. Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya lalu berbalik menghadap Soojung.

"Dasar jalang. Jangan masukkan aku ke dalam masalahmu. Atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Ancam Jongin tidak main-main. Soojung terdiam menatapnya tidak menyangka kalau reaksi Jongin akan seperti ini. Padahal, hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Jongin dulu adalah hubungan yang cukup serius – menurut Soojung. Meraka adalah _Golden Couple _di sekolah.

"Kau lebih memilih gadis murahan itu daripada aku?" Soojung menahan suaranya untuk terdengar lebih tenang. Namun, jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Siapapun tahu kalau gadis itu tidak setenang harapannya.

"Kalau dia murahan, kau itu apa?" Celetuk Jaehyun disambut tawa oleh keempat temannya, kecuali Jongin. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan dingin.

"Memangnya dia masih punya harga?" Kali ini, giliran Jaehyun.

Lalu, giliran Chanyeol yang melemparkan selembar won ke wajah Soojung. "Aku minta kembalian!" Seru Chanyeol mendapat sambutan tawa yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

Soojung tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan mereka semua dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir diwajahnya. Teman-teman Soojung tentu saja menyusulnya. Namun, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang melirik ke arah kelima teman Jongin sambil membisikkan _call me_. Atau bahkan ada yang mencium pipi Cal sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Eww, aku harus mencuci pipiku sebelum racun rabiesnya menyebar." Ujar Cal, lagi-lagi mengundang tawa bagi murid-murid di sekitarnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Seru Jongin yang terlihat begitu tenang. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan memimpin di depan kelima temannya.

"Jongin _hyung_ benar-benar keren." Bisik Taeyong.

"Diam, Bocah! Kami juga keren!" Ujar Cal, Chanyeol, Jaehyund an Woobin – entah mengapa bisa bersamaan. Taeyong memasang wajah mencibir membuat Chanyeol langsung menempelengnya.

.

.

Istirahat pertama berlalu dan Jongin tidak melihat Sehun sama sekali. Padahal, ia sengaja tidak ikut kelima temannya untuk merokok di belakang sekolah hanya untuk mencari Sehun. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak menemukannya. Apa bajingan itu tidak masuk hari ini?

Jongin kembali duduk dikursinya saat bel jam keempat terdengar. Ia tidak melihat Soojung di dalam kelas untuk tiga jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Diam-diam, Jongin merasa sedikit bersalah karena apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu memang sedikit berlebihan. Satu jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat kedua, kelas Jongin mendapat tugas untuk mewawancarai salah satu tokoh di sekolah.

"Kalian bisa mewawancarai guru, kepala sekolah, staff sekolah atau.. ketua OSIS." Saat mendengar kata _ketua OSIS_, seluruh gadis di kelasnya langsung saling melempar senyum dan berbisik. Suasana kelas jadi mendadak tidak terkendali. Mata Jongin memicing tajam. _Sebegitu populernya kah Oh Sehun dikalangan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya?_

"Sepertinya, popularitasmu dikalangan para gadis kalah dengan Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol kepada Woobin. Woobin langsung memberikan jari tengahnya. Sementara, Cal dan Jaehyun tertawa keras melihat reaksi wajah Woobin.

"Tapi, kudengar Sehun tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun. Padahal, banyak gadis yang rela memberikan apapun demi bersama dengannya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin. Jongin pura-pura memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan proyek wawancara ini di depan kelas.

"Jangan-jangan di gay!" Seru Jaehyun membuat beberapa orang siswa melirik ke arahnya.

Cal langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Mana mungkin, Bodoh!"

"Ya, mana mungkin.." Gumam Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang kali ini balas menatapnya. Jongin menatapnya tajam membuat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

Bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah Sehun perbuat padanya hingga ia tidak berhenti memikirkan bajingan itu. Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Hingga, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya melambat. Dan berhenti.

Sehun, dengan wajah pucat serta letih, berjalan ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan. Jongin terdiam menatapnya tidak perduli dengan beberapa siswa yang mulai memperhatikannya. Namun, diluar dugaan Jongin.. Sehun sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Pemuda itu bertingkah seolah mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Saat, bahu Sehun bersentuhan dengan bahunya. Jongin merasa benar-benar geram. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Jongin tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu pergi begitu saja. Dia pikir setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dia bisa melangkah pergi begitu saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Jongin langsung berjalan cepat menyusul Sehun yang cukup jauh darinya. _Ia tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu pergi. Itu janjinya._

Jongin mengikutinya hingga ke dalam perpustakaan. Sehun berjalan menuju pojokkan perpustakaan sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi. Ia tahu kalau Jongin mengikutinya tidak sulit untuk menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. Saat mereka berada di pojok perpustakaan yang hanya dihuni oleh sebuah rak yang isinya buku-buku yang mulai lapuk serta meja yang sengaja diletakkan di sana, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jongin yang awalnya terlihat kaget.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun menjaga suaranya agar terdengar dingin.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu! Apa yang kau mau dariku? Kau menciumku seenakmu lalu kau bertindak seperti ini! Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku-"

Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh karena telah lepas kendali. Ia telah membiarkan Sehun tahu apa yang mengganggu dirinya selama ini. _Ia telah membuat dirinya sendiri terkesan seperti menyukai Sehun. Dan tentu saja itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar._ "Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sehun mengulum bibir Jongin dengan lembut membuat Jongin mulai mengimbangi ciuman pemuda itu. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara, Sehun mengangkat Jongin hingga kaki pemuda itu melingkar pada pinggangnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin untuk meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Jongin memberikannya. Jongin membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulutnya menjelajahi setiap sisi rongga mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan, Jongin sudah berada di atas meja itu. Sehun menekan dirinya semakin dekat dengan Jongin hingga penis mereka berdua bergesekkan. "Ahh, Sehun-ahh.." Jongin mendesah, tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang Sehun berikan padanya.

Ciuman Sehun berpindah pada lehernya. Pemuda itu mengecup leher Jongin lembut. Ia sengaja tidak ingin mencium atau menggigitnya lama-lama karena tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak dikulit pemuda itu. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jongin ataupun bibir pemuda _tan _itu. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu membuat tangan Jongin berpindah mengelus pipinya. Sehun mendekatkan pipinya pada sentuhan Jongin merasa dirinya lebih tenang.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Hani sangat menyukaimu." Ujar Sehun tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Alasan lain mengapa ia menahan diri dari Jongin adalah karena ia tidak ingin pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam dunianya yang Sehun sendiri anggap cukup kelam.

_Tidak ada kata cinta di dalam dunianya. Mereka hanya bersetubuh, saling memuaskan atau terkadang saling menyakiti. Ya, Sehun tidak percaya akan yang namanya cinta. Menurutnya, cinta itu adalah ilusi yang hanya dapat menjatuhkannya._

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku? Atau memiliki perasaan padaku?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Pertanyaan yang dianggapnya cukup ironis. "Maaf, Jongin. Tapi, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku anggap perasaan ini adalah sebuah ketertarikan."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Jongin membuat Sehun kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu.

Bibir Sehun berada di samping telinga Jongin sekarang. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun yang menggelitik daerah sekitar telinganya yang cukup sensitif. Jongin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Sehun membisikkan kata-kata yang memberikan sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. _"I don't do romance, My Dear. I just fuck hard."_

Sebelum Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, Jongin mendengar Sehun berkata, "Cari BDSM di google dan kau akan tahu semuanya."

.

.

Rin's note :

HUAAAAAAA AKU ADA FIRASAT KALAU FANFIC INI KONFLIKNYA BAKAL LEBIH RUMIT LAGI DARIPADA ACCIDENTLY MARRIED..

Anyways, anorexia itu semacam penyakit atau gangguan makan. Jadi kadang ada beberapa orang yang kalau makan banyak itu langsung muntah atau jadi stress karena mungkin 1). dia takut gendut 2). dia punya semacam trauma atau masalah or something yang membuat dia jadi mengalami gangguan itu.

Masih banyak misteri di fanfic ini yang belum aku buka..

Dan, umm, aku masih belum bisa bilang Jongin suka sama Sehun di chapter ini.. perasaan Jongin itu bisa dibilang perasaan penasaran kayak gimana ya.. cowok straight dicium cowok lain dan nggak ngerasa jijik sama sekali.. something banget, kan? Nah, itu juga yang Jongin rasain.. dia cuma mau meng-eksplor sejauh mana dia bisa tahan ngelakuin hal semacam itu sama sehun..

Sementara sehun.. No, he doesn't do romance. He just fucks hard! (quotes from fifty shades of grey hehe)

P.S If you want to ask something just dm me or askme on askfm (ferineee)


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol dan Cal duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Jongin. Sementara, Jongin yang berada di antara mereka tampak sibuk dengan komputernya. Pemuda itu mengetik BDSM di dalam kotak pencarian. Kedua temannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memperhatikan layar komputer. Sedetik kemudian gambar-gambar yang tidak diduganya muncul di layar komputer. Chanyeol meliriknya dengan aneh begitupun juga dengan Cal.

Jongin menghiraukan tatapan aneh kedua temannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mencari video BDSM. Setelah menemukannya, dengan tangan gemetar Jongin menekan tombol play di tengah video membuat video _nista _itu mencuri perhatian ketiganya.

"_What the fuck?! _Jongin, aku tidak menyangka.." Cal memasang ekspresi terkejutnya secara dramatis. Chanyeol memutar matanya, namun tidak menyangkal ucapan Cal. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak menyangka kalau Jongin menikmati hal _selaknat_ ini.

Jongin tidak bisa bicara atau bahkan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikan video itu. Matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis yang berlutut di hadapan seorang pria. Gadis itu tidak memakai sehelai pakaian sama sekali. Gadis itu terlihat pucat serta.. _rusak_. Jongin menggigit bibirnya saat pria bertopeng di belakang gadis itu mengayunkan cambuknya.

Saat cambukan ketiga mengenai punggung gadis itu, Jongin langsung memejamkan matanya dengan tangan mengepal. Ia kembali teringat kata-kata Sehun sebelumnya.

"_I don't do romance, My Dear. I just fuck hard."_

_Fucking bastard. Jika ini yang dilakukan bajingan itu selama ini, Jongin tidak yakin ia bisa menyebut Sehun manusia atau setan. Persetan, mungkin sebutan setan pun tidak pantas untuk mahluk keji yang suka menyiksa orang tak berdosa sepertinya._

* * *

Chapter 4 : Farewell

* * *

Sehun memasuki lorong yang memberikan akses menuju ruangan VIP. Ia melewati ruangan yang sempat dipakai Minho beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, ia tidak berhenti di sana. Meskipun, ia mendengar suara titahan Minho dari dalam. Bukan Minho-lah yang ingin ia temui saat ini.

Sehun terus melangkah hingga berhenti di satu ruangan yang terpencil dari ruangan lainnya. Ruangan itu jelas merupakan ruangan super VIP karena lebih terisolasi dari ruangan lainnya. Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebanyak dua kali, merasakan tangannya mendingin saat menyentuh kenop pintu.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat berharap tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya di sini. Seorang pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya langsung melirik ke arahnya. Pria itu berhenti _menyiksa _submussive-nya dengan _butt plug _dan _cock ring _yang masih mencengkram penis pemuda lemah itu. Wajah pemuda itu memerah entah karena malu atau karena dorongan orgasme yang Kris paksa untuk dirinya tahan.

Sehun berusaha untuk menghiraukan pemuda itu dan duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari _play room _mereka_. Jadi, ini submussive baru Kris, _pikir Sehun sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu sekilas. _Terlalu lemah. Sebentar lagi, Kris juga akan jenuh dengannya._

"Baekhyun, diam di sana! Aku akan membiarkanmu orgasme setelah aku berbincang sebentar dengan kawan lamaku." Kris melirik Sehun lalu menyeringai. _Yeah, kawan lama. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan submussive yang berhasil kabur dari jeratanku._

Sehun berusaha memasang ekspresi yang sama diwajahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kris berpikir kalau pria bajingan itu masih memiliki kendali atas dirinya. Kris duduk cukup jauh darinya sengaja membuat jarak. Sehun terdiam menatap Kris yang mempermainkannya dengan tatapan dominant yang hanya membuat Sehun semakin muak padanya.

"Aku butuh submussive baru. Dan kali ini, yang lebih _ekstrim_ daripada sebelumnya." Sehun tahu kalau Jongin tidak akan pernah mau menjadi _miliknya_. Setelah mengetahui seperti apa dirinya, Jongin pasti akan mulai menjauhinya atau bahkan membencinya.

_Well_, mungkin dia pantas dibenci oleh Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin jauh lebih _suci_ daripada dirinya.

Seringai Kris melebar. Sehun mulai menebak apa yang ada dipikiran setan itu. "Kudengar dari Minho kalau kau mulai kehilangan sisi dominant-mu. Oh Sehun, kau tahu kalau kau adalah favoritku-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi submussive lagi." Potong Sehun membuat kening Kris mengerut.

"Tetapi, kau terlalu lembut Sehun untuk seorang dominant. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah memberikan hukuman yang seharusnya Luhan dapatkan. Karena pelacur sialan itu selalu menentangmu-"

"Dia tidak pernah menentangku! Kau yang selama ini membencinya dan bahkan membuatnya gila karena…" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin Kris mengetahui seberapa hancur dirinya setelah Kris _merusaknya _dulu. "..kau hanya ingin menyakitiku. Kau tidak pernah suka melihat apa yang dulu milikmu menjadi milik orang lain."

Kris mendengus memberikan tatapan tajam padanya Sehun. "Kau yang memilki Luhan karena dia submussive-mu. Tetapi, Luhan tidak memilikimu."

"Kau salah. Luhan bukan hanya submussive-ku. Dia adalah seseorang yang kucintai. Dia kekasihku. Dialah yang menjaga kewarasanku dan saat kau merenggutnya, aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan."

Jawaban Sehun itu berhasil membuat Kris terdiam. Pria itu mendadak tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kecewa serta benci yang semakin hari terus memenuhinya. Sampai sekarang pun, sesungguhnya Kris tidak pernah mengerti dengan para dominant yang kemudian jatuh cinta pada submussive-nya. Baginya, submussive hanya satu objek yang ada untuk memenuhi kepuasannya. Sementara, dirinya akan memenuhi kepuasan seksual submussive itu dengan memerintah dan menyakitinya.

"Kau bisa ambil Baekhyun. Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi. Dan cepat pergi dari sini." Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan melirik ke arahnya. Namun berbeda dengan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menatapnya sejenak lalu beralih pada Baekhyun. "Cepat pakai bajumu."

Baekhyun langsung mencari bajunya yang berada di atas ranjang. Sebelum memakainya, ia melirik ke arah Kris seolah meminta izin untuk melepaskan _butt plug _yang berada di dalam hole-nya dan _cock ring_ yang mengikat penisnya. "Aku master-mu sekarang, _My Little Pet_. Mintalah izin padaku." Suara Sehun memang terdengar memerintah seperti dominant lainnya. Namun berbeda dari dominant lainnya, ada satu kelembutan yang tersirat dibalik suaranya yang dalam dan tatapan dinginnya.

Baekhyun mungkin memang tidak mendengar percakapan antara dua dominant itu dengan jelas. Namun, ia tahu kalau Sehun berbeda daripada Kris. Dan mungkin saja ia dapat memercayai pemuda itu.

Sehun berjalan di depannya dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti menatap punggungnya. Baekhyun ingin menyentuh Sehun karena pemuda itu berhasil mengangkatnya dari kegelapan – dari seorang Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu. Ketika Sehun berhenti di depan mobilnya, Sehun berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang nyaris meloncat karena kaget. Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Master Kri- um, maksudku Kris mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan, Sir." _What the fuck?! Jadi, sekarang Kris bermain lagi dengan bocah dibawah umur?_

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"14 tahun, Sir." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara kecil. Terlalu kecil, hingga Sehun nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap bocah itu. Kris pernah bersumpah padanya kalau ia tidak akan pernah memiliki submussive di bawah umur 17 tahun _lagi_. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengangkat wajah bocah itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Sehun dapat melihat dirinya di dalam Baekhyun. Seorang bocah rapuh yang berusaha lari dari hidupnya yang kacau.

Dan sayangnya, bocah polos nan rapuh itu bertemu dengan monster yang membuatnya semakin takut akan realita dunia yang kejam.

"Aku hanya seorang pelajar. Jadi, aku akan menitipkanmu pada seorang temanku. Dia.. jauh lebihbaik daripada Kris jadi kau bisa memercayainya." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari-cari kontak Victoria. Gadis itu adalah anak orang kaya yang entah mengapa bisa berteman dengan Kris dan terlibat ke dalam bdsm _lifestyle_ seperti ini.

Saat Sehun sedang menunggu Victoria mengangkat telponnya, tangan Baekhyun menarik ujung bajunya membuat Sehun melirik ke arahnya. Baekhyun dengan wajah malu-malu berkata, "Terima kasih, Master." Bocah itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sehun.

Kali ini, Sehun bukan hanya melihat dirinya di dalam bocah itu. Melainkan juga, Luhan. Dan sekilas.. Jongin.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung ataupun sata jam istirahat, dia tidak berhenti menyentuh setiap gadis yang berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan, saat jam istirahat kedua Jongin meminta seorang gadis yang terkenal dengan gelar pelacurnya untuk bersetubuh di toilet sekolah. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Ia bertindak seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh, Jongin-ahh."

"_Shut up, Bitch!_"

Setelah menembakkan spermanya di dalam tubuh gadis itu, Jongin langsung menurunkan gadis itu dari pinggangnya dan memakainya celana. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ekspresi panik gadis itu. "Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak pakai kondom?"

Jongin meliriknya sekilas lalu tertawa keras. Tawa yang jelas menghina gadis itu. "Jinri-ah, jangan bertindak polos seperti itu. Aku tahu kau menyukai kehangatan sper-"

"Jongin, aku serius! Aku tidak pernah berhubungan seks tanpa kondom! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku hamil?"

Kini, Jongin berbalik menatap gadis itu. Dan ia tahu kalau Jinri tidak main-main atau berusaha untuk mengancamnya. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar panik dan ketakutan. "Aku tidak ingin hamil, Jongin!" Teriaknya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Jongin hanya mematung tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menatap Jinri yang mulai menangis di hadapannya. Dengan tangan mengepal dan perasaan kacau, Jongin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalam toilet.

Jongin tidak ada niatan untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan menuju satu ruangan yang biasanya dijadikan tempat ia merokok atau saat dirinya ingin sendiri – ruang rapat OSIS. Jongin berhenti di depan ruangan tersebut lalu membuka pintunya. Dirinya kembali mematung saat melihat Sehun berada di dalam sana. Pemuda itu berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Tangan Jongin sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun yang membuatnya terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini. Ya, semua ini karena Sehun yang membuatnya sadar kalau pemuda itu tidak lebih dari sekedar iblis yang suka menyiksa orang. _Apa pemuda itu memiliki perasaan?_ Jongin mendengus. _Tentu saja, tidak._

"Jongin, kau sudah mencari apa yang kuminta kemarin?"

Terlambat. Sehun kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan wajah dingin, Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada kepala sekolah."

"Jangan bodoh, Jongin. Tidak akan ada yang memercayaimu."

"Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup."

Sehun menarik senyum getir dibibirnya. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Namun bagi Jongin, dirinya terlihat congkak dengan reputasi yang dimilikinya. "Aku tidak takut akan kematian, Jongin. Aku lebih takut untuk hidup." Ujar Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di dalam suaranya.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia meninju wajah Sehun hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Jongin tidak membiarkan pemuda itu untuk bernfas lega untuk sedetik saja. Ia berjongkok di samping Sehun lalu menarik kerah seragam pemuda itu. Ia kembali meninju wajah Sehun membuat tubuh pemuda itu kembali menghantam lantai.

"Dasar bajingan! Kepuasan semacam apa yang kau dapatkan saat melukai orang-orang tak berdosa seperti itu? Apa kau bahkan pantas disebut sebagai manusia?" Bentak Jongin lalu kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Sehun. Darah mulai mengalir turun dari hidung dan bibir pemuda itu.

Namun, Sehun tidak ada sama sekali niatan untuk melawan.

_Ya, apa kau pantas disebut sebagai manusia? Kau membiarkan Kris melukai Luhan, membuatnya gila, lalu membunuhnya. Dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain melihat Kris melukai seseorang yang kau cintai? Tidak ada._

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan?!" Satu tinjuan kembali mengenai rahang pipinya.

_Aku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang lagi._

"_Damnit_, lawan aku Sehun!" Jongin berhenti. Nafas pemuda itu terengah dan matanya hanya tertuju kepada Sehun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka matanya membalas tatapan Jongin. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati?!"

_Kematian pun tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku._

"Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak bisa membacamu." Jongin duduk di samping pemuda itu terlihat menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya. Padahal, seharusnya ia merasa puas saat melihat musuh terbesarnya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun, mengapa? Ia tidak merasakan kepuasan itu sama sekali.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya enggan memberikan jawaban. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia merasa tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah Sehun perbuat padanya?

"M-Maafkan aku." Jongin berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Sehun memicing tajam saat melihat Jongin tiba-tiba saja meminta maafnya. "J-Jongin, kau tidak boleh menyukaiku."

Sontak, Jongin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Aku tidak ingin memukulmu lagi, Setan. Jadi, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh." Ancam Jongin. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia berjanji kalau ia tidak akan pernah memukul Sehun lagi – well, tidak sampai separah ini.

Sehun tertawa. Tawa sarkastis yang membuat Jongin terdiam. "Kau mulai tertarik padaku. Kau mulai penasaran akan duniaku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalamnya."

Jongin hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sehun. _Karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, _seseorang berbisik di dalam kepalanya. _Kau penasaran, Jongin. And curiousty can killed the cat. _Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Jadi, kumohon tinggalkan aku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah sedekat ini, Jongin. _Please, stay away from me_."

Perkataan itu adalah perkataan terakhir yang didengarnya dari Sehun sebelum pemuda itu pingsan. Jongin tidak membawanya ke ruang UKS. Namun, ia memangil pertolongan. Seorang anak culun yang kebetulan lewat tidak jauh dari ruangan tersebut ia pancing untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hingga, akhirnya siswa itu menemukan Sehun. Jongin masih tidak menunjukkan dirinya.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan Jongin merasa dirinya semakin kacau.

Sehun tidak pernah mengakui kalau dirinyalah yang membuat pemuda itu babak belur. Sehun bilang ada seorang anak berandalan dari sekolah lain yang menyelinap ke dalam sekolah mereka dan dirinya terlibat perkelahian dengan anak berandalan itu. Rumor beredar cepat dikalangan para siswa. Hani tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti kakaknya setelah insiden itu.

Saat Jongin sedang memperhatikan Sehun dan Sehun balas menatapnya, Jongin bersumpah kalau ia melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Dan tentu saja, itu bukan suatu pertanda yang baik untuk dirinya.

Jongin kembali membuka situs google dan mengetik satu kata yang menghantui dirinya selama dua hari ini. Ia ingin tahu. Ia ingin mengerti. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindari Oh Sehun dan rahasia pemuda itu.

Jongin mengetik BDSM dengan tangan gemetar.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

OMFG! AKU UDAH.. UMM BEBERAPA MINGGU YA NGGAK UPDATE? DAN SEKALINYA AKU UPDATE YA BEGINI DEH.. still gaje lol

Anyways, aku makin suka sama Sehun dan maaf kalau aku buat karakter dia tuh.. gimana ya nyaris perfect kayak gini. Dia benar-benar gambaran Christian Grey yang minta diperbaiki banget karena masa lalunya. Siapa yang benci Kris di sini? Well, Rin lumayan sebel sama karakternya karena dia emang antagonis ato karakter villian di sini.. jadi wajar sih ya..

And say hello to little Byun Baekhyun! Aku nggak ada rencana sama sekali untuk masukin dia ke dalam fanfic ini.. dan somehow dia masuk aja ke dalam scene antara Kris dan Sehun hehe.

Untuk next chapter and for the future.. aku warning banget sama Kris. Karena as you know dia bukan dominant yang kayak Sehun. He's aim to please himself. Jadi, yah bakal banyak scene distrubing Kris di sini.. dan someday flashback antara Sehun dan Kris akan datang meneror kalian lol

Soal anorexia itu.. maaf author nggak reseacrh yang terlalu dalam. Karena novel-novel di wattpad yang ngangkat anorexia itu menurut author itu exactly right. Padahal mungkin aja salah kan? Cuma dari pengamatan author orang yang kena anorexia syndrom itu biasanya used to be fat, don't have confidenct enough, ato punya dark past yang bikin dia jadi begitu.

And oh, thanks for **Akasuna no Akem**i yang sudah ralat. Yang benar itu Sehun bukan anak angkat hehe.

For **oracle88** juga.. thanks for masukan soal bulimia dan anorexia aku bakal research lebih dalam dan NO.. aku sedikit pun tidak terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka yang Our Love. Kalau terinspirasi dari Fifty Shades of Grey sih, well I do hehe..

The last one for **kaishixun**.. well you right babe.. cal is actually 5SOS's Calum Hood lol

P.S you want to ask anything just contact me on my askfm (ferineee)

P.S.S Check out my new hunkai's fic yaa.. judulnya Wildest Dream (#shamelessly promoted her own fic)


	6. Chapter 6

_**BDSM adalah gabungan dari beberapa singkatan yaitu, Bondage (perbudakan &amp; Discipline (Disiplin) atau disingkat BD , Domination (Dominasi) &amp; Submission (Subordinat) atau disingkat DS, Sadism (Sadisme) &amp; Masacochism (Masakokis) atau disingkat SM. **_

_**Dalam "permainan" BDSM pelaku dibagi menjadi 2 bagian: Tuan/Master/Dominant dan Budak/Slave/Submussive**_

_**Budak/Slave/Submussive : kehilangan kuasa atas tubuh dan pikiran**_

_**Tuan/Master/Dominant : memegang kontrol atas semua kegiatan**_

_**Bondage (perbudakan) adalah cabang dari BDSM yang melibatkan kegiatan pengekangan kebebasan atau pengendalian terhadap individu, Dominant lah yang memiliki hak untuk mengekang Submussive-nya. Dalam pelaksanaannya, kegiatan ini menggunakan peralatan seperti tali, rantai, borgol untuk mengikat dan juga barang-barang seperti kursi, rak, palang berbentuk X, dsb. Selain itu, dalam pelaksanaan kegiatan ini sering kali dilakukan pengekangan terhadap kebebasan dari Slave untuk berbicara dan melihat.**_

Jongin langsung meng-scroll kursor komputernya ke bawah karena ia tidak kuat membaca deskripsi tentang cabang BDSM lainnya yang hanya menanamkan _imagine _tentang dirinya dan Sehun – yang mungkin akan memaksa menjadi dominant-nya. _Damn, no fucking way, _selama kewarasannya masih ada ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendominasi dan mengatur-atur dirinya seperti hewan peliharaan.

_**BDSM adalah gaya hidup yang memerlukan kepercayaan terhadap satu sama lain yang tinggi. Seorang dominant harus mengerti dan mengetahui batas dari submussive-nya. Dan seorang submussive harus bisa memuaskan dominant-nya. Dalam lifestyle BDSM, dominant bukan hanya mengatur submussive-nya di atas ranjang. Melainkan, kehidupan sehari-hari submussive-nya dengan menyediakan segala macam hal yang submussive-nya butuhkan.**_

_**Sebagai ganti dari kebaikan dominant-nya, submussive harus patuh akan setiap perintah yang dominant-nya berikan.**_

WHAT THE FUCK?! Jika Sehun adalah semacam dominant yang tergila-gila akan mengontrol seseorang. Jongin sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Ia mengklik tanda x di pojok kanan komputernya. Ia tertegun sejenak di depan layar komputernya memperhatikan layar deskopnya.

Jika Sehun adalah orang semacam itu, Jongin memilih untuk menjauhinya. Atau kalau perlu menganggap dirinya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

.

.

Chapter 5 : be my friend or my sub?

.

.

"Jujur saja, apa ada di antara kalian yang pernah mencoba anal sex?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kala itu, kelompok Jongin sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah. Tiga di antara mereka sedang asyik merokok. Sementara, sebagian lainnya hanya bersantai dengan ponsel ditangan mereka. "Tentu saja pernah, _dude_. _Vagina isn't enough for me._" Jawab Cal sambil memainkan game di Iphone-nya.

"Maksudku, anal sex.. umm, terhadap diri kalian sendiri. Jadi, seperti.. _fingering_-" Chanyeol berhenti melanjutkan penjelasannya karena tatapan _'wtf, man' _yang diberikan seluruh temannya, tanpa terkecuali Jongin. "_Fuck you, guys_. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Namun, argumentasi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengubah cara pandang kelima temannya.

"Oke, jujur saja, aku pernah." Ujar Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Seluruh pasang mata kali ini beralih menatapnya memberikan tatapan yang sama. Jaehyun memutar matanya lalu mulai menjelaskan, "Jadi begini, aku pernah berhubungan seks dengan cewek yang sedikit aneh. Saat sedang memberikanku _blowjob_, satu jarinya entah sengaja atau tidak masuk ke dalam _hole_-ku."

"_What the fuck, dude." _Gumam Jongin. Sementara, Woobin memasang geli dan Cal memasang wajah prihatin.

Taeyong yang diam saja, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbagi ceritanya. "Kalau aku, jujur saja karena iseng jadi..." Taeyong tidak pernah bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Chanyeol langsung mencengkram bahunya membuat cowok itu merasa sedikit risih.

"Taeyong, kau gay?!"

Taeyong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi gugup. Dengan tawa yang terdengar janggal, ia membantah tuduhan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja, tidak! Kau pernah dengar soal wanita yang menggunakan _strap-on _untuk melakukan anal sex dengan pria? Menurutku, sex dalam berbagai macamnya itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuk menilai orinetasi seksual seseorang. Ada beberapa wanita yang menjadi dominant dalam hubungan BDSM dan pria lah yang menjadi submussive."

Mendengar kata BDSM terucap dari bibir Taeyong, Jongin langsung beralih dari ponselnya dan menaruh seluruh perhatiannya kepada Taeyong. "Kau terdengar seperti dokter spesialis seks." Celetuk Jaehyun.

"Makanya,_ hyung-hyung_ku tersayang, banyak-banyaklah membaca. Jangan hanya menonton dan mempraktekannya saja!" sindir Taeyong lalu mendapat _hadiah_ berupa jitakan keras dari keempat _hyung_-nya.

"Dasar bocah." Umpat Woobin, yang dibalas oleh cengiran khas Taeyong.

"Jongin-ah, kudengar kemarin kau berhubungan seks dengan Jinri di toilet sekolah, hm?" Tanya Cal tiba-tiba membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju ke arah Jongin yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada garis kerutan yang dalam dikeningnya. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya, Cal menepuk bahu Jongin membuat sahabatnya itu nyaris melonjak kaget. "Hei, Jongin. _You seems weird, bro. Something bothering you, hm?"_

"_Fuck_, Cal mulai bicara dalam bahasa alien." Bisik Chanyeol kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya berusaha memahami apa yang temannya katakan. Sementara, Woobin hanya termangu bingung dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mungkin, hanya Taeyong saja yang mengerti perkataan _hyung_-nya itu karena, _well_, nilai ulangan bahasa inggrisnya terbilang cukup bagus (pas tujuh puluh lima).

"Hah? Oh, aku cuma lelah, Cal. _Don't worry,dude._"

Cal menganggukkan kepalanya, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya memercayai jawaban Jongin. Ia bukan orang yang baru beberapa bulan mengenal Jongin. Sebelum ada Jaehyun, Woobin dan Taeyong. Cal, Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah _patner in crime _sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Jadi, tidak aneh jika dirinya lebih mengenal Jongin daripada Jongin mengenal dirinya sendiri. _"Well, _bagaimana dengan Jinri? Lebih seksi Jinri atau Hani, _bro_?" Tanya Cal sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja, Hani!" Jawab Jongin lalu _high-five _dengan Woobin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi, sayang ya _hyung_.. karena Soojung jalang itu kau tidak bisa tidur dengannya lagi. Dan jangan lupakan Oh Sehun!"

Jongin beralih melirik Taeyong. Kenapa bocah itu mesti membawa Sehun ke dalam topik pembicaraan ini? Jongin berusaha memalsukan ekspresi wajahnya seringai lebar. "Oh Sehun bukan masalah besar bagiku. Jika aku memang menginginkan Hani, siapapun tidak dapat menghalangiku untuk mendapatkannya. Termasuk Oh Sehun bajingan itu."

Ada kilatan penuh amarah yang tersirat di dalam mata Jongin. Cal yang menyadari perubahan di dalam diri Jongin dan Chanyeol, yang sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi antara sahabatnya dengan Sehun, saling pandang seolah mereka sedang bertelepati. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya yang kemudian dibalas oleh Cal.

"Nah, begitu dong.. itu baru namanya Kim Jongin!" Seru Jaehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya. Jongin hanya terdiam dengan seringai. Poninya yang jatuh turun nyaris menutupi matanya berhasil menutupi segala macam perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Sehun sekarang.

"Eh, kudengar kemarin ada yang melihat Sehun sedang berjalan berduaan bersama seorang cowok yang lebih muda darinya. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun itu-" Taeyong tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Karena dengan suara lantang Jongin memotong dirinya, "Kupikir Oh Sehun itu gay!"

"Hah?! Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Woobin dan Jaehyun bersamaan.

"_Well, _siapa yang tahu? Biasanya pemuda seperti dia itu masuk ke dalam tipe-tipe cowok gay." Ujar Jongin memaksakan pendapatnya sendiri. Pemuda itu mengambil sekotak rokok yang berada di atas paha Chanyeol. Dia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak lalu menyalakannya.

_Jongin hanya merokok jika dia memiliki masalah atau saat dia merasa benar-benar bosan. _Cal menyikut bahu Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol melotot ke arahnya. Cal melirik Jongin dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangannya. Melihat Jongin sedang meniupkan asap rokok ke udara, membuat Chanyeol balik melirik Cal dengan kening mengerut.

"Sebaiknya kita balik ke kelas sekarang, setelah ini ada ulangan matematika." Ujar Chanyeol menarik perhatian keempat temannya. Jaehyun dan Woobin saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi horor.

"Cal, kau kan jago matemati-"

"Tidak." Namun, Cal langsung memotong Jaehyun.

Kali ini, giliran Woobin yang berusaha membujuk Cal. "Ayolah, kau tahu kami tidak pernah belajar-"

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi, Cal memotong bujukan temannya itu. "Aku masih bingung kenapa kalian menganggapku jago matematika padahal selama ini aku hanya mendapat nilai yang pas KKM saja?!"

"Setidaknya, kau tidak mendapat 10!" Seru Jaehyun dengan wajah murung.

"Atau 20!" Timpal Woobin. Lalu, kedua bocah idiot itu saling _high five _membuat Cal sengaja mendengus keras di depan mereka.

Jongin hanya menarik senyum kecil setiap melihat tingkah bodoh sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Pemuda itu kembali meniupkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Barulah beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemas. "Apa ini karena _dia_?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Jongin hanya menatapnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku tidak akan menghakimi hubunganmu dengan _dia_, Jongin. Jika kau bahagia bersama-"

"Tidak ada yang namanya _hubungan_ di antara kami berdua, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan mau terikat hubungan apapun dengannya. Lagipula, apa kau lupa? Aku sangat membenci dirinya. Mustahil bagi kami untuk bersatu." Jelas Jongin. Dia tidak memberikan alasan klise soal dirinya yang _straight_ atau masih menyukai para gadis. Jongin malah menggunakan kata benci sebagai alasan, yang membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran akan hubungan apa yang dimiliki Sehun dan Jongin.

"Apa kau masih akan melanjutkan rencanamu itu?"

Jongin tertegun menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat. Sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia mengalihkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca matanya yang mungkin akan berkata lain. "Tidak, anggap saja rencana itu tidak pernah ada. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya, Yeol. Aku bahkan ingin menganggapnya tidak pernah ada."

Setelah itu, Jongin mengunci dirinya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mengorek informasi soal Sehun dan rahasia pemuda itu. Inilah bagian yang paling membingungkan bagi Jongin. Jika ia sangat membenci Sehun dan menginginkan pemuda itu mendapat hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya, kenapa ia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk membongkar rahasia pemuda itu? Ia bahkan tidak bisa memberitahu Chanyeol – yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Jaehyun, Woobin dan Cal masih berdebat soal ulangan matematika. Cal memang sengaja mengalihkan perhatian kedua bocah idiot itu agar Chanyeol dapat berbicara empat mata dengan Jongin. Namun, tampaknya mereka melupakan satu orang yang sedaritadi berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa maksud dari percakapan Jongin dan Chanyeol barusan. Masih terlalu sulit baginya untuk menebak siapa _dia _yang Jongin bicarakan. Tetapi, bukan namanya Taeyong jika tidak bisa memecahkan masalah sekecil ini. Ia akan mencari tahu rahasia Jongin sendiri. Lalu, setelah menemukannya. Mungkin, Jongin dapat terbuka padanya dan mulai memandang dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman, sahabat atau adik.

Taeyong melirik ke arah Jongin sekilas. _Kapan Jongin sadar dan peka terhadap perasaannya?_

.

.

"Sehun." Hani berdiri di depan mejanya. Gadis itu membawa dua bekal makanan yang telah dibuatnya untuk Sehun dan dirinya sendiri. "Ayo makan."

Sehun tersenyum kepada adiknya itu lalu bangkit berdiri. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di dalam ruang OSIS melirik ke arah kami. Beberapa gadis merasa iri karena Hani-lah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa mendapat perhatian dari Sehun.

"Mereka semua memperhatikan kita, Hun." Bisik Hani merasa risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan kepada dirinya dan Sehun.

"Abaikan saja." Balas Sehun. Pemuda itu melirik kotak makan yang Hani bawa dan merasa mual tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengecewakan Hani. Ia akan memaksa dirinya untuk makan.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di kantin, Sehun dan Hani kembali menjadi sorotan di sana. Banyak bisikan yang terdengar saat mereka berjalan mencari meja yang kosong. Kedekatan Sehun dan Hani yang terbilang sangatlah dekat membuat beberapa orang tidak percaya kalau mereka adalah kakak dan adik. Andai saja mereka tahu kalau Sehun dan Hani adalah saudara tiri. Mungkin, rumor yang beredar tentang mereka akan lebih ekstrim lagi.

Jongin yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Dia diam-diam melirik ke arah pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Sehun terlihat dingin dan tidak berperasaan seperti biasanya. _Image _yang sedari dulu diciptakan untuk Sehun terasa semakin pas setelah Jongin mengetahui rahasianya. _Mungkin, Oh Sehun memang tidak punya hati._

Sementara itu, Hani yang sedang membukakan bekal Sehun dengan senyum lebar membuat Sehun semakin sulit menahan dirinya. "Ayo dimakan, Hun." Ujar Hani sambil membuka tutup bekalnya sendiri.

Sehun terdiam menatap bekal yang Hani telah buat khusus untuknya. Sehun yakin kalau masakan Hani pasti terasa enak dilidahnya. Namun, seenak apapun makanan yang dimakannya. Itu tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun berhenti untuk muntah setelah memakan makanan itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun menyendok sup buatan Hani. Hani memperhatikannya dengan wajah berseri. Sehun membalas senyum Hani dengan lemah lalu mulai menyantap sup tersebut sampai sup itu habis. Sebelum Hani sempat menanyakan apa masakannya terasa enak atau tidak, Sehun langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya. Pemuda itu berlari keluar dari area kantin membuat seluruh pasang mata kembali tertuju ke arahnya maupun Hani.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia merasa cemasa kepada bajingan itu. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.. hingga ia mulai perduli pada Oh Sehun.

.

.

_Pertama kali Sehun mengenal Wu Yifan adalah saat ayah Sehun baru saja dikurung di dalam penjara. Meskipun, monster yang selama ini menyiksa dirinya serta ibunya sudah tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi. Sehun tetap merasa takut. Bocah yang baru berusia 13 tahun itu selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dan menangis setiap malam. Memori buruk yang berusaha dilupakannya terus menerornya hingga ia takut untuk tidur._

_Ibu Sehun mencoba membawa Sehun ke psikologi untuk diterapi. Namun, terapi yang berjalan nyaris setahun lebih itu gagal karena tidak ada niatan dari diri Sehun untuk berubah._

_Hingga, suatu hari Sehun bertemu dengan seorang pria berusia kisaran duapuluh tahunan di taman dekat rumahnya. Pria itu duduk di samping Sehun tampak sedang menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpanya. Sehun yang diam-diam memperhatikan merasa tertarik akan pria itu tanpa alasan yang jelas._

"_Jika kau milikku, aku akan menghukummu karena memperhatikan orang asing adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan." Ujar pria itu tiba-tiba. Sehun langsung membeku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. _

_Saat pria itu membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam namun terdapat kelembutan tersirat di dalamnya, Sehun tahu kalau pria ini adalah pertanda buruk. _

"_Namaku Wu Yifan. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Kris."_

.

.

Sehun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil. Sehun jatuh duduk di lantai toilet dengan wajah pucat. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu meninju dinding bilik toilet dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia berteriak keras sebagai makian terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Jongin yang berdiri di depan wastafel toilet hanya terdiam mendengarkan teriakan Sehun. Sama seperti Sehun, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada satu titik. Ada berbagai macam dugaan yang berputar-putar menuntut jawaban yang benar. Saat suara teriakan itu berhenti dan pintu bilik toilet terbuka, Jongin langsung mendekat ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya. Sehun yang tentu saja kaget hanya bisa membeku di dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Yah, hangat. Sudah lama Sehun tidak menemukan kehangatan yang membuatnya senyaman ini. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati _moment _yang sulit diakuinya nyata ini.

"Aku tahu rahasiamu, Sehun. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menjauh darimu. Aku berusaha keras untuk membencinya. Tapi, tetap saja.. aku masih ada di sini, memelukmu layaknya orang bodoh, dengan perasaan cemas yang membuatku nyaris menggila."

Tubuh Sehun menegang merasakan perasaan familiar yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya teringat akan Luhan. _Luhan_, Sehun menggertakkan giginya, _apa yang terjadi pada Luhan akan terulang kembali pada Sehun? Apa Jongin juga akan jatuh cinta padanya dan berakhir seperti Luhan?_

"Aku bukan gay, Sehun. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang mau di dominasi olehmu. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Mungkin, kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang."

_Tidak, Jongin. Kita tidak bisa berteman. Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan bajingan laknat sepertiku. _Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin membuat pelukan pemuda itu terlepas. Jongin menatapnya dengan wajah bingung yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam serta dingin milik Sehun.

"Berhenti membuat dirimu terlihat idiot sepertimu, Kim Jongin. Aku bukan Oh Sehun yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak mau berteman. Kau tahu siapa aku. Pertemanan bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan." Ujar Sehun tegas.

Jongin hanya terdiam menatapnya tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun. Setiap gadis cantik yang diajak tidurnya bersama, walaupun mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit, langsung menerima ajakannya secara spontan. Dan sekarang, disaat dirinya meminta seseorang untuk berteman dengannya, orang itu malah seenaknya menolak tawarannya.

Padahal, Jongin hanya meminta Sehun berteman dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta lebih. Namun, Sehun tetap menolaknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, Oh Sehun? Seseorang memintamu untuk berteman dengannya dan responmu seperti itu." Kata Jongin lirih. Ia jelas tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya terhadap Sehun.

Sehun yang berusaha keras memasang ekspresi yang sama, menggangguk dengan wajah datar. "Karena aku tidak punya hati. Makanya, aku menjadi seorang dominant, Kim Jongin. Aku menyiksa seseorang demi kepuasaanku. Apa itu kedengarannya aku masih mempunyai hati?"

_Tidak. _"Tapi, semua orang memiliki hati dan perasaan, Sehun. Aku, yang dianggap salah satu bajingan di sekolah saja, masih memiliki perasaan dan hati. Oh Sehun, semua orang di dunia ini memiliki kedua hal itu untuk mengimbangi kehidupan mereka. Aku yakin kau juga pasti memilikinya."

"Tapi, aku tidak punya, Jongin." Ujar Sehun. Kali ini, ia menekankan setiap kalimatnya. _Ya, memang benar. Sehun is too broken to be in love with someone._

"Kau punya, Sehun!" Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia berteriak keras hingga mungkin suaranya terdengar sampai keluar toilet. "Hanya kau tidak menyadarinya saja!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Lagipula, seandainya aku memilikinya. Aku pun juga tidak mau menggunakannya. Hidup di dunia yang sekacau ini membuatku ingin berhenti untuk merasa. Lebihbaik, tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali daripada terluka berulang kali." Sekilas, Jongin dapat melihat sesuatu dimata Sehun yang terpancar keluar. Sesuatu itu membuat Jongin tersadar kalau Oh Sehun adalah seorang pemuda malang yang memiliki trauma berat. Akibat trauma itu, Sehun berubah menjadi seperti ini. Seorang pemuda yang berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasakan apapun, selain kebencian.

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin berani mendekati Sehun dan kemudian, mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sehun hanya terdiam merasakan bibir dinginnya bertemu dengan kehangatan milik Jongin. Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak memejamkan matanya dan memperdalam ciuman Jongin. Ia menahan dirinya sangat keras hingga rasanya Sehun nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

_Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

Saat, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sehun lalu berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu merasa lagi, Sehun. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Ucapan Jongin itu berhasil membuat seringai Sehun tertarik dibibirnya. Dalam hatinya, ia menertawai Jongin. Karena sampai kapanpun, Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa memainkan _permainan _ini. Pada akhirnya, Jongin-lah pihak yang akan terluka dan menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus setuju untuk menjadi _submussive_-ku."

.

.

Rin's note :

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATEEE.. SEMINGGU INI PENUH DENGAN ULANGAN, TUGAS, ULANGAN, DAN TUGASSS

ANYWAYS, SIAPA YANG SIAP UNTUK MASUK KE DALAM DUNIA BDSM JONGIN DAN SEHUN?!

p.s aku ngerasa Jongin itu bad boy yang sweet bangett.. dia ngajak Sehun temenan omfgg.. dan as usual, Sehun is such bad-ass dominant!

p.s if u want to ask something related to this fic just contact me on my askfm


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : I want you

* * *

"Kau sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan pertemanan yang berusaha aku tawarkan."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tentu saja, ia tidak mengerti. Karena selama hidupnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang hanya menawarkan suatu pertemanan yang tidak bermakna lain padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi s_ubmissive_-ku?"

Jongin mengerang keras merasa Sehun sengaja ingin menguji kesabarannya. Apa pemuda itu benar-benar tidak punya otak atau mungkin.. hati? "Kau menanyakannya semudah kau menanyakan hari ini aku makan apa." cibir Jongin. Sehun berusaha menekan senyumnya dan tetap memasang wajah datar. Namun, efek yang Jongin miliki terhadap dirinya membuat ia selalu ingin tersenyum dan, sungguh, itu di luar karakternya sebagai _dominant_.

"Bagiku, BDSM itu bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Itu adalah gaya hidupku dan aku menikmatinya." ujar Sehun enteng. Pemuda itu benar-benar tenang dan Jongin membenci segala tingkah _sok_ mengintimidasinya.

"Bagiku, BDSM adalah hal yang bodoh. Aku masih tidak mengerti akan konsep dibalik gaya hidup yang kau nikmati itu. Lagipula, _for fuck' sake._. kau masih SMA! Mau jadi apa kau-"

"Menjadi seorang _dominant _tidak akan mempengaruhi masa depanku. Lain halnya jika aku menjadi seorang _submissive_." potong Sehun masih memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Jongin rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Apa Sehun tidak menyadari apa saja yang baru dikatakannya? Jika menjadi submissive dapat mempengaruhi masa depan atau bahkan akal sehatnya, mengapa bajingan itu tetap menawarkan peran tersebut padanya? "Kau tega menghacurkan masa depan, akal sehat, dan jiwa seseorang hanya demi kepuasanmu sendiri? Aku memang bajingan, Sehun. Tapi, aku tidak sejahat itu."

Pernyataan Jongin barusan berhasil menohok dirinya. Sehun sampai merasakan sesak di dadanya dan rasanya ia juga ingin muntah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan kata-kata Jongin barusan tidak berhenti menyerang dirinya. Pertahanannya sebentar lagi runtuh. Dan Jongin masih berdiri di hadapannya mulai merasa cemas. Sehun menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tetap tersadar dan kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

Namun, ia tidak bisa. Kata-kata Jongin terlalu benar hingga melukainya cukup dalam.

"Aku akan membawaku keluar dari sini." ujar Jongin. Penekanan di dalam suaranya menunjukkan kalau Sehun tidak memiliki hak untuk membantahnya. Ini adalah keputusan mutlak Jongin.

Jongin menuntunnya keluar dari toilet berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian siapapun, yang bisa saja menarik mereka ke kelas masing-masing dan rencana mereka (atau lebih tepatnya Jongin) berakhir gagal total. Sehun tidak pernah bolos dalam mata pelajaran apapun, sekalipun ia sangat membenci kelas bahasa karena keahliannya membuat puisi di bawah rata-rata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bolos dan sungguh aneh baginya karena Kim Jongin-lah yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini.. untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan, Jongin tidak memintanya atau memberitahukan rencananya. Namun, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya dan menurut saja akan rencana bolos pemuda itu.

"Aku bawa mobil. Dan kali ini, kau-lah yang tidak boleh membantah!" seru Sehun, saat Jongin membuka mulutnya. Pemuda itu langsung menutupnya kembali dengan wajah malas. Sehun menyeringai lalu giliran dirinya yang menuntun Jongin sekarang.

Jongin mengekor di belakangnya mendadak tidak bersemangat dengan ide bolos bersama Oh Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya membuat Jongin nyaris menendang pemuda itu, tepat di selangkangannya. Ia tidak suka perlakuan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa seperti seorang gadis.

"Lain kali, jika kau melakukannya lagi. Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun yang ada di tengah selangkanganmu itu." ancam Jongin tidak main-main.

Sehun berpura-pura meringis lalu menyeringai. "_Lain kali_, huh? Ini bukan kencan pertama dan terakhir kita?"

Kening Jongin mengerut, sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. "Siapa yang bilang ini kencan? Lagipula, menurut _research_-ku semalam, kebanyakan dominant tidak mengajak submissive-nya kencan."

"Aku, aku yang bilang kalau ini kencan. Dan asal kau tahu, Kim Jongin, aku bukan salah satu dari _kebanyakan_ dominant itu." Ada pintu mobil yang menjadi tembok penghalang mereka berdua. Jika Jongin terbebas dari _tembok_ itu, mungkin ia sudah menonjok pipi Sehun memberikan luka baru bagi pemuda itu.

Jongin beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menarik pintu mobil dengan kesal hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kim Jongin begitu spesial sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berhenti menginginkannya. Mungkin, ini bukan soal menjadikan Jongin sebagai submissive-nya saja. Mungkin, ia menginginkan Jongin lebih dari itu. Menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai temannya, mungkin.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua kaki naik ke atas _dashboard_, sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Sehun yang tidak berhenti memperhatikannya beberapa saat sebelumnya akhirnya, menyerah. Ia membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun yang pemuda itu inginkan. Dan hitunglah hal tersebut sebagai tanda terima kasih darinya, atas apa yang terjadi di toilet tadi.

Sehun mengendari mobil keluar dari halaman sekolah. Lagu _bring me to life_ milik Evanescene melantun dari radio mobilnya. Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas mendapati pemuda itu sedang menggumamkan lagu tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. Namun, Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Ya, mungkin pemuda itu menjawabnya. Jika, gumaman yang merupakan potongan dari lagu tersebut bisa disebut sebagai jawaban.

Sehun memutar matanya, memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin ke satu-satunya tempat yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini. _Danau Seokchon. _Terakhir kali Sehun ke sana, ia membawa Luhan untuk menunjukkan tempat persembunyiannya jika ia ingin terlepas dari segala kegilaan yang membelenggunya – atau lebih singkatnya, jika ia ingin lari dari Wu Yifan. Beberapa menit kemudian, lagu _all I want_ milik Kodaline melantun menjadi lagu _lullaby _untuk mengantar Jongin ke dalam mimpinya.

Sehun kembali melirik ke sampingnya dan mendapati Jongin sudah tertidur lelap. Sehun tersenyum, merasakan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya bersama Luhan dulu. Ia merasa.. ia harus melindungi Luhan kala itu. Dan mungkin, sekarang.. ia merasa ia harus melindungi Jongin sekarang.

_But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
_

_All I want is,  
And all I need is  
To find somebody.  
I'll find somebody like you._

.

.

"Sehun bukan master-mu, Baekhyun." ulang Victoria, untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. "Ia tidak mungkin datang hari ini."

"Tapi, tapi, dia bilang padaku kalau…" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Apa Sehun sama saja seperti Kris? Menjanjikan sesuatu yang hanya akan berakhir menjadi janji palsu semata?

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku.." Victoria menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun membuat bocah itu tidak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari Victoria. Victoria menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat memberikan kesan familier yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada ibunya, yang entah ada dimana sekarang. "Sehun bukan seseorang seperti Yifan. Dia tidak menginginkan tubuhmu atau sifat menurutmu yang sempurna untuk seorang _submissive_, karena dia bukan Yifan. Dia menginginkanmu untuk bebas dan menjadi seseorang yang sepantasnya. Bukan menjadi seorang budak seks diumurmu yang… belia ini."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang Sehun inginkan darinya. Mengapa Sehun menginginkan dirinya _berbeda_ dari apa yang kebanyakan _dominant_ inginkan darinya? Kris bukan _dominant _pertamanya. Pria itu adalah orang ketiga yang membuatnya semakin mengerti akan posisinya. Mungkin, ia memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang _submissive_. Seorang budak bagi majikannya.

"Mengapa?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Victoria mengelus pipinya lembut lalu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat seorang bocah seusia Baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh gemetar namun memiliki sorot mata menantang, meskipun dirinya baru _dihukum_ oleh Yifan.

"Karena Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu. Bagaimana rasanya dirusak oleh seseorang diusia yang begitu muda. Sehun tahu seperti apa rasanya dan dia tidak mau kau merasakan efek yang sama padanya. Dia ingin kau menjadi.. kau. Bukan, menjadi seorang submissive _rusak_ yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan seseorang tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bahagia."

Victoria membuka matanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lebih jauh tentang bocah itu. Victoria masih begitu muda kala itu untuk membantah Yifan dan segala ide gilanya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menonton dan kemudian, memejamkan matanya saat Yifan mengayunkan cambuknya sebelum mengenai kulit Sehun, entah dibagian mana, yang Victoria tahu hanya suara jeritan Sehun yang menerornya semalaman.

Hingga, suatu hari Victoria memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan bocah itu. _"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini? Apa orangtuamu tidak mencarimu?"_

Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Victoria cukup lama sebelum menjawabnya. _"Tidak, ibuku mungkin sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya. Dia sudah lelah menghadapiku. Dan, kenapa aku ada di sini? Hm, aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu. Tapi, kata Yifan.. aku membutuhkan ini semua."_

"_Apa maksudnya dengan membutuhkan semua ini? Kau tahu kalau dia seorang sadist bukan dominant atau entahlah, apapun yang dijelaskannya padamu tidak seharusnya seperti ini!"_

"_Victoria,"_ suara bocah itu tidak terdengar lemah seperti s_ubmissive_ yang selama ini Yifan tunjukkan padanya. _Hell_, mungkin bocah bernama Oh Sehun ini memang bukan submissive pada kebanyakannya. _"aku membutuhkan ini. Agar nanti saat ayahku keluar dari penjara, aku dapat melawannya. Aku-aku.."_

Tubuh bocah itu mulai bergetar hebat. Victoria langsung berlari dan memeluknya erat sembari sesekali mencium rambutnya. Apapun yang Yifan tanamkan di dalam otak bocah ini. Victoria tahu kalau itu tidak lebih dari suatu alasan bodoh yang Yifan gunakan untuk membuat Sehun tetap menjadi _submissive_-nya. _"Sehun, sehun, kau kuat. Kau tahu itu." _bisik Victoria. Namun, Sehun tetap mengalami _panic attack_. Tubuh bocah itu semakin mendingin. _"Sehun, kau kuat. Kau kuat." _bisik Victoria lagi dan _lagi_.

"Victoria!" jerit Baekhyun dan akhirnya, Victoria tersadar.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak fokus. Um, oke, Baek, sebentar lagi seorang guru _private_ yang Sehun dan aku pilihkan untukmu akan datang. Jadi, bersiaplah!" Victoria mengacak rambut Baekhyun lalu bangkit berdiri. Sedaritadi, ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun agar dapat menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Victoria berjalan menuju pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan perasaan kacau. Ia membutuhkan istirahat sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Siapa bilang kalau masa lalu Sehun hanya berefek pada pemuda itu saja?

"Victoria!" panggilan Baekhyun membuat Victoria berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. "Pertanyaan terakhir." pinta Baekhyun dengan mata memohon. Victoria tersenyum lemah padanya lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau masih menjadi seorang dominant?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terdengar simpel itu berhasil membuat dada Victoria terasa menyesak. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku berhenti. Menjadi dominant adalah ide terbodoh yang Yifan pernah tanamkan padaku. Aku bukan orang sejahat dia. Dan lagipula, aku tidak memiliki bakat untuk itu." canda Victoria, memaksakan tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya dari seberang ruangan dengan senyum mengembang. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Kau lebihbaik dari dia, Victoria. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang bukan hanya bisa menjadi submissive-mu."

Victoria hanya bisa membalas pernyataan terakhir Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Jongin berpegangan pada pagar yang membatasi danau dengan jalan yang berada di pinggirannya. Jongin menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna kejinggaan. Senja. Jongin dapat melihatnya jelas dari sini. Pemandangan indah yang rela dibayarnya dengan jutaan won, namun Sehun berikan padanya secara cuma-cuma. "Kau benar-benar menginginkanku menjadi submissive-mu, huh?"

Sehun tahu kalau Jongin hanya bercanda. Namun, candaan pemuda itu sedikit menggores hatinya. Pada semudah itu Jongin menebak dirinya? Karena sungguh, ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, ia sangat menginginkan Jongin menjadi _submissive_-nya. "Mungkin." jawab Sehun lalu beranjak berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak berteman saja?"

"Karena kau tahu, kalau aku menginginkan lebih. Aku tidak bisa hanya sekedar menjadi teman, Jongin. Aku membutuhkan seluruh dirimu."

Sulit bagi Jongin untuk mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Matahari terbenam yang terlihat seperti lukisan mahal yang dipajang di galeri kota adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan. Namun, kata-kata Sehun barusan. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh padanya. "Seluruh diriku? Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya. Karena pemuda itu takut Jongin dapat membaca sesuatu di dalam matanya, yang berusaha mati-matian ia sembunyikan dari Jongin. "Aku sangat ingin mencium sekarang ini." ujar Sehun jujur. Pemuda itu masih menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Jongin tidak berhenti memperhatikan sebagian sisi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku." balas Jongin. Bukan, sebuah tantangan. Merupakan sebuah desakan bagi Sehun untuk melakukannya.

Dan tanpa perlu Jongin memintanya lagi, Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin, menangkup wajah pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Jongin mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, memperdalam ciuman yang mereka miliki. Ciuman yang awalnya bergerak pelan seolah mereka berdua begitu takut untuk kehilangan satu _moment_-pun berubah menjadi lebih liar dan.. panas. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya, begitupun dengan Jongin.

Masa bodoh jika ada yang melihat mereka atau kemudian, menghujat mereka. Keduanya tidak perduli. Karena pada saat itu, bagi mereka, hanya mereka-lah yang berputar di dunia ini. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada Yifan, Hani, Soojung, Victoria, Baekhyun atau siapapun. _Hanya ada mereka._

Saat Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sehun dan mulai menarik nafas, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kening beradu dengan milik Jongin. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Hidung mereka nyaris bertabrakan. Bibir mereka nyaris menyatu kembali jika keduanya tidak sedang menstabilkan nafas mereka sekarang. Jongin tersenyum, dan begitupun Sehun.

"Apa ini artinya kita sudah berteman?" tanya Jongin mengundang seringai Sehun.

"Apa ini artinya kalau kau setuju menjadi submissive-ku?" balas Sehun menjawabnya dengan satu pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat akal sehat Jongin _jungkir-balik_, memikirkan yang baik dan yang salah.

"Boleh aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu? Aku butuh waktu. Mungkin, dua hari. Atau enthalah."

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin berpikir jernih tanpa ada bayang-bayang bibirnya yang belum puas menyentuh Jongin. "Tidak masalah bagiku. Kau bisa memikirkannya dahulu, Jongin. Ini langkah yang sangat baru untukmu."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Sehun tidak memaksa atau mendesaknya. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya untuk siapapun. Ia juga tidak pernah menurut pada aturan macam apapun yang ada di hidupnya. Ia selalu memberontak dan itulah sifat aslinya. Sehingga, hal ini.. hal menjadi submissive ini sungguh merupakan hal yang _besar_ dan _baru_ baginya.

Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang submissive yang Sehun inginkan. Karena seperti inilah Kim Jongin – pemberontak yang tidak pernah patuh pada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau berani mencambukku atau melukaiku dengan apapun yang kau punya, aku akan berontak. Kau tahu itu." ujar Jongin dengan suara rendah. Namun, Sehun mendengarnya. "Aku bukan orang bodoh."

Sehun mengulum senyum, lantas mengecup keningnya membuat Jongin membeku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "Aku tidak mungkin melukaimu, pegang janjiku. Karena aku tahu, Kim Jongin, bagaimana rasanya dilukai dan disakiti seperti itu." bisik Sehun, lalu kali ini mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku akan melindungimu, bukannya melukaimu. Itu tugasku sebagai dominant."

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

SOOOOO, THE GATE IS OPEN NOW! GERBANG MENUJU DUNIA BDSM SEHUN AND JONGIN lol

Aku benar-benar suka hubungan sekai di chapter ini.. like seriously, I want some as gentle as Sehun.. he's seriously hawtt bangett idk how to explain his chara anymore.. he's just… ughhh

oiya, pas bagian di danau itu.. wajib dengerin lagu ed sheeran's kiss me

p.s. if you want to ask something to me or fangirl-ing about sehun's chara lol.. you can ask me on my askfm or just PM me.. see ya my lovely readerss

p.s.s ada yang bisa buatin poster buat fanfic ini? pweaseeee


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 : Our Beginnin

* * *

Jongin's POV

Keesokan harinya, aku sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya. Aku pikir aku masih belum menemukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menjawab tawaran Sehun. Apa yang ditawarkannya padaku adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku seumur hidup - sesuatu yang ditawarkannya adalah sesuatu yang _baru_ dan masih terasa _aneh_ bagiku.

Selama jam pelajaran, seperti biasanya aku tidak pernah memperhatikan, begitupun dengan Cal dan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain sejak jam pertama. Mataku berkeliling dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Jinri. Oke, ternyata gadis jalang itu sedaritadi memperhatikanku. Alisku bertaut seolah membentaknya untuk berhenti menatapku. Jinri membalasku dengan senyum miring lalu berbalik memperhatikan papan tulis. Tampaknya dia sangat membenciku sekarang. _But, whatever. I don't give a shit at all._

Aku menunggu bel pulang sekolah dengan perasaan gusar. Kemarin, Sehun membuatku berjanji untuk menemuinya dan membahas hal perihal hubungan BDSM ini. Kata Sehun, hubungan BDSM bukan hanya hubungan yang berpusat pada seks saja. Tetapi, juga rasa percaya pada satu sama lain dan rasa _respect_. Seorang submissive harus bisa mempercayai penuh dominant-nya. Karena tugas dominant pada dasarnya adalah memberikan kepuasaan seksual maupun batin pada submissive dengan berbagai caranya, seperti memerintah. Bukan, melukai submissive dengan melakukan berbagai hal diluar keinginan submissive tersebut, hanya karena seorang dominant menganggap hal berbahaya itu dapat memuaskannya. Dan bagi dominant, mereka sudah seharusnya menaruh _respect_ penuh kepada submissive-nya. Mereka harus menghargai submissive dan bukan menganggap submissive sebagai objek seks saja.

Dari penjelasan singkat Sehun kemarin, Jongin merasa hubungan BDSM tidak seburuk yang dirinya kira. Namun, tetap saja Jongin merasa berat untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun dan membiarkan dirinya didominasi oleh laki-laki lain. Jongin mendapat firasat kalau... semua ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi keras. Seluruh siswa bangkit berdiri dengan penuh antusias. Cal dan Chanyeol melempar delikan tajam. _Seriously_, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Berhenti menjadi siswi SMP yang saling merajuk seperti ini." cibirku sambil berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Aku mendengar dengusan keras dari Chanyeol.

"_Shut up, asshole_." gumam Cal. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat, menerobos keluar kelas. Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikan kepergiannya lalu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapku dengan sorot mata menyesal. Wajahnya memucat. Jujur saja, itu membuatku jadi merasa cemas padanya.

"Nanti malam, aku ke rumahmu. Akan kuceritakan semuanya." ujar Chanyeol. Sebelum, ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu kelas. Aku merasakan tepukan tangannya dibahuku.

_Fuck_. Aku berharap masalah mereka tidak serumit masalah yang kuhadapi sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dua bocah idiot, yang kebetulan adalah sahabatku, menambah berat beban yang menekan pikiranku.

Persis setelah aku melewati pintu kelas, aku merasakan seseorang kembali menepuk bahuku. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati Oh Sehun berdiri di hadapanku dengan seringai menyebalkannya. "Siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik. Secara reflek, aku menatap kesekeliling dan untungnya tidak ada satu pun orang yang berada di sekitar kami berdua.

"Kemana?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Ke suatu tempat. Seorang teman meminjamkan tempat itu untuk sebuah _eksperimen_."

Kuputar mataku, tentu saja mengerti akan apa maksudnya. Dan itulah yang membuatku merasa gugup. Tenggorokanku terasa kering serta entah sudah berapa kali aku menelan ludah. Perasaanku benar-benar.. _campur_ _aduk_. "Kedengarannya akan menyenangkan. Atau setidaknya, menghiburmu."

Senyum Sehun langsung memudar. Ekspresinya berganti menjadi cemas membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak akan mengikatmu di kepala ranjang, jika itu yang kau takuti." aku berusaha menekan senyum miring dibibirku. Apa yang dikatakannya terdengar penuh ironi. "Aku serius, Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal apapun diluar kehendakmu. Aku bukan _orang_ seperti itu."

Sehun jelas terlihat tersinggung. Sekeras apapun ia menutupi perasaannya itu denga poker face-nya. Aku mengenal Sehun cukup dekat daripada semua orang di sekolah ini. Aku tahu apa yang disembunyikannya. Aku tahu kontrol semacam apa yang dipegangnya. Sehingga, cukup mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui apa dia sedang berpura-pura atau dia memamg terluka. "Maaf. Aku tahu tadi itu benar-benar _dick_ _move_. Harusnya aku memercayaimu dan.. entahlah, Sehun. Aku hanya merasa gugup dan aku minta maaf." ingin sekali rasanya mencengkram _biceps_ Sehun agar dia tahu kalau aku gugup - sedikit takut juga, malah.

(Ya, the great Kim Jongin takut dengan BDSM. Berita baru untuk semua orang. Ha)

Sehun menghela nafas cukup panjang. Ia kelihatan.. lelah. Wajahnya yang sepucat _vampire_ di _Twilight_ terlihat lebih pucat lagi membuat kali ini meja berputar, aku-lah yang cemas padanya sekarang. "Kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, kita bisa makan dulu-"

"Aku tidak lapar." Sehun menggeram. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah membuatku semakin cemas. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya? Aku tahu kalau mister-sempurna-dalam-berbagai-hal ini memiliki rahasia lain yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Bukan hanya dariku, tapi dari semua orang.

"Tapi, pipimu tirus sekali. Wajahmu pucat. Kau kelelahan."

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Itu bukan tugasmu." Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. Benar, ada yang dirinya sembunyikan. Ada rahasia lain.

Keningku mengerut cukup dalam. Entah sejak kapan, aku berubah mnjadi.. _selembek_ ini. Fuck, mungkin ini efek seorang Oh Sehun. Membuat seorang _bad boy_ paling tampan di kota berubah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang selalu mencemaskan anaknya. Persetan denganmu Oh Sehun.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah tugasku. Kita sedang berada dalam satu hubungan sekarang." ujarku lebih lantang dan lebih yakin dari yang kurencanakan.

Sejenak, Sehun hanya terdiam menatapku. Ketajaman di dalam matanya perlahan melembut memberikan tatapan hangat yang mengingatkanku pada musim panas. Sehun mengambil langkah maju. "Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang." bisiknya. Ia terdengar frustasi dan aku senang mendengarnya. Berarti, aku juga memberikan satu efek padanya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawa aku ke tempatmu." bisikku. Sehun menggeram. Bukan geraman penuh amarah, melainkan geraman penuh gairah. _Dia_ _menginginkanku_.

_"As you wish my dear."_

_..dan aku sendiri pun menginginkannya. Meski, aku tahu kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan menyesali keputusan ini. Membiarkan Oh Sehun mengubah setengah hidupku.. bukanlah keputusan yang cerdas._

_Tapi, setidaknya aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkannya._

* * *

Author's POV

Sehun membawa Jongin ke rumah Victoria. Rumah wanita itu berada di pinggiran kota, letaknya cukup berada di pelosok dan dekat dengan hutan. Di belakang rumah wanita itu ada akses jalan setapak menuju danau. Mungkin, Sehun dapat mengajak Jongin ke sana sambil membicarakan aturan-aturan dalam hubungan ini.

"Kau membawaku ke daerah terpencil seperti ini. Kau ingin membunuhku, huh?" Jongin menatap keluar kaca mobil, memperhatikan deretan pohon yang mengapit jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Jongin, sebagai submissive kau bertindak tidak sopan. Pelajaran pertama untukmu, kau harus memilih panggilan untukku. Seperti master atau sir." jelas Sehun membuat Jongin beralih padanya.

"Oke. Pelajaran selanjutnya, apa aku tidak boleh bicara jika kau tidak memintaku?" Jongin terdengar marah. Bukan hanya nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu, melainkan sorot mata serta gerak tubuhnya yang terlihat gusar.

Sehun ingin menjawab ya. Tetapi, ia tahu kalau Jongin berbeda. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang akan menuruti segala perintahnya tanpa memberontak. Dia juga bukan submissive yang sama seperti submissive lainnya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Seorang pemuda normak yang mencoba menjadi submussive dan juga temannya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku lebih memilih memanggilmu Sir daripada master. Jadi, mulai kapan aku memanggil begitu?"

"Hanya saat kita berdua saja. Atau saat di ranjang atau ketika aku memintamu."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Lalu, berbalik kembali memperhatikan pepohonan di sampingnya. Sehun meliriknya sekilas dan menghela nafas. Mungkin, dirinya yang bertindak terlalu cepat. Atau mungkin, Jongin memang bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menjadi submissive-nya.

Tetapi, itu bukan berarti Sehun akan melepaskannya. Ia menginginkan Jongin. Ia sangat menginginkannya, bahkan lebih dari saat ia bersama dengan Luhan. Jujur saja, perasaan ini membuatnya takut. Ia tidak bisa tidur dan nafsu makanannya semakin menurun. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk menunjukkan kesan '_ia_ _baik-baik_ _saja_', padahal kenyataannya ia tidak.

Ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan pada Jongin. Damn, bahkan ia tidak boleh merasakan apapun. Terakhir kali ia merasakan sesuatu, ia berhasil membuat satu-satunya orang yang pernah ia cintai bunuh diri. Dan selain itu, Jongin pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membangun masa depan bersamanya. Bukan, malah seseorang yang hanya bisa menghancurkannya.

Mobil Sehun masuk ke jalan yang lebih kecil dari yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Jongin melihat rumah ber-cat putih yang berada di ujung jalan. Semakin mobil Sehun mendekat, rumah yang terlihat seperti rumah impiannya itu semakin membesar. Hingga, mobil Sehun terparkir di samping rumah. Jongin masih tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi rumah itu. Sehun membuka _seatbelt_-nya dan juga milik Jongin. "Ayo turun. Ini baru dari luarnya saja. Kau belum melihat di dalamnya."

Jongin mengekor di belakang Sehun. Matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia menaiki tiga anak tangga yang membawanya ke teras depan rumah. Di teras rumah ada dua sofa panjang di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri ada ayunan yang juga ber-cat putih. Sehun mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah lewat gerak matanya. Jongin kembali mengekorinya.

Mereka melewati pintu rumah dan beberapa detik kemudian, seorang bocah yang mungkin masih berusia kisaran tiga belas atau empat belas berlari mendekat serta langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Sementara, Jongin menahan senyum dibibirnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Baek. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku.. luar biasa, Sehun. Victoria sedang pergi berkencan dengan pacar barunya. Jadi, hanya ada aku." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling menatap. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut atau mengalihkan pandangan.

"Dia temanku, Baek." ujar Sehun, memutus kontak mata mereka berdua. Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun. Matanya berbicara kalau ia tidak percaya. "Terserah kau saja, Baek. Dia Jongin. Dan aku akan pergi ke danau sebentar. Kau, pergi kerjakan PR-mu atau entahlah, lakukan sesuatu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak membantah atau balik memggerutu pada Sehun seperti bocah lainnya. Dia langsung berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah, tempat dia mengerjakan tugasnya sebelum Sehun datang. Dan sesuatu menghantam Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam membuat Sehun menoleh padanya. "Apa?"

"Dia.. submissive-mu?" Jongin sengaja mengecilkan suaranya. Matanya menusuk tajam pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Bukan. Tapi, dia memang submissive dan aku menyelamatkannya. Seseorang memperalatnya dan aku tidak tega." mata Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun, memperhatikan bocah laki-laki itu dengan tekun mengerjakan tugasnya. Jongin ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun, lantas beralih pada Sehun yang terlihat lebih.. sedih daripada bocah itu.

"Siapapun seseorang itu.. aku sangat ingin meninju wajahnya atau perlu, kukebiri sekalian." gumam Jongin. Sehun langsung beralih padanya dan dia... tertawa. Tawanya yang terdengar keras, bahkan sampai membuat Baekhyun melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

Jongin hanya terdiam memperhatikannya dengan tatapan _what-the-fuck-man_. Ketika tawa Sehun mereda, pemuda itu membalas tatapan Jongin dengan senyuman dan wajah konyol. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku Kim Jongin?"

Jongin menggangkat bahunya. Senyuman mulai merekah dibibirnya. "Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama."

* * *

Jongin duduk bersandar pada satu pohon yang langsung menghadap ke danau. Sepertinya, ia akan melewati senja bersama Sehun lagi. Matanya mulai terpejam membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh tanah merasakan basahnya tanah dipermukaan kulitnya. Ketika ia perlahan membuka matanya, tangan Sehun sudah berada di atas tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa merasakan hangat tangan Sehun yang memeluk miliknya.

"Bisa tidak, kita jangan membicarkan hal ini dan nikmati saja apa yang kita punya sekarang."

Sehun menata poni Jongin yang berantakan dengan satu tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau adalah submissive-ku sekarang. Dan kita harus membicarakan ini sebelum aku lepas kendali."

Jongin mengerti akan maksud Sehun. Ia dapat melihat jelas kalau Sehun sangat menginginkannya. Terkadang, gairah di dalam pemuda itu dapat terpancar jelas dari matanya. Dan terkadang itu jugalah yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Terkadang, ia merasa harus memberikan dirinya pada Sehun. Seutuhnya. "Oke, singkatnya saja.. aku tidak masalah dengan rough sex, sedikit sex toys, atau ya, apapun yang berhubungan bondagae, namun masih terbilang normal."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengisyaratkan Jongin lewat gerak matanya untuk segera melanjutkan. "Tapi, aku tidak mau ada blood play, watersport, fire play, candle dan.. ugh, kau mengerti maksudku."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia terlihat bangga pada Jongin. "_Good_ _boy_. Kau melakukan banyak research ternyata. Dan aku paham, Jongin. Seperti apa yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun diluar kehendakmu. Dan aku akan membuat punishment menjadi sesuatu yang kau nantikan."

"Aku tidak berjanji akan selalu menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi, selama kita berada di dalam kamar.. aku akan mencoba. Untuk menjadi, umm, submissive yang baik untukmu, Sir." Jongin memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Kim Jongin merona karenanya. Sehun menyeringai. Ia amat menyukai situasi ini.

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan safe words?"

"Hijau, untuk peringatan. Dan merah, untuk _get the fuck off me."_

"Pilihan yang bagus, Pet. Jadi, aku boleh menciummu sekarang?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Kedua tangannya berpindah menangkup pipi Jongin membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Jongin mengangguk lalu berbisik, _"Yes, Sir_. _Anything for you_."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mencium bibir Jongin dengan penuh gairah, mengekspresikan seluruh perasaan di dalam dirinya. Jongin membalas ciuman Sehun, memberikan akses bagi pemuda itu untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Sehun menggigit lembut bibir bawah Jongin, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda itu. Lidah mereka bertemu dan bermain dengan berantakan. Gairah yang memuncak di dalam keduanya membuat mereka tidak bisa membedakan apa ini nyata atau tidak.

_"Where have you been, Jongin?" _Sehun terdengar memelas. Seluruh perasaannya bercampur dan meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Ia luluh di dalam sentuhan Jongin.

Jongin membelai pipinya lembut dan mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Sehun. Matanya menyorot lembut pada Sehun membuat Sehun tidak ingin melepaskannya. Untuk selamanya. "Aku selalu ada di sini." bisik Jongin dengan suara rendah.

"Jongin, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau punyaku. Dan aku punyamu. Ini bukan sekedar seks saja. Aku-aku.. perduli padamu."

Sehun beralih mencium kening Jongin. Tangannya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Jongin, bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia menahan nafas. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya terasa asing dna juga.. baru. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Namun, jujur saja dia menyukainya.

"Aku juga, Sehun. Aku juga"

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

ASDJZKDKDKXMXKDKM KLO DOM NYA KAYAK SEHUN, RIN MAU DI BDSM /GA/

GAISSS SORRY INI LATE UPDATE BANGET KARENA RIN KENA WRITER BLOCK PARAK KEMAREN -_-"

(dan sibuk baca ff destiel dan nonton SPN)

anyways, kemaren ada yang nanya.. bdsm itu kan mainnya kasar, jadi gimana Sehun nggak bakal nyakitin Jongin? Nah, begini..sebenarnya dalam artian kasarnya gimana dulu? bdsm itu klo benar-benar "kasar" mainnya pake blood play (yang ampe berdarah2), breath play (yang kepala orang dimasukin ke dalam plastik terus gitu deh.. intinya jadi kagak bisa nafas), fire play (melibatkan api gitu), dan watersport (yang sebenarnya eww banget karena melibatkan urin) atau masih ada permainan lain yang lebih sadis lagi. Dan hal-hal yang Rin sebutin di atas nggak akan terjadi di fanfic ini karena.. Sehun udah janji nggak bakal nyakitin Jongin (dan Rin ogah nulisnya)

Oiya safe words itu semacam kayak peringatan kalau dominant udah keterlaluan gitu sama sub-nya. Intinya sih, menurut research Rin, dominant yang baik adalah dominant yang nggak bakal ngelakuin apapun diluar persetujuan sub-nya.

Anyways, klo mau tanya-tanya langsung PM or tanya di askfm Rin aja. Aku lumayan expert soal beginian (uhukefekbacafanficbdsmmulu)

P.S NEXT CHAPTER.. PREPARE FOR BDSM PLAY


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 : Our First Time

Warn(s) smutt (gagal)

a/n FINALLY first timenya sehun sama jongin.. anyways, ini belum ada bdsm play karena well this their first time.

you can listen Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me for this 2k words of smutt

* * *

Ada dua lampu di dalam ruangan. Satu lampu merupakan lampu utama, sementara yang satunya lagi lebih berfungsi sebagi lampu tidur. Sehingga, menimbulkan kesan remang-remang jika lampu utama dipadamkan dan hanya lampu tersebut yang menyala. Meskipun begitu, Jongin tetap dapat melihat dengen jelas tubuh Sehun yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Tidak ada keraguan atau rasa malu yang tersirat di dalam tatapan keduanya. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka inginkan - dan inilah yang mereka inginkan.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, bergerak dengan seirama, menciptakan suatu desahan yang teredam. Kedua tangan Jongin berada pada punggung Sehun, mengusapnya lembut dan terlihat seperti sedang memeluknya. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Jongin, membuat ereksi mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu sengaja menggesekkannya, tepat saat ia menggigit bibir bawah Jongin.

Jongin mengerang. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti menyerah pada sentuhan Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun menyentuhnya - lebih jauh dan _lebih_ _jauh_ lagi.

Keduanya sudah berada dalam kondisi tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Tangan Sehun tidak berhenti mengusap dada serta daerah sekitar perut Jongin. Ciuman mereka masih belum berakhir sekalipun keduanya mulai merasa sesak. Hingga, saat bibir Sehun berpindah pada lehernya, barulah Jongin dapat kembali menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya seraya menjenjangkan lehernya, memberikan akses lebih dalam bagi Sehun.

Sehun menggigit kulit lehernya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuatnya terluka, hanya ingin meninggalkan bekas saja. "Mulai detik ini, kau milikku." bisiknya. Lalu, mencium tanda bekas gigitannya tadi.

Jongin menahan jeritannya. Apa yang Sehun perbut padanya terasa seperti mengirimkan ribuan sengatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa menegang, begitupun dengan penisnya di bawah sana. Gesekkan penis Sehun yang terus mengenai penisnya, semakin memperburuk situasi. _"Say it, Jongin. You are mine." _ Sehun tidak terdengar seperti mengancamnya. Ia lebih terdengar seperti memerintahnya - dan itulah yang membuat sepuluh kali lebih _hot_.

Bibir Sehun berpindah turun mulai menciumi dadanya, dan terus turun menuju daerah _abs_-nya. Sehun seperti menciumi setiap jengkal tubuhnya, tidak melewatkan satu tempat pun. "Jongin, aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali." geram Sehun. Pemuda itu berhenti menciumi dirinya, kembali naik sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan Jongin.

Mata Jongin terpaku pada dirinya. "Aku milikmu." bisik Jongin dengan suara serak.

Namun, Sehun masih tidak beranjak. Dia tampak masih menunggu Jongin untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sehun terus menatapnya membiarkan Jongin untuk berpikir beberapa saat.

_"Oh." _Jongin sadar sekarang. Wajah Sehun perlahan berubah melembut. _"I'm yours, Sir."_

Setelah itu, Sehun mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menaruhnya pada bahu Sehun. Jongin hanya menetapnya, tidak ingin bertanya, dan hanya ingin Sehun menyentuhnya. Sehun memegang penisnya, mencengkramnya erat.

"Ahh, _Sir_!" padahal, ini belum apa-apa. Bahkan, Sehun belum memasukinya. Namun, Jongin sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ yang mulai membasahi tangan Sehun.

Persetan. Jongin merasa dirinya kembali menjadi seorang _virgin_ lagi.

_"So wet for me, My Dear." _Sehun mengocok penisnya dan penis Jongin dalam tempo yang bersamaan. Mata Jongim sesekali terpaku pada penis Sehun yang mungkin tiga inchi lebih panjang darinya (punyanya sekitar 6 inchi dan itu ukuran normal).

Oke, Jongin, tenang. Tarik nafas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat penis seseorang, yang bukan anggota keluarga atau dua sahabat idiotnya, secara langsung. Dan jujur saja, hal ini membuatnya takut.

"Se-Sehun." itu bukan desahan, melainkan panggilan. Sehun berhenti melakukan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukannya dan beralih menatap Jongin.

Sorot matanya hangat, membuat Jongin merasa dia tidak perlu takut mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sehun. Jongin bangkit bangun, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Matanya bergerak gusar sebelum kembali menatap Sehun, yang masih menantinya dengan sabar.

"Aku belum _siap_ menyentuh penismu." Jongin mengaku dengan jujur. Sehun hanya terdiam menatapnya, mulutnya mengatup rapat. Pemuda itu tampak enggan berkomentar. "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan siap. Tapi, kumohon.. jangan sekarang."

Setelah mengakui sesuatu yang terdengar bodoh ditelinga Sehun, Jongin kemudian memohon padanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu bereaksi apa. Karena menenangkan Jongin dan berkata _it's okay dude_, hanya akan menambah konyol situasi ini.

"Lalu, kau mau apa sekarang? Kita bisa menghentikan-"

"Apa yang kukatakan barusan, tidak mengubah keputusanku untuk menginginkan semua ini." Jongin menghela nafas. Kedengarannya gila, namun ia ingin Sehun memasukinya, yang jelas lebih menyeramkan daripada pemuda itu menyodorkan penisnya di depan wajah Jongin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit bingung.

Jongin mengerang frustasi. Sepertinya, ini adalah hal tergila yang akan pernah dikatakannya. _"Just fuck me, damnit." _setelah itu, Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Sensasi yang sedaritadi menerornya terasa semakin mengamuk, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Jongin menarik nafas lalu kembali berkata dengan nada memohon serta sekilas terdengar frustasi, _"Please, fuck me, Sir."_

Dan apakah Sehun akan menolak permohonan itu? _Never._

_"Do you want me to suck you first or what?" _Sehun mencoba untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_. Meskipun, ia tidak begitu terbiasa memberikan _oral_ _sex_, karena biasanya dirinya lah yang mendapatkan hal itu.

Jongin melebarkan kakinya, tubuhnya sedikit terangkat naik, matanya terpejam erat dan hal terakhir yang membuat Sehun semakin menggila adalah - dia tidak berhenti menggigit bibirnya yang semakin memerah. Mata Sehun terpusat pada bibir Jongin beberapa saat.

_"No, I just fucking need you inside me." Well, who knows if the bad boy in school can be such a slut on the bed?_

_"As you wish, My Dear. But, first.. _aku harus mempersiapkanmu dahulu."

Jongin tidak begitu paham akan maksud kata-kata Sehun. Apa persiapan yang dirinya maksud sama dengan persiapan sebelum melakukan seks dengan perempuan? Jongin masih memejamkan matanya, sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun sedang menundukkan kepalanya menuju daerah sekitar pada Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin merasakan ciuman hangat di bagian paha dalamnya. Lalu, tubuhnya semakin terangkat naik sampai Sehun dapat leluasa menatap _hole_ Jongin yang berkedut-kedut.

Sehun meludah ke arah kerutan kulit tersebut sebagai pelumas. Dua jari Sehun bergerak meratakan salivanya tersebut dan Jongin dapat merasakan jari Sehun yang menyentuh bagian terintim pada dirinya. Nafas Jongin berantakan - tidak stabil dan tanpa tempo. _Kejutan_ yang terus-menerus Sehun berikan padanya membuat ia kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya terasa seperti disiksa karena kenikmatan yang terus menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di antara dua bongkahan bokong Jongin. Sejenak, telapak tangan Sehun membeku merasakan kelembutan kulit salah satu bongkahan tersebut. Sehun tidak bisa menyamakan bokong Jongin dengan bokong wanita - karena hal itu tidak akan pernah sama. Namun, Sehun akui kalau cowok ini memang punya _big fat butt _untuk ukuran laki-laki.

_"Well, this is fucking awkward." _ gumam Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun membalasnya dengan jilatan di sekitar daerah luar hole Jongin, tepatnya di daerah yang sedaritadi berkedut. _"Wah, fuck! Sehun, next time give me some warning!" _

Setelah itu, Jongin mengerang keras merasakan pre-cum di ujung penisnya seolah ingin meledak. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain atau bahkan dirinya sendiri menyentuh bagian terintimnya. Lidah Sehun berputar di sekitar daerah hole-nya, hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam hole Jongin, mempenestrasi pemuda itu untuk pertama kali dengan lidahnya.

_Fuck. _Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _This is fucking good, Man. _Pinggang Jongin terangkat seolah menarik Sehun untuk semakin _memakan _hole-nya. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tingkah depresi Jongin itu, dia malah dengan senang hati _menyicipi_ pemuda itu bawah sana.

"Ahh, Sehunn.. God!" Jongin menarik nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasa kenikmatan seks itu terasa_ keterlaluan_, sampai dirinya merasa tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

Ketika sensasi basah lidah Sehun meninggalkan dirinya, Jongin nyaris akan mengerang menuntut lebih. Hingga, tiba-tiba saja satu jari Sehun menyodok masuk ke dalam anal-nya. "_Fuckkkkk!" _

Jongin tidak pernah ber-eksperimen dengan bagian anal-nya. Sehingga, jari Sehun yang kemudian bertambah menjadi dua jari, tentu memberikan Jongin suatu kenikmatan yang asing baginya. Dua jari Sehun bergerak keluar-masuk dari hole-nya. _God, _ternyata ini tidak seburuk bayangannya.

_"Just fuck me._" kalau Sehun terus-menerus menggoda hole-nya dengan dua jari tersebut, Jongin yakin kalau sebentar lagi dia akan orgasme. Penisnya semakin menegang di bawah, berdiri tegak dengan warna kemerahan, menunjukkan kalau dia sangat terangsang oleh apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Fuck, yeahh i am."_

Dan itu adalah kode bagi Sehun untuk segera melakukan apa yang sedaritadi pemuda itu inginkan, yaitu mempenestrasi _this tight hole _dengan _big fat dick _miliknya. Sehun menarik kedua jarinya dari hole Jongin. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Jongin untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Jongin dapat melihat penis Sehun yang, umm, mungkin bisa dibilang _anaconda_.

_"My anaconda, don't. My anaconda don't-"_

_"Quiet, Jongin."_

Delikan tajam yang Sehun berikan padanya membuat Jongin menutup mulut dengan senyum yang ditahan. "Aku tidak bawa kondom. Jadi, kau tidak masalah dengan bareback, kan?" tanya Sehun. Oh, jadi ini alasan mengapa mood pemuda itu langsung berubah murung.

Jongin menarik senyum tipis. Dia beranjak merangkak mendekati Sehun yang hanya diam menatapnya. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Sehun, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. "_Just fuck me, Sir." _Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sebagian wajah Sehun, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga pemuda itu. _"Please." _

Persetan. Jongin baru saja mendesah di samping telinganya.

_"On your knees, Bitch." _perintah Sehun. Pemuda itu menyeringai padanya dan dengan senang hati, Jongin menuruti keinginan dominant-nya itu.

Dia memposisikan diri berlutut dengan bertumpu pada kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya. Dia juga melebarkan serta menaikkan pinggulnya untuk memberikan akses lebih mudah bagi Sehun. Posisi doggy style ini sudah Jongin lakukan berulang kali dengan patner seks yang berganti-ganti (tapi dia pakai kondom kok). Namun, jujur saja ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau suatu hari nanti dirinya akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini - posisi dimana dialah yang merangkak, bukan yang mendorong penisnya dari belakang sana.

"Kau siap?" Sehun memberikan peringatan untuknya.

"Hmmm."

"Masih ingat safe words kita? Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, gunakan safe words itu."

"Hmmm."

"_Jongin_, jawab aku." dan bajingan itu, menggunakan suara dominant-nya.

Jongin menghela nafas dan menjawab, _"Yes, Sir." _sekilas Jongin dapat mendengar pujian berupa _good boy _dari Sehun.

Ketika Sehun menuntun ujung penisnya masuk ke dalam hole Jongin, pemuda itu terasa _terbakar_. Lalu, perih. Sakit. Jongin menahan nafasnya nyaris menjerit keras jika ia tidak langsung mengigit bibirnya. Mungkin, bibirnya berdarah sekarang. Jongin dapat merasakan segala macan rasa aneh yang bukan hanya menyiksanya tetapi juga mulai.. memuaskannya.

"Jongin, _are you okay?"_ Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menegang. Sehun dapat merasakan setengah dari apa yang Jongin rasakan. Bagaimanapun juga, dirinya ada di dalam pemuda itu.

Ketakutan. Kesakitan. Ataupun kenikmatan. Sehun dapat merasakannya, bukan hanya karena ia berada di dalam pemuda itu. Tetapi, karena ia pernah berada di dalam posisinya dahulu.

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku bisa-"

Sehun terdengar panik. Bahkan, lebih panik daripada dirinya. "Sehun," Jongin menoleh ke belakang, tatapannya melembut. Senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya, meskipun matanya berkaca-kaca. Sehun terpaku melihatnya. "cium aku."

Jongin bukan memerintahnya. Pemuda itu memohon padanya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menolak permohonan dari seseorang seberani dan _seindah_ Kim Jongin. Sehun memajukan tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja membenamkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam hole Jongin. Jongin menggigit bibir, menahan desahannya. Ia berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan penis Sehun, perlahan-lahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya mulai berkurang.

Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Bibir mereka bergerak dengan lambat, menikmati keintiman yang mereka bagi bersama. Sehun perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya tertarik keluar lalu mendorongnya masuk kembali ke dalam hole Jongin. Disela ciuman mereka, Jongin mendesah. Rasa sakit yang sempat dirasakannya seolah tak pernah ada dan berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang seolah membakar dirinya. Jongin merasa suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Penisnya tidak pernah terasa setegang ini sebelumnya.

Sehun memeluk dirinya erat. Bibirnya berkeliling di sekitar pipi sampai telinga Jongin, menciumi setiap jengkal wajahnya. Sementara, ia memompa dirinya semakin cepat ke dalam Jongin.

"Jongin," _hole_ Jongin berkedut. Satu tangan pemuda itu perlahan turun menyentuh penisnya sendiri, mengocok batang penisnya yang sebentar lagi terasa akan meledak. Kepala Jongin terayun ke belakang. Penis Sehun yang terasa membesar dan gerakannya yang semakin mencepat juga memberikan tanda yang sama. "Kau-"

Sehun sengaja memenggal kalimatnya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam erat serta bibirnya berada pada pipi Jongin. Nafas Sehun tidak teratur seperti biasanya, begitupun dengan Jongin. Gerakan antara pinggul Sehun dan tangan Jongin nyaris satu tempo. Sebentar lagi, keduanya menginjak orgasme.

"-milikku." Jongin mengerang keras. Dinding hole-nya mencengkram penis Sehun, yang beberapa saat kemudian menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam Jongin. Sementara, tangan Jongin sendiri sudah basah dan lengket oleh cairannya sendiri.

Pandangan Jongin masih mengabur serta juga fokus akibat pasca orgasme. Namun, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan. _"Oh Sehun, you are mine too." _bisik Jongin, lalu bibir mereka bertemu.

Terlepas dari semuanya yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya, Sehun merasa.. mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta.

.

.

"Chanyeol, Jongin tidak akan datang." Cal menghela nafas. Pemuda itu berbaring di atas ranjang Chanyeol, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi, ini hal penting, Cal. Kakak Jinri yang setengah gila itu pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang." Chanyeol memutar kursi berbalik menghadapnya. Ada penyesalan di dalam mata pemuda itu yang Cal anggap tidak ada gunanya.

"Salah siapa jika Jongin terluka, karena kakak Jinri yang _gangster_ itu tahu kalau Jongin bisa saja menghamili adiknya?" tukas Cal sinis. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku kan keceplosan!" bela Chanyeol. Cal hanya memutar matanya sebagai balasan. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Jinri nanti benar-benar hamil?"

Cal kembali menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Tapi, kuharap apapun yang terjadi tidak akan melukai sahabatku."

"Sahabat _kita_." koreksi Chanyeol.

"Terserah, _Bitch_."

"Hei, kemarin malam kau tidak sekejam ini!"

Cal langsung bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah ia bisa membunuh pemuda itu lewat tatapan matanya. "Kau membuatnya terdengar ambigu, Idiot. Kalau Woobin atau Jaehyun mendengarnya, mereka bisa mengira yang aneh-aneh." celoteh Cal, lalu pemuda itu teringat akan sesuatu. "Hei, kenapa selama ini aku selalu merasa risih dengan Taeyong ya?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Walaupun, ia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja.. dia aneh, Yeol. Bukannya Jaehyun atau Woobin tidak aneh, percaya padaku, pasangan homo itu aneh sekali. Hanya saja, anehnya si Taeyong ini.. berbeda." tiba-tiba Cal bergidik ngeri, membayangkan dibalik wajah polos Taeyong tersimpan senyuman setan yang siap menerkam dirinya kapan saja. _Fuck, _begini lah kalau kebanyakan nonton trilogi Insidious.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Wajah pemuda Dobi itu mendadak berubah serius menambah kesan horor yang Cal rasakan. Ah, persetan. "Mungkin, kita harus berhati-hati dengannya, Cal." kata Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tampak benar-benar serius menanggapi masalah kecurigaan mereka terhadap Taeyong ini.

Cal menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Ya, mungkin saja."

_._

_._

* * *

Rin's note :

HUAAAAAA INI SMUTT BENER-BENER PENUH PERJUANGAN NULISNYA.. RIN UDAH NULIS DARI HARI SENIN DAN NGESTUCK.. barulah setelah "research" baca fanfic jadi lebih lancar pas nulisnya.. so im so so sorrryy kalau nggak hot or gitu dah.. but aku akan lebih belajar lagi nulis smutt lol

Dan di scene akhir, umm.. jangan timpuk Rin karena nggak tau kenapa Rin suka aja sama interaksi dua sekawan chanyeol dan cal wkwk (dan diam-diam ngeshipperin mereka #PLAKKK)

bakal ada banyak konflik di fanfic ini yang bukan hanya dari sisi hubungan sehun sama jongin aja, tapi dari sisi sehun sendiri, sisi keluarga, sisi kris si dominant, sisi jinri yang entah mungkin bakal hamil or nggak, sisi kakak jinri yang gangster dan sisi taeyong yang mungkin diem-diem canibal (#abaikan)

sehingga kadang rin mikir kalau ini fanfic dibuat sekuel or lebih impossible lagi, trilogi.. duh mati dah gua wkwk

Dan yang terakhir, buat readers baru yang di chapter kemarin tiba-tiba membludak (lol) HAIIII beberapa di antara kalian ada yang bahkan bukan penggemar sehunxkai atau suka top!sehun dan kalian baca ffku well aku merasa terhura sekaliii hehe.. dan untuk readers lamaku, thanks untuk dukungannya dari awal sampe sekarang ini.. ayo berjuang bersama sampai ff ini bulukan wkwk

belum nyampe chapter akhir aja gua udah kayak gini.. apabangetrin

P.S rin lagi work in progress ff chankai

P.S.S fun fact smutt nya selesai di angka 1994 words keren gak tuh.. klo mau liat proofnya ask aja ke askfm rin wkwk

P.S.S.S ayokk ramaikan event hunkai in luv gaiss.. klo mau ikut hubungi LulluBee &amp; Ling-ling pandabear di ffn kali aja kalian adek-adekku pada menang ato seenggaknya berpartisipasi :))


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 : the beginning of our nightmare

a/n tadinya aku mau bikin scene morning bj.. cuma karena masih pada puasa aku gak jadi bikin hehe

.

.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lihat saat dirinya terbangun adalah wajah Sehun. Ketenangan yang terpancar dari dirinya membuat Jongin tersenyum. Jemarinya menyapu poni rambut Sehun yang jatuh menutupi kening pemuda itu. Jongin mengecup keningnya, sebelum beranjak bangun. Ia mulai memakai pakaiannya kembali. Matanya berkeliling hingga berhenti pada horden yang menutupi pintu kaca dan merupkan akses menuju balkon kamar. Jongin menarik sedikit horden tersebut dan mengintip melihat apa yang semalaman ini disembunyikannya.

Pemandangan di balkon kamar benar-benar. Ada dua bangku dan satu meja nakas di sana, yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau. Jongin yakin kalau ia menoleh ke bawah, mungkin hanya air jernih danau yang dilihatnya. Jongin menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan paginya di balkon. Namun, ada baiknya jika ia keluar dari kamar dan berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Victoria atau Baekhyun.

Jongin bukan bermaksud ingin mengorek informasi tentang Sehun. Ia hanya ingin.. tahu lebih dalam soal seperti apa Sehun - lelaki yang ia beri kepercayaan penuh untuk mendominasinya.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Jongin berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia menurunkan kenop pintu dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di luar kamar, ia melirik ke arah dinding di sekitarnya, mencari dimana letak jam. Setelah ia menemukannya, Jongin langsung mendengus.

Jam 8 pagi. Hari ini ketua OSIS dan siswa paling _bandel_ di sekolah bolos bersama.

Jongin berjalan menuruni tangga. Rumah ini bisa dibilang adalah rumah impiannya. Jauh dari keramaian dan membawa perasaan nyaman bagi orang yang meninggalinya. Namun, sayang.. ada satu hal yang kurang rumah ini.

"Hai, Jongin!" Victoria yang hendak berbelok menuju ruang tengah untuk menyuruh Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya, berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa Jongin. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Jongin bersumpah kalau ia melihat seringai dibibir wanita itu. Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Victoria. Jongin merasa ia pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat. Jongin hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dari pertanyaannya.

Senyum Victoria tidak berhenti mengembang. "Kau bisa langsung ke dapur. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian semua." setelah itu, Victoria beranjak menuju ruang tengah mendapati Baekhyun sedang menonton kartun pagi favoritnya.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah yang membawanya ke dapur. Samar-samar, ia mendengar teriakan Victoria dan rengekan Baekhyun yang sama kerasnya. Lorong itu terpecah menjadi dua sisi; dapur dan ruang makan yang dipojoknya terdapat toilet. Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi. Hidungnya mencium aroma sup ayam dari arah dapur, membuatnya teringat kalau ia tidak makan dari kemarin.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menggerutu menuju makan. Ia terus menatap ke bawah sehingga tidak menyadari mata Jongin yang mengamatinya. Victoria berbelok ke kiri dari lorong, kembali masuk ke dalam dapurnya. Ia mematikan kompor dan mulai mengaduk sup-nya. Telinganya menghiraukan gerutuan Baekhyun yang semakin keras. "Jongin, kau suka sup ayam?" tanya Victoria.

Dan barulah Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Bocah laki-laki mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata tajam, yang kemudian perlahan melembut. Jongin hanya tersenyum pada dirinya. Meski, diam-diam ia mempertanyakan maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun barusan. "Ya, aku suka." jawab Jongin.

Belum sempat Victoria membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Jongin, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu ia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jongin. "Apa kau sub barunya Sehun? Tapi, kau terlihat... berbeda. Kau sangat tampan." wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah saat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

_Apa bocah berusia 13 tahun sedang berusaha menggodanya? Well, _Jongin tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun yang sudah terperangkap ke dalam pesonanya. "Umm, ya, aku sub barunya Sehun. Dan selain itu, aku juga temannya. Jadi, mungkin itu yang membuatku berbeda." _dan, fuck, aku juga bukan gay._

"Oh." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya berpindah menatap mangkok serealnya. "Menurutku, kau dan Sehun sangat serasi. Aku senang melihat Sehun.. bahagia." ujarnya malu-malu.

Jongin ingin sekali menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak rambutnya seolah bocah itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Dalam hatinya, ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang tega menjadikan bocah sepolos Baekhyun, yang seharusnya duduk di bangku sekolah dan menikmati masa kecilnya, sebagai objek seks. Siapapun orang itu, Jongin sangat ingin menghancurkan batang hidungnya. "Thanks, Baek. Walaupun, aku yakin kalau Sehun selalu tampak bahagia, bahkan tanpa adanya diriku."

"Tidak, Jongin. Dia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum sejak dia mengenalmu." sanggah Baekhyun. Tangan mungil bocah itu mulai menuntun sendok yang berisi sereal ke dalam mulutnya. "Tanya saja Vict _ahjumma_."

Victoria yang sedaritadi mendengarkan dengan senyuman dibibirnya, langsung mendengus saat mendengar namanya yang disambungkan dengan kata _ahjumma_. "Aku tidak setua itu, Byun Baekhyun. Dan, _yeah_, apa yang dikatakan bocah _tengil_ itu menang benar, Jongin." kata Victoria.

Wanita itu menyendokkan sup ke dalam dua mangkok. Setelah itu, ia membawa dua mangkok tersebut ke meja makan dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia menaruh satu mangkok di hadapan Jongin. Senyuamn dibibirnya seolah menyuruh Jongin untuk segera memekan supnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kalau ini bukan kewajibanku untuk memberitahukan tentang Sehun dan masa lalunya. Tapi, sedikit bocoran, dia memang tampak lebih _hidup_ setelah bertemu denganmu."

Jongin baru tersadar kalau Victoria adalah wanita yang sempat disangkanya sebagai kekasih Sehun. Dia menghiraukan sebentar kata-kata Victoria yang terdengar aneh dan memilih untuk sedikit menginterograsi hubungan antara wanita itu dan Sehun. "Sepertinya, kau dekat sekali dengan Sehun."

Kata-kata Jongin barusan jelas adalah sebuah pernyataan. Sebuah asumsi. Victoria mendengus pelan, membantah apapun asumsi pemuda itu tentang dirinya. "Ya, kami memang dekat. Tapi, kau tidak perlu cemburu. Sehun sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, adik lebih tepatnya."

"Aku tidak cemburu." kali ini, giliran Jongin yang mendengus.

Baekhyun menahan tawa dengan terus menyuapkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya. Victoria memutar matanya, jelas tidak memercayai pengakuan Jongin barusan. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Victoria menyeringai, lalu tertawa.

Baekhyun mengamati mereka dengan wajah bahagia. Jarang sekali suasana di dalam rumah _barunya _seramai ini. Biasanya, Victoria lebih suka menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakannya dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, rasanya sedikit menyenangkan melihat ada suatu perubahan di dalam rumahnya.

"Jongin, aku menyukaimu!" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Victoria dan Jongin menoleh ke arahnya tampak terkejut, namun kemudian keduanya saling pandang dan tertawa. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

_"Well, kid, I like you too." _balas Jongin sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meliriknya dengan malu-malu, lalu tersenyum.

"Berhenti menggoda anak di bawah umur, Jongin." canda Victoria.

Jongin hanya mendengus, sementara Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat berusaha menahan tawanya. Victoria menyeringai, lantas berkata. "Sebaiknya, kau membangunkan Sehun. Ibunya dari kemarin malam menelpon terus menanyakan kabarnya."

"Kau kenal dengan ibunya Sehun?" Victoria kembali melihat kecemburuan dimata Jongin.

Wanita itu menopang kepala dengan satu tangannya menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi pura-pura bingung. "Hm, aku baru tahu kalau ada submissive se-possesive Kim Jongin."

_"Oh, shut up, ahjumma."_

"Hei, aku bukan ahjumma!"

Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Laki-laki kecil itu tertawa dengan suara rendah agar Victoria dan Jongin tidak menyadarinya. Mata Baekhyun tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Bocah itu hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan senyum. Sementara, Jongin kembali membalasnya dengan kedipan.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sup-nya, Jongin mengikuti saran Victoria untuk membangunkan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Di dalam, Sehun masih memeluk gulingnya dengan mata terpejam erat. Jongin menahan senyum dibibirnya saat melihat wajah tidur Sehun yang terlihat polos. Dan, sungguh, itu sangat diluar karakternya.

Jongin kembali berbaring di sampingnya, memperhatikan wajah Sehun untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan Sehun bisa _sejauh_ ini. Semalam masih terasa seperti mimpi baginya. Memori akan sentuhan dan deru nafas Sehun di samping telinganya saat pemuda itu mengantarkannya menuju orgasme yang kesekian kalinya adalah suatu memori yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Memori itu masih berputar diotaknya seperti sebuah film, tapi terasa begitu nyata.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sehun, mencoba untuk tidur sebentar. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, namun tangan Sehun yang berpindah memeluk pinggangnya dan tubuh pemuda itu yang menghimpit dirinya membuat mata Jongin kembali terbuka. "_Morning_." bisik Sehun. Mata pemuda itu masih terpejam, namun sebuah senyuman sudah terukir dibibirnya.

Sehun menaruh kepalanya dibahu Jongin, sehingga Jongin dapat merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu yang mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian semalam. "Pagi ju- ahh!" tiba-tiba saja, Sehun menggigit telinganya yang merupakan salah satu daerah tersensitif Jongin.

"Sehun!" Jongin merengek ketika Sehun berpindah menciumi lehernya. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, lantas kembali menggoda leher Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir berusaha menahan desahan yang berada di ujung bibirnya. _Fuck_, Jongin dapat merasakan ereksi milik Sehun yang semakin menekan bagian _belakangnya_. Sehun pasti sengaja melakukannya. "Kau bisa berhenti tidak?" tanya Jongin sedikit jengkel.

"Nah, aku tidak mau." Sehun kembali tertawa.

Jongin memutar matanya. Ia tidak berkomentar ketika bibir Sehun berhenti menciuminya, namun tidak berpindah dari sana. Sehun dapat mencium aroma tubuh Jongin yang bercampur dengan seks. _Fuck, _ini seperti ekstasi. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti untuk menginginkan lebih dari Jongin. Meskipun, pemuda itu tahu kalau sejak kemarin malam Jongin, seluruh miliknya, sudah menjadi milik Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Masa depan terasa begitu menyeramkan bagi Oh Sehun.

"Kapan kita akan membicarakan perjanjian, atau entahlah apa itu namanya, tentang semua ini?"_ tentang hubungan yang tidak lazim ini._

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat sedikit menggelitik tengkuk leher Jongin. "Nanti saja. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sekarang." jawab Sehun jujur. Tidak ada hal lain yang dirinya inginkan selain menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, dengan harapan jika pelukan saja mampu melindungi pemuda itu dari apapun yang dapat menyakitinya.

Jongin tidak membalas atau bertanya padanya. Pemuda itu diam, menikmati berbagai macam perasaan yang terasa asing, namun juga terasa benar baginya. Tumbuh di dalam keluarga yang tidak harmonis membuat Jongin tidak begitu paham akan yang namanya cinta atau kasih sayang. Kedua orangtua Jongin adalah pengacara terkenal yang hanya memiliki waktu beberapa jam di rumah mereka selama seminggu. Jika ditanya, apakah dirinya menginginkan keluarga yang penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Jongin sendiri tidak begitu menginginkannya. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang realistis. Ia tahu kalau tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna. Setiap keluarga memiliki retakan yang entah terlihat jelas atau berusaha disembunyikan. Sehingga, Jongin mulai memahami apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya.

Karena sekacau apapun kedua orangtuanya, dan juga dirinya, mereka tetap bagian dari satu keluarga, yang mungkin tidak bahagia, namun masih utuh dan masih mencoba untuk bertahan sampai sekarang.

Banyak orang berkata jika keluarga merupakan pihak pertama yang mengajarkan kita akan yang namanya kasih sayang atau cinta. Mungkin, orang-orang itu benar. Mungkin juga, mereka salah. Namun, di antara yang benar dan yang salah, Jongin berpendapat kalau kita bisa belajar mencintai dari siapapun. Dan pada saat ini, Jongin mulai mempelajarinya dari sosok seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

"Bro, hari ini kau ada kelas dengan Jongin tidak?"

Cal sengaja menghadang Jaehyun di depan kelas biologi. Ia yakin Jaehyun juga tidak keberatan telat masuk ke dalam kelas dari mata pelajaran yang dibencinya. "Tidak, Cal. Kenapa memangnya?"

Cal menggeleng pelan. "Berarti, bajingan itu bolos lagi."

Jaehyun mengangguk, membenarkan tuduhan yang sebenarnya fakta itu. "Tapi, itu bukan hal yang baru lagi kan? _Relax_ sedikit-lah, _dude_. Anak laki-lakimu itu akan baik-baik saja." Jaehyun menepuk bahu Cal, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kelas ketika Cal hendak menendang bokongnya.

_"You motherfucker-"_

"Mr. Calum Hood, jaga bicaramu!" teriak seorang guru dari dalam kelas.

Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara Cal hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tajam. Pemuda itu tidak sabar menunggu pesta malam ini. Ia jamin pesta malam ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Ahn Jaehyun._ Huahahahaha._

"Cal, kau sudah ada kabar dari Jongin?"

Cal nyaris melonjak karena kaget. Ia segera berbalik ke belakang, mendapati Taeyong berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas. Cal menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Umm, mungkin.. dia kelelahan atau.. um-" Cal tidak tahu mengapa tatapan polos dari Taeyong membuatnya gugup seperti ini.

Ini bukan karena ia menyukai Taeyong atau tertarik padanya. _Fuck, he is not gay. _Cal mulai menyalahkan Chanyeol dan percakapan mereka semalam.

Taeyong menunggu Cal melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mata hitam kelam pemuda itu tidak berhenti menatap Cal menambah rasa gugup yang semakin menyerang Cal. Sebelum Taeyong masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka, Cal selalu melihatnya menyendiri dan enggan bergabung dengan kelompok manapun. Hingga, suatu hari Jongin membantu Taeyong yang katanya sengaja memancing perkelahian dengan kakak kelas. Sejak itu, Taeyong jadi seperti.. mengidolakan Jongin sampai memohon padanya agar dia diterima masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka. _Well, _bisa dibilang Taeyong itu seperti fans nomor satunya Jongin, yang nyaris seperti stalker, namun tidak berbahaya. Atau mungkin, _belum_ berbahaya.

"Aku harus pergi, _dude_. Nanti kita bertemu di pestanya Shannon." Cal memberikan senyum canggung, sebelum berjalan melewati Taeyong.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelas selanjutnya. Ia tidak menyadari seringai yang mulai tertarik dibibir Taeyong serta tatapan pemuda itu yang tidak berhenti mengikuti dirinya.

.

.

"Jongin, lain kali kau harus berkunjung ke sini lagi." ujar Victoria seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin mengangguk, lalu berjongkok untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak bicara padanya karena pemuda kecilnya itu benci yang namanya salam perpisahan. Ia memeluk Jongin erat dan melepaskannya dengan berat hati. _"See you soon, kiddo." _Jongin mengacak rambutnya, sebelum menyusul Sehun yang susah menunggu di dalam mobil.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di jok bagian depan mobil. Sehun meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Selama perjalanan, keduanya memilih untuk diam dan hanya lagu yang diputar dari radio yang terdengar oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu merasa lelah entah mengapa. Mungkin, setelah sampai di rumah ia akan tidur sampai besok. Masa bodoh dengan yang namanya sekolah.

Sehun kembali meliriknya, tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan yang semakin mendesak di ujung bibirnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jongin menoleh menatapnya. Pemuda itu terlihat lelah, begitupun dengan dirinya. Sejenak, mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan. "Aku.. lelah." jawab Jongin, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ya, aku juga. Semalam cukup melelahkan, huh?" goda Sehun.

"Menurutmu?" balas Jongin tampak sedikit kesal.

Sehun hanya menarik senyum, namun tidak membalasnya. Jongin menatapnya beberapa saat, merasa semakin kesal dengan senyuman idiot yang tertarik dibibir pemuda di sampingnya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat situasi ini terkesan lucu dimata Sehun. Jongin perlahan menenangkan dirinya dan ia mulai melihat.. apa yang membuat Sehun tersenyum sekarang ini.

"Selama ini, kau selalu mengejarku dan mengirimkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah. Siapa yang tahu kalau kita akan berakhir seperti ini, huh?" Sehun melirik dirinya dan mendapati senyuman kecil dibibir Jongin. Mereka kembali saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersama. Menertawai situasi yang mereka anggap konyol ini.

Tawa mereka mereda saat ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut. Ia langsung menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

_"Hello, Sehun. How are you, my dearest pet?"_

Sehun mencengkram ponselnya erat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan Jongin menyadarinya. Pemuda itu menatap Sehun dengan cemas, sementara Sehun mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tidak ingin bajingan yang menelponnya ini mengacaukan harinya. "Halo juga, Kris."

.

.

Rin's note :

Kalau ditanya bagaimana tanggapanku soal chapter ini.. tbh aku bakal jawab, I HATE IT SOOO MUCH.. aku mesti re-write dan stuck sampai beberapa hari ini karena jujur aku nggak tau mau nulis apa.. tadinya aku mau selipin smutt seperti notes ku di atas.. but i know that i can't.. karena nggak sopan aja gitu bikin smutt pas puasa.. jadi aku hapus bagian smutt-nya dan re-write

But, next chap.. i know what i am doing with this fic.. ferinee back on the track lol.. aku udah punya banyak ide untuk fanfic ini (spoiler; psycho!taeyong and kris)

Yang pasti ke depannya.. sehun sama kai nggak bakal se-fluff ini.. sisi dark dominant sehun bakal muncul dan i hope next chapter aku bisa nulis smutt dan mulai bdsm play-nya.. tapi kayaknya aku mesti nunggu lebaran deh

Dan, umm, fanfic ini berjalan diluar ekspetasi awalku.. aku nggak bisa terlalu menonjolkan sisi bsdsm karena (ini bagian yang menurutku failed) aku udah bikin mereka gimana ya "attached" dengan satu sama lain.. jadi next project ku nantinya.. aku mau bikin ff bdsm yang memang bdsm gitu.. (efek setiap malam baca smutt destiel)

Anyways, aku suka hubungan kai sama baekhyun di sini.. mereka unyuu lol dan, oh, ada beberapa yang ngusulin CHANBAEK.. dan sorry buat shipper mereka.. aku nggak bakal nyelipin chanbaek di sini.. karena rasanya impossible aja tiba-tiba mereka pacaran or gimana gitu ya.. selain itu, baekhyun masih bocah bangettt.. jadi mending baek sekolah yang bener dulu baru pacar-pacaran hehe

Dan banyak yang nanya juga Cal itu siapa.. Cal itu Calum Hood from 5 Seconds of Summer (yang kayak cina tapi bukan cina)

P.S aku nentuin buat update seminggu sekali ini.. jadi see you on next friday

P.S.S kasih pendapat aku soal smutt (mendingan pas minggu ini ato setelah lebaran?) Vote pls


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 : Hot For You

.

Setelah Sehun mengantarkannya pulang, Jongin langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Seperti biasanya, orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah. Jongin berbaring di atas kasurnya, menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Jongin tidak tahu itu apa. Namun, semakin ia menghiraukannya. Rasa kehilangan itu semakin menganggunya seperti rasa gatal dipermukaan kulitnya.

Ia tidak mungkin.. merindukan Sehun secepat ini, kan?

Jongin berguling memeluk gulingnya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa yang dimilikinya bersama Sehun mulai mempengaruhi dirinya. Jongin tidak mau terlena dalam _permainan_ mereka. Ia tidak mau bergantung kepada Sehun dan berakhir menjadi seseorang yang tidak diinginkannya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia yakin dirinya tidak akan semudah itu terpangruh oleh hubungan BDSM ini. Ia percaya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin meraih ponselnya di atas meja yang berada di samping kasurnya. Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat sepuluh _missed calls _dari Taeyong. Oke, itu cukup berlebihan. Sementara ada dua _missed calls_, masing-masing dari keempat teman idiotnya. Dan ada satu pesan dari Cal yang memberitahukan kalau malam ini ada pesta besar-besaran di rumah Irene. Akan ada alkohol, rokok, gadis seksi, musik EDM, dan kegilaan lainnya yang sulit untuk Jongin tolak. Diam-diam, Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun akan datang ke pesta itu.

Hm, mungkin tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun harus menjaga _image_-nya sebagai ketua OSIS. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan tugas wawancara miliknya. Jika dirinya boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengerjakannya. Ia tidak takut kalau dirinya berakhir tidak lulus dimata pelajaran tersebut. Lagipula, sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin memperdulikan pelajaran? Jongin memutar matanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tapi, untuk tugas kali ini Jongin memiliki sebuah ide cemerlang yang dapat menguntungkan dirinya dalam aspek pelajaran dan aspek kebutuhan seksualnya. _Yup_, dia bisa mewawancarai Oh Sehun - ketua OSIS misterius yang dipuja-puja seantero sekolahnya. Siapa tahu Sehun dapat membuat proses wawancara mereka menjadi jauh lebih menarik? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat celana Jongin terasa sesak.

Jongin meringis kembali meragukan status _kelurusannya_ sekarang ini. Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal jika apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya kemarin malam nyaris membuatnya kecanduan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika _anal sex _akan.. senikmat itu. Jongin masih dapat merasakan ujung penis Sehun yang menggesek belahan bokongnya. Jongin masih dapat merasakan batang penis Sehun yang perlahan mendorong masuk ke dalam _hole_-nya. _"Ahh, fuck!" _Tangan kiri Jongin perlahan masuk ke dalam celana pinjamannya. Ia masih memakai boxer-nya kemarin.

Semetara Jongin berusaha mengingat bagaimana rasanya Sehun berada di dalam dirinya, tangannya mula menyusup masuk ke dalam boxer-nya. Ia mengusap penisnya dengan ragu, merasakan batang penisnya yang sudah mengeras. Jongin perlahan memejamkan matanya dan melepaskan gulingnya. Ia membayangkan Sehun berada di tengah selangkangannya sedang mengulum ujung penisnya, dengan tatapan mata yang tidak beralih sedikit pun darinya. Jongin mencengkram penisnya dan mulai mengocoknya dalam tempo pelan.

_"God, Sehunn.. fuck!" _Jongin mengerang, mendesahkan nama Sehun berulang kali. Keringat mengalir jatuh menuruni tubuhnya. Udara di dalam kamar berubah menjadi panas, sepanas suhu tubuhnya.

Jongin melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pinggangnya cukup tinggi ke udara, setiap ujung penisnya mengeluarkan pre-cum. Jongin masih membayangkan Sehun. Pemuda itu sedang menontonnya sambil memainkan penisnya sendiri dan.. dia menjilat bibirnya seolah dia mengetahui betapa Jongin sangat menginginkannya - menginginkan sentuhannya.

_"Arrghhh, fuck- fuck youu.. Ohhh Sehunn." _dan Jongin mempercepat kocokannya hingga membawa dirinya menuju kenikmatan orgasme.

Sampai akhir _permainannya_, ia masih mendesahkan nama Sehun.

.

.

"Sehun, darimana saja kau semalam? Kau bolos sekolah kan hari ini?"

Sehun terus berjalan menuju tangga rumanhnya, menghiraukan segala macam pertanyaan dari ibunya. Sehun sudah menginjak anak tangga kelima, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar ibunya berkata, "Kau masih berhubungan dengan Victoria itu? Sehun, kau tahu.. kalau dia membawa pengaruh buruk padamu. Kau masih ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika kau masih bocah kecilku, dia selalu menjemputmu dan mengantar kau entah kemana! Dan aku se-"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Victoria! Dia.. orang baik." potong Sehun, tegas. _Kris-lah satu-satunya orang yang merusak moralku kala itu._

"Lalu, apa dia berhasil menyembuhkanmu dari trauma? Apa dia bisa membuatmu makan teratur lagi? Apa kau begitu mencintainya hingga kau melawan ibumu sendiri?" teriak ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu terisak kemudian. Entah apa yang dia tangisi, Sehun sendiri pun tidak tahu. Karena sejauh ini, hanya dirinyalah yang menderita. Berpura-pura kalau ia baik-baik saja, padahal nyatanya ia tidak.

"Victoria adalah temanku. Dia membantuku menjadi lebihbaik dan bukannya menyerahkanku pada psikolog atau psikiater, hanya karena dia tidak bisa menanganiku. Dia bukan kau!" ibunya semakin terisak. Wanita itu menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak berani lagi menghadapi anaknya. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kulalui selama ini untuk membuatku berhenti memikirkan ayah. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya diriku untuk bisa menjadi seperti ini." _sewaras ini, _namun Sehun tidak berani menambahkan dua kata itu.

"Ayah memukulku dan kau hanya bisa diam menonton. Dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu! Karena aku tahu, kita sama-sama lemah. Kemudian, ayah ditangkap dan tinggalah kita berdua. Kita sama-sama sulit melewati trauma yang ayah tinggalkan untuk kita. Aku selalu mengurung diri dan kau.. kau pergi ke klub, pulang mabuk dan aku sadar.. hanya aku yang lemah di sini! Dan, kau, kau yang lebih kuat dariku bahkan tidak mau menolongku ketika ayah memukulku!"

Tubuh wanita itu terlihat bergetar hebat. Sehun berusaha keras menahan air mata dipelupuk matanya. Ia harus kuat. Setelah apa yang dilewatinya selama ini, ia harus menjadi Sehun yang kuat. Sehun menarik nafas dan berkata dengan nada tajam, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, apa kau masih pantas disebut sebagai ibuku?"

Tangisan wanita itu semakin mengeras. Dengan wajah tertunduk, dia berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Sehun hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah datar. Ia tahu dirinya sedikit keterlaluan. Tetapi, itu tidak mengurangi fakta bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

Setiap orang memiliki iblis di dalam diri mereka. Dan ibunya, bukanlah sebuah pengecualian.

Wanita itu tidak pernah tahu akan kisah lain hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan Wu Yifan serta hubungan tidak sehat mereka berdua. Dulu, Sehun selalu menganggap segala macam siksaan Yifan adalah ujian bagi dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Atau kata Yifan, menjadi lebih dari sempurna. Yifan mengenalkan pada Sehun dunia yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan seumur hidupnya.

Jika dirinya boleh mengaku, Yifan tidak sepenuhnya salah dalam hal ini. Pria itu memang membantunya melewati masa-masa sulitnya, hanya saja ia menggunakan cara yang salah. Yifan membuat Sehun kembali menjadi diri Sehun yang lama. Sehun kembali mau bersekolah, bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya dan anehnya nilai-nilai Sehun melonjak naik.

Namun, Yifan atau Kris juga memiliki iblis di dalam dirinya. Dan iblis itu bekerja ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, beralih menjadi dominant dan jatuh cinta dengan Luhan yang berstatus sebagai submissive-nya.

Kris Wu yang awalnya ia anggap sebagai malaikat mulai berubah menjadi mimpi buruk Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya hendak masuk ke dalam. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Hani terbuka dan gadis itu memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun membeku. Entah mengapa, ia merasa situasi ini sangat.. aneh dan salah.

Hani melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun dan kakaknya itu segera menoleh menghadapnya. Sehun masih memasang wajah datar, meski ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Hani. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hani sambil menyentuh pipi Sehun. Sehun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Um, iya." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Hani menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun dan tersenyum malu. "Bagus! Oiya, nanti malam ada pesta di rumah Irene. Kau bisa mengajak kekasihmu kalau kau mau datang."

_Kekasih? _"Maksudmu, Victoria?"

Hani menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Sehun. Oke, ada yang salah di sini. "Sepertinya, dia sibuk. Jadi, mungkin aku datang sendiri." Victoria terlalu tua untuk diajak berpesta, menurut Sehun. Dan dia tidak mungkin mengajak Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa pergi denganku." tawar Hani. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum padanya dan rasanya tidak mungkin ia menolak tawaran adiknya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata karena Hani tahu dirinya akan menerima tawaran gadis itu. "_Great! _Aku senang kau mulai mau pergi ke pesta, Hun. Dan, umm, _see ya in 8 PM." _tiba-tiba saja, Hani mengecup pipinya kilat lalu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis itu nyaris membanting pintu ketika menutupnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap pintu kamar adiknya itu dengan kerutan dikeningnya. Ada banyak dugaan yang berputar diotaknya sekarang. Dan dari semua kemungkinan itu, Sehun berharap jika dugaannya tentang Hani yang mulai memiliki perasaan kepadanya tidak benar.

.

.

_"Wake up, Bitch!"_

Seseorang menampar pipinya cukup keras membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Dia langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Cal yang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Jongin menggeram kesal. Ia tidak sabar untuk menampar balik pipi bajingan itu. Jongin bangkit bangun dan mulai meregangkan ototnya. Cal hanya memperhatikannya dengan malas.

"Kemarin malam kau kemana?" tanya Cal. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikkt mendesaknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" balas Jongin, enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Cal mendengus keras. Ia sadar bahwa Jongin berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya. "Aku yang bertanya lebih dahulu." seru Cal sambil menendang kaki Jongin.

"_Hey, fuck off!" _Cal kembali menendangnya. "Oke, oke, kemarin.. aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis kuliahan. _Collage girl, man._"

Jongin memasamg wajah mesum sambil mendeskripsikan pinggul gadis khayalannya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Cal kembali menendang kaki sahabatnya itu karena Jongin menjijikkan. "Stop, Jongin! Aku memercayaimu." ujar Cal, tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Ia tahu kalau Jongin berusaha memyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebaik apapun Jongin berakting di hadapannya, ia tetap bisa membedakannya. Cal menyipitkan matanya membuat Jongin nyaria hanya melihat garis dimatanya. "Tapi, asal kau tahu saja.. aku selalu ada di sini untukmu."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Ia sudah mengira kalau Cal tidak akan memercayai. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah bersahabat dari.. entah sejak kapan. Mereka sudah mengenal baik karakter satu sama lain. Jongin beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap-siap. Ia tidak mau terlambat dan berakhir melewatkan momen-momen _epic _pada pesta tersebut.

Sebelum Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia berbalik menghadap Cal yang sedang sibuk bertukar pesan dengan seseorang. "Calum?" Jongin memanggil namanya.

Cal mengangkat kepalanya, merasa sedikit aneh karena Jongin tidak menggunakan nama pendekanya. "Yeah?"

Jongin menarik senyum kecil untuk sahabatanya. _"Thanks, man,_" kata Jongin, terdengar tulus. Cal membalas senyum sahabatnya dan sebelum dia membuka mulutnya, Jongin langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, _"you sounds like a girl tonight."_

Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika Cal melemparkan bantal ke arahnya. _"You fucking asshole!" _maki Cal, dan dibalas oleh tawa keras Jongin dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Irene membuat pesta di rumahnya. Gadis itu selalu mengadakan pesta sekitar tiga bulan sekali di rumahnya setiap orangtuanya pergi _travelling _keluar Korea. Rumah Irene berada di kawasan elit yang jarak antara satu rumah dengan rumah lainnya cukup jauh, sehingga tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk memainkan musik sekeras apapun.

Karena Cal kelaparan dan dengan seenaknya menguras habis kulkas Jongin, mereka sampai di rumah Irene sekitar pukul 9 kurang beberapa menit. Jongin mengenakan celana jeans serta kaos hitam berkerah v yang cukup rendah. Kaos itu merangkap tubuhnya dengan sempurna, menunjukkan dada bidangnya yang membuat para gadis tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jongin hanya membalas kerlingan mata mereka dengan seringai.

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya membuat sekumpulan gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya merasa lemas.

"_Stop being such an attention whore." _ujar Cal seraya memutar matanya.

Mereka sedang mencari Chanyeol sekarang. Jaehyun dan Woobin mungkin sedang berenang di halaman belakang dengan "kekasih" mereka. Lampu di dalam rumah Irene sengaja dibuat remang-remang untuk memberikan kesan klub bagi para tamunya. Suara musik EDM terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di pinggiran ruangan, terdapat meja panjang berisi minuman beralkohol, beberapa sofa dan meja yang berakhir menjadi tempat bercumbu. Jongin mengambil gelas plastik di atas meja dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Ia cukup kuat dalam menghadapi alkohol. Kim Jongin bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah mabuk dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum.

Cal dan Jongin memutuskan untuk berpencar. Sebelum Cal meninggalkannya, pemuda itu berhenti sebentar untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Namun, karena pemuda itu sangat pelupa dan mungkin nyaris pikun. Cal tidak jadi memberitahukan "hal penting" itu padanya.

Jongin mulai mengikuti irama musik dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan di tengah ruangan. Beberapa di antara mereka menari berpasangan, saling menyentuh sama lain dengan satu tujuan yang sama; seks. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan irama musik menuntun dirinya. Ia bukan seorang penari yang buruk. Beberapa mantan kekasihnya memuji kemampuan menari Jongin. Mereka bilang dirinya sangat seksi ketika menari di tengah klub atau suatu pesta.

Jongin bergerak dengan bebas seolah ia sendirian di ruangan ini. Pemuda itu mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang dan secara tidak sengaja, mengeluarkan suara erangan dari bibirnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin merasa ada seseorang yang mencengkram pinggangnya. Orang itu menarik dirinya hingga menempel pada orang itu. Tidak ada jarak sama sekali di antara mereka berdua. Jongin, tentu saja, mulai memberontak. Tenaganya cukup kuat untuk mematahkan tangan orang itu.

Namun, ketika orang itu bicara di samping telinganya. Jongin langsung mengenali dirinya. _"You little slut. _Kau menari seperti seseorang yang memohon untuk disentuh," Jongin kembali mengerang ketika Sehun perlahan menciumi daerah di bawah telinganya dan turun ke lehernya. "dan dicium," kali ini, Sehun menggigit lembut kulit lehernya membuat Jongin menggigit bibir, menahan desahannya. "_but, guess what, you are mine, Kim Jongin. _Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu dan menciummu seperti ini."

Sehun kembali berpindah pada telinganya, menciumi belakang telinga Jongin. Satu tangan Sehun memeluk perut Jongin dan satunya lagi menyentuh bokong Jongin lalu meremasnya. Jongin nyaris melonjak karena kaget. "Jongin, kau tahu malam ini kau akan berakhir dimana?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

_Oh, fuck. _Kenapa Sehun harus se-hot ini? "Dimana, Sir? Aku tidak tahu." jawab Jongin, tidak melupakan peraturan dasar dari hubungan mereka.

Diam-diam, Sehun menarik senyum karena Jongin mengingat peraturan tersebut. Dia kembali mencium tengkuk leher Jongin lalu berkata, "_Good boy._" lalu, menekan penisnya yang sudah menegang ke bokong Jongin sebagai _reward _untuknya.

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorong pinggangnya ke belakang untuk membalas gerakan Sehun. Ia tahu kalau Sehun yang mendominasi di sini. Jika dirinya mencoba untuk mengambil alih, ia yakin dirinya akan berakhir dihukum di tengah keramaian.

"Malam ini, kau akan berakhir di bawahku, Jongin." Sehun kembali menekankan penisnya lalu berbisik, "Meneriakkan namaku dan meminta lebih dan lebih." suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan serak, seperti bukan Oh Sehun pada biasanya. Jongin mulai membayangkan seperti apa suara Sehun ketika mendesahkan namanya. _"And If you can be a good submissive tonight, I will fuck you hard until you only remember my name."_

Jongin kembali mendesah. Ia dapat merasakan penis Sehun yang menggoda dirinya di belakang sana. Jongin bukan penggemar dirty talk. Namun, ketika Sehun membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang dirinya dan tentang apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Mendadak, Jongin langsung menyukainya.

Tubuh Jongin kembali terasa panas. Celananya terasa sesak. Dan libidonya nyaris meledak serta mendesak untuk dipuaskan.

Jika malam ini, ia akan berakhir di bawah kendali Sehun lagi dan mulai menyicipi seperti apa dunia BDSM, Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

(Mungkin, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari kedekatan mereka di tengah keramaian pesta. Kecuali, Taeyong yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tajam.)

.

.

Rin's note :

HUAAA AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA CHAPTER INIII.. tadinya sumpah deh aku mau buat smutt cumaa kayaknya cepet amat gitu lol.. jadi next baru smutt

Tapi ini juga menurutku udah gimana gituu.. sehun seksi abisss.. kagak ngerti lagi dah lol.. dan ohh pas jongin masturbasi lol

aku ngerasa fanfic ini bakal panjang banget hehe.. lebih panjang dari Accidently Married kayaknya.. aku harap kalian nggak bosan deh nantinya

Anyways, next chap juga bakal muncul Kris (selain ada smutt).. so, prepare yourself!

Dan ohh mungkin ini memang versi sehun/kai-nya Fifty Shades of Grey? But, kayaknya fanfic absurd ini gak cocok disebut versi dari FSOG.. karena sampai sekarang aja menurut ini ff masih tetep absurd lol

Dan, ohh, soal Jinri! Aku sebenarnya belum tau mau bikin dia hamil atau nggak.. unprotected sex kan kadang juga nggak berakhir bisa bikin hamil hehe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 : Overwhelming

* * *

Seperti biasanya, orangtua Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah. Entah mereka sedang lembur atau malas berurusan dengan dirinya. Jongin tidak begitu perduli.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang, beberapa kali tertegun memperhatikan sekitar rumah laki-laki itu. Rumah Jongin jauh diluar ekspektasi Sehun. Ia tidak membicarakan soal luas rumah dan interior mewahnya. Soal itu, Sehun memang sudah mengira kalau Jongin adalah anak orang kaya yang tinggal di komplek elit. Sehun sedang membicarakan tentang kondisi rumah Jongin yang terasa.. sunyi, dingin dan kosong. Tanpa perlu mencari bukti lain, Sehun sudah dapat menebak kondisi keluarga Jongin yang tercermin jelas dari rumah ini. Keluarga Jongin, yang selalu dilabeli sebagai keluarga ideal, pastilah tidak seharmonis bayangan orang-orang di kota ini.

Jongin menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar laki-laki itu dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Kamar Jongin berada di lantai dua, tepatnya di pojok lorong. Ada dua kamar lain yang bersebrangan dengannya. Dua kamar itu kosong tampaknya adalah kamar tamu. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Jongin saat laki-laki itu mengunci pintu.

Ketika Jongin berbalik padanya, ia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin untuk melingkarkannya pada pinggang laki-laki itu. Ia menarik Jongin mendekat padanya, menghimpit tubuh laki-laki itu dengan tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Jongin yang hangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terkadang terasa dingin. Jongin hanya terdiam menatap lekat dirinya. Mata cokelat laki-laki itu tertuju lurus seolah dapat menembus bola matanya - seolah dia dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Sehun tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Ini bukan lagi soal mengambil keuntungan dari submissive barunya. Semua ini, kedekatan yang terasa jauh lebih intim ini, lebih dari apa yang dibayangkannya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu kepada Jongin. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya merasa takut.

"Apa kau memercayaiku?" tanya Sehun. Matanya tertuju pada bibir merah Jongin yang seolah memohon untuk dicumbu.

"Tentu saja. Jika aku tidak memercayaimu, kau tidak akan ada di sini." jawab Jongin. Lain halnya dengan Sehun, mata laki-laki itu tidak berpaling dari mata Sehun. Jongin terus memandangnya dengan harapan ia dapat membaca pikiran seorang Oh Sehun, dan mengetahui sekacau apa dirinya di dalam sana.

Sehun menarik nafas. Ia tidak mengerti akan tatapan Jongin dan sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya. Sehun membuang nafasnya dan bertanya, "Kau masih ingat soal warna itu, kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" jawab Jongin, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah Sehun yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku akan menanyakan warna-warna itu padamu. Kalau kau merasa ini terlalu berlebihan, kau bisa langsung menjawab merah. Kalau kau ingin aku lebih-"

"Aku mengerti, Sir." potong Jongin. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin Sehun menyentuhnya, menciumnya dan menunjukkan sejauh mana laki-laki itu dapat memuaskannya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Jika Jongin bukan submissive barunya, mungkin ia akan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menampar kedua bokongnya hingga tercetak telapak tangannya yang berwarna merah. Karena peraturan pertama, submissive harus menaruh hormat atau _respect _dalam berbagai hal; termasuk dalam hal berbicara.

"Kau tahu, apa yang baru saja kau lalukan sangatlah tidak sopan." Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Tampaknya, dia memang tidak tahu. Sehun kembali menghela nafas. "Sekarang, kau hanya berdua bersamaku. Aku sudah bukan temanmu lagi, tapi aku adalah dominant-mu. Dan tindakan memotong pembicaraanku tadi adalah satu tindakan yang tidak sopan." jelas Sehun.

Jongin merasa seperti tersihir, sehingga ia mengangguk saja, menuruti apa yang Sehun katakan padanya. Dan ini semua sangat bukanlah dirinya. Kim Jongin bukan seseorang yang mau mendengarkan orang lain atau bahkan, menurutinya. Tetapi, di bawah perintah Sehun, Jongin merasa.. ia harus menuruti laki-laki itu. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang penurut demi memuaskannya. _Huh, how fucked up is that?_

Sehun menarik seringai tipis, ketika Jongin menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda ia mengerti. "Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman." Jongin tahu kalau ancaman Sehun tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk menakutinya. Namun, membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi para submissive yang ia tonton ketika melakukan _research_ kecilnya. Jongin langsung merasa sesak.

Sadar, bahwa Jongin bukanlah seorang submissive yang sudah terbiasa membayangkan suatu ide tentang _punishment_. Sehun mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Jongin kalau laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan dan terlihat seperti akan terkena panic attack ketika ia menyebutkan "hukuman". Itu merupakan respon yang wajar dari para subsmissive yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dunia BDSM. Sehun tahu seperti apa yang Jongin rasakan. Ia tahu betul, sehingga ia terkadang ia ikut merasa takut untuk mengambil langkah baru di dalam hubungan ini. Karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Jongin, seperti dulu Kris menyakitinya.

Ia ingin melindungi Jongin dan menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu dengan erat, ketika mereka berdua semakin terperosok ke dalam dunia gelapnya ini.

"Kau memercayaiku, kan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Iya, Se- maksudku, Sir." Jongin kembali menarik nafas. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menegang. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat gugup sekarang.

"Bagus. Karena aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Jika aku sudah melewati batasmu, kau bisa jadi orang pertama yang menghajar wajahku." seulas senyum hadir di sudut bibir Jongin. Jongin dapat melihat jelas kesungguhan di dalam mata Sehun yang membuat segala keraguannya lenyap. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya.

Ia memercayai laki-laki itu dengan segenap hatinya sampai-sampai ia merasa begitu takut jika suatu hari nanti, kepercayaannya ini berbalik menyerangnya.

"Oke, Jongin. Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Aku yang memegang kontrol di ruangan ini. Kau harus memercayaiku. Lakukan apa yang kukatakan." nada suara Sehun berubah. Suaranya terdengar lebih memerintah, namun tidak mendesak. Jongin tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menarik nafas di hadapan laki-laki itu. Mungkin, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya.

_Fuck, _Sehun sangat _hot_. Jongin tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, selain suara seksi laki-laki itu dan tatapan matanya yang semakin intens menunjukkan sisi dominant-nya.

Sehun melepaskannya, membuat ia sedikit kebingungan. Laki-laki itu duduk di pinggiran kasur masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Jongin merasa semakin terbakar oleh nafsu dan rasa membutuhkan sentuhan Sehun.

_"Undress." _ perintah Sehun.

Awalnya, tangan Jongin hanya membeku mencengkram ujung kaosnya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan semacam _striptease show _di hadapan patner seksnya. Biasanya, dialah yang mendapat pertunjukan semacam itu. Jongin kembali menarik nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya, saat ia perlahan mengangkat kaosnya hingga melewati kepalanya. Ia menjatuhkan kaos tersebut ke lantai dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Sehun menyeringai padanya.

Oke. Sekarang, ia tinggal menanggalkan celana jeans-nya. Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari Sehun. Ia seolah meminta Sehun untuk menontonnya dan menikmati apa yang dilihatnya. Jongin menurunkan retsleting celananya, kemudian menanggalkan celana jeans-nya hingga menyisakan boxer ketatnya yang berwarna hitam saja. Sehun dapat melihat jelas bentuk penis Jongin yang masih tertutup oleh boxer tersebut.

_"Turn around." _perintah Sehun lagi. Jongin langsung menurutinya. Ia berputar membelakangi Sehun. Dan seperti dugaan Sehun, boxer ketat itu menampilkan bokong Jongin dengan sempurna.

Sehun mendekatinya dan berdiri di belakangnya. Satu tangannya meraba abs Jongin dan satunya lagi menyentuh nipple Jongin. Sehun memainkan nipple-nya yang merupakan salah satu daerah tersensitif ditubuh Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya serta mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat disaat bibir Sehun menyerang tengkuk lehernya.

Bibir Sehun perlahan mengecup setiap jengkal daerah lehernya. Jongin mengerang, ketika Sehun mulai menggigit kulit lehernya lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bekas berwarna keunguan. Sedangkan, tangan laki-laki tidak berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya, menelusuri setiap bagian yang tidak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

"Se- ahh, Sir!" Jongin memekik, saat Sehun kembali menggigiti kulitnya. Kali ini, gigitan Sehun berpindah pada bahunya. Jongin yakin Sehun akan meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan atau _bite mark _di sekitar leher sampai bahunya.

"Ini semua, adalah tanda kalau kau milikku, Jongin." Sehun berbisik di samping telinganya, lalu kembali mencium lehernya. "Hanya milikku seorang."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, merasa begitu haus akan sentuhan Sehun dan siap menerima apapun yang laki-laki itu berikan padanya. Jongin tahu kalau dirinya sedang berpikir diluar akal sehatnya. Seharusnya, ia bisa mengendalikan diri untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun akan melewati batasnya. Namun, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir jernih ketika Sehun mulai menciumi setiap jengkal daerah punggungnya?

Mata Jongin masih terpejam erat. Sementara, ciuman Sehun berhenti persis di atas garis boxer-nya. Sehun yang sudah nyaris berlutut di belakang Jongin, bangkit bangun dan mencium leher laki-laki itu sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya.

"Kau punya dasi?" tanya Sehun, setengah berbisik di samping telinganya.

Jongin membuka matanya. "Ya, aku punya. Aku bisa-"

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." potong Sehun. Laki-laki itu berjalan melewati Jongin menuju lemari yang berada di pojok ruangan. "Apa ada di sini?"

Jongin mengangguk. Sehun menatapnya seolah menunggu sesuatu dari Jongin. Jongin menelan ludahnya. "Um, maksudku.. iya, Sir."

Sehun menarik senyum samar dibibirnya, lalu berbalik membuka salah satu pintu lemari Jongin. Matanya langsung menangkap dua buah dasi yang menggantung pada satu setelan seragam milik Jongin. Ia mengambil dua dasi tersebut yang memiliki warna yang sama. Sejenak, ia hanya terdiam menatap dasi tersebut tampak sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Ketika Sehun berbalik menatapnya, Jongin dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Mendadak, udara di dalam ruangan membuatnya merasa sesak. "Aku mau kau berbaring di atas kasur sekarang." Sehun kembali memerintahkannya.

Jongin tidak perlu bertanya atau berpikir untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Ia sudah tahu, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya merasa sedikit gusar. Apa dirinya siap? - adalah pertanyaan yang terus menyerang dirinya. Ia naik ke atas kasur, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, memandang lurus ke arah Sehun yang perlahan merangkak mendekatinya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mencium bibirnya lembut. Bibir mereka bergerak lebih lambat, merasakan dan menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati bersama. _"Jongin, do you trust me?" _pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Mungkin, ini adalah peringatan terakhir darinya. Jongin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mundur.

Mata Jongin masih terpejam erat ketika ia menjawab, "Aku memercayaimu, Oh Sehun." jawab Jongi. Ia bukan lagi bicara pada dominant-nya, tetapi juga pada Oh Sehun seorang temannya. Ia yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan Jongin dan mengikat pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu pada kepala ranjang. Jongin kembali menarik nafas, mencoba untuk tenang. "Kau masih ingat soal warna itu, kan?" bisik Sehun. Jongin dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sehun menyapa wajahnya.

"Ya, aku masih ingat, Sir." jawab Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, meskipun ia tahu Jongin tidak akan melihatnya. Jongin masih memejamkan matanya dan Sehun pikir tidak ada gunanya juga kalau ia menyuruh laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Sehun menggunakan dasi terakhir ditangannya sebagai penutup mata Jongin. Tubuh Jongin terasa menegang saat Sehun mengikat dasi tersebut di belakang kepala Jongin. Ikatannya cukup erat, tidak hanya di belakang kepala Jongin tapi juga dipergelangan tangannya.

Jongin kembali menarik nafas, mencoba sangat keras untuk tenang. Ia memercayai Sehun. Ia yakin jika laki-laki itu tidak akan menyakitinya. Jongin berusaha memberitahu dirinya sendiri akan rasa percayanya terhadap Sehun.

Jongin dapat merasakan bibir Sehun yang mulai bermain di sekitar dadanya. Laki-laki itu mengecup lembut setiap jengkal dadanya, lalu berpindah mengulum salah satu nipple-nya. Sementara, kedua tangannya mulai menurunkan boxer Jongin.

Sensasi yang Sehun berikan padanya belum sampai membuat Jongin kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Ia masih belum dibuat gila dengan lidah Sehun yang masih menjilati kedua _nipple_-nya. Namun, ketika tangan Sehun menarik boxer-nya sampai ke ujung kakinya. Jongin tahu kalau ini adalah awal dari semua kegilaan yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Penis Jongin yang sudah menegang akhirnya terbebas dari dalam boxer-nya. Perhatian Sehun berpindah pada salah satu dari dua bagian terintim pada dirinya. Jongin dapat membayangkan penisnya sudah berdiri, memohon sentuhan serta perhatian dari dominant-nya.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar." perintah Sehun, dan Jongin melakukannya. Ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk membantah perintah laki-laki itu.

"Ahh!" Jongin memekik, ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja mencengkram penisnya.

"_Shut up, pet. I dont ask you to speak." _

Jongin langsung menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah karena rasa dipermalukan bercampur dengan gairah yang memuncak di dalam dirinya. Sehun mengocok penisnya dalam tempo sedang, sementara tangannya lain bermain dengan _balls _miliknya. "_Dear_, kali ini aku akan melatihmu untuk menahan orgasmemu. Aku tidak akan menyicipi _hole_-mu yang ketat dan hangat itu malam ini. _Main show _malam ini adalah _your pretty little cock._" jelas Sehun, mulai mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

Jongin dapat merasakan rasa asin darah dibibirnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras sampai bibir bawahnya terluka. Jongin kembali menarik nafas. Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Kembali Jongin mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia memercayai Sehun dan laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah bermaksud melukainya.

"Apa kau mengerti, my pet?" Sehun menunggu balasan dari submissive-nya.

_"Uh, Yes, Sir!" _

Ketika Jongin menjawabnya dengan sangat baik, ia mengelus pipi laki-laki itu dengan lembut sebagai _reward _untuknya. _"Good boy." _ puji Sehun, dan Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa pujian simpel seperti itu mampu membuat dirinya merasa begitu bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

_God, _apa yang telah Sehun perbuat padanya?

Jongin dapat merasakan pre-cum mengalir di ujung penisnya. Kocokan Sehun yang semakin cepat serta _balls_-nya diremas lembut oleh laki-laki itu membuat Jongin menginginkan lebih. Ia menginginkan orgasmenya. Ia harus mendapatkannya. Jongin mengerang pelan, namun kali ini Sehun membiarkannya. "Pet, inilah tujuan dari pelatihanmu. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme ketika aku mengizinkanmu. Dan sekarang, aku masih belum memberikan izin. Jadi, kau harus menahannya. Kalau kau tidak bisa, aku terpaksa memberikanmu _punishment_."

_No, no, no. _Jongin tidak ingin mendapat hukuman. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan dom-nya juga. Ia ingin membuat Sehun bangga padanya. Ia akan mencoba menahan dirinya demi menyenangkan dom-nya.

"Apa kau mengerti?" wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengan penis Jongin, yang semakin memerah karena menahan pre-cum yang sempat mengalir turun dari batang penis laki-laki itu.

_"Yes, Sir." _jawab Jongin. Ia menarik nafas, membuangnya, menariknya lagi, berusaha menahan segala tanda-tanda orgasme yang mulai menyengat dirinya.

"Bagus. Aku tahu aku dapat mengandalkanmu. _Pretty little sub like you will never dissapoint me, right?"_

_"Never, Sir."_

Sehun menarik seringai. Ia menatap wajah Jongin dari bawah sana dan, sungguh, _he is fucking beautiful. _Wajah laki-laki itu merah padam dan bibirnya.. Sehun sangat ingin menggigit bibir itu serta menikmatinya lagi dan _lagi_. Namun, Sehun harus memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran pertama Jongin. Soal bibir laki-laki itu dan betapa inginnya Sehun mencumbunya, ia bisa melakukannya nanti atau kapan saja sesuka hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kim Jongin adalah miliknya. Ia berhasil menaklukan laki-laki bergelar _BAMF Bad Boy _itu di bawah kontrol serta perintahnya.

Sehun melepaskan penis serta _balls _Jongin membuat submissive-nya dapat bernafas dengan lega sejenak. Sehun tahu kalau dirinya mungkin sedikit keterlaluan. Namun, seorang dominant harus disiplin dan melatih submissive untuk menjadi sempurna seperti kata Kris-

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tidak, apa yang Kris lakukan di dalam pikirannya? Ia tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu mengontrolnya lagi dan mengulang kejadian yang sama pada Jongin. Tidak, Sehun bukan seorang dominant seperti Kris. Ia lebihbaik dari bajingan itu. Ia dapat menahan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh menjadi seperti Kris dan berakhir menyakiti Jongin.

"Jongin, masih ingat tentang warna itu? Kalau kau merasa ini terlalu berlebihan, kau bisa menggunakannya." _Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan sisi gelapku menyakitimu. Aku akan mencoba mengontrol diriku untuk tidak membuatmu jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam hubungan yang benar-benar fucked-up ini._

_"Yes, Sir."_

Entah mengapa, Sehun membenci panggilan itu. Ia ingin Jongin memanggilnya Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun meneriakan namanya atau membisikkan matanya ketika Sehun memuaskan laki-laki itu dengan sentuhannya.

Namun, sebesar apapun Sehun menginginkan hubungan normal.. ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa. Satu sisi di dalam dirinya, yang selama ini bersembunyi dan dirinya diam-diam benci, akan selalu menginginkan kontrol. Ada monster di dalam dirinya dan ia membiarkan Kris menyempurnakannya.

Sehun menjilat ujung penis Jongin membuat tubuh laki-laki itu menegang dan seluruh jari kakinya meringkuk. Ketika Sehun memasukkan seluruh batang penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya, Jongin tahu kalau inilah saatnya Sehun membuat dirinya gila. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dalam tempo pelan. Namun, bagi Jongin yang daritadi sudah menahan orgasmenya, ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

Jongin membuka mulutnya, namun tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Air mata mulai mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, memaksa dirinya untuk menyerah saja. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, menolak dorongan untuk orgasme yang semakin memuncak di dalam dirinya. Sehun masih memberikan blow-job pada submissive-nya dalam tempo pelan. Ia tahu kalau Jongin sedang kesulitan menahan orgasmenya. Sehun menjauhkan mulutnya dari penis Jongin, mengamati perubahan otot-otot tubuh Jongin yang sempat menegang hebat.

_"Cum for me, Dear." _

Seperti menekan suatu tombol di dalam diri Jongin, laki-laki itu mengerang sangat keras saat menginjaki orgasmenya. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya, sama seperti cairan orgasmenya yang membasahi daerah sekitar pahanya serta kain seprainya.

Sehun langsung melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Jongin dan juga ikatan pada kepalanya. Tubuh Jongin langsung terjatuh lemas ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Karena ia baru saja mengalami orgasme terintes di dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatnya mengalami apa yang baru saja dialaminya, selain Oh Sehun.

Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa.. ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa puas, lelah, bahagia dan juga.. kecewa? Tanpa dirinya sadari, ia kembali menangis di dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun memeluknya erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya atau membiarkannya sendirian malam ini.

"Kenapa aku merasa kecewa?" tanya Jongin, mengangkat kepalanya hingga matanya yang memerah bertemu pandang dengan Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya cukup lama, memperhatikan betapa kacaunya Jongin sekarang. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mampu melihat Jongin yang serentan ini. "Itu.. suatu efek yang wajar. Kau merasa.. semua ini sedikit berlebihan. Itu memacu emosimu untuk.. yah, intinya ini wajar, Jongin." _Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Namun, bukan berarti kau pantas merasakannya._

_"Overwhelming?" _tebak Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, semacam itu."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang mengangguk. Laki-laki itu masih bersandar pada dada Sehun, dan Sehun masih mendekapnya erat. Sehun mengambil selimut yang berada di bawah bantal Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa semakin hangat saat Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jongin perlahan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat. Sama seperti Sehun, ia tidak akan melepaskannya malam ini.

Selama hidup Jongin, ia tidak merasa selemah ini. Di bawah kontrol Sehun, Jongin merasa dirinya menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Namun, di bawah kontrol Sehun juga, Jongin merasa aman dan.. dicintai.

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tidak bisa mencintainya, begitupun dengan dirinya. Mereka terlalu "rusak" untuk merasakan seperti apa cinta dan bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang. Namun, Jongin yakin.. mereka bisa memperbaiki satu sama lain. Mereka bisa menjadikan hubungan yang tidak sehat sebagai sarana - untuk memperbaiki satu sama lain.

"_Night, Jongin." _Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya. Jongin tidak membalasnya dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya saja.

_Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaan Jongin sekarang ini adalah.. sejauh mana ia bisa bertahan dan tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya di dalam hubungan ini?_

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Chapter ini intens banget.. sampai-sampai aku bisa ngerasain bagaimana rasanya jadi Sehun yang nyaris lost control dan Jongin yang merasa ini too much..

Anyways, Jongin nangis di chapter ini bukan berarti dia berubah jadi tipe bottom yang "begitu" ya.. aku bikin dia nangis karena perasaan overwhelming itu.. perasaan dimana seseorang ngerasa ini "too much" banget.. dan menurutku itu manusiawi.. aku pernah baca ff bdsm sterek.. disitu bottom-nya nangis setelah pertama kali ngerasain yang namanya BDSM karena untuk pertama kalinya.. ia ngerasa lemah banget, kayaknya dia bahkan nggak bisa ngontrol dirinya sendiri.. dan perasaan kayak gitu menurutku manusiawi, bukan lemah.. karena semua orang juga pasti pernah ngerasa "kok too much banget ya problem gua?"

Dan, muahahaha, sisi gelap Sehun mulai muncul.. next chap, spoiler dikit, Kris bakal bikin Sehun lost control kkk

Hmm, next chapter.. aku ngerasa fanfic ini bakal lebih dark atau angst.. dan aku juga mutusin kalau chara Taeyong nggak bakal jadi main problem.. karena konflik BDSM-nya aja udah bikin aku ngeri sendiri sama ffku.. karena tbh BDSM itu MINDFUCK ABISSS..

p.s sorry for late updatee yaa.. kemarin rin ada masalah keluarga.. jadi gitu deh

P.s.s if you want to ask anything just go ask on my askfm


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 : My Happiness

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jongin tidak bermaksud menghindari teman-temannya atau siapapun (dalam artian Sehun). Ia hanya memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang selama terjadi di dalam hidupnya, apa saja yang telah dirinya lakukan dan tentang masa depannya yang terlihat semakin gelap. Persembunyian favorit Jongin selain di belakang sekolah yang berletak di dekat gudang, adalah atap sekolah. Klise, memang. Tetapi, perduli setan.. yang penting dirinya bisa menyendiri di sini. Jongin menatap lurus ke arah langit yang berwarna biru cerah, memikirkan apa yang ada di sana dan entahlah pikirannya memang sedang kacau sekarang. Jongin membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya berkali-kali, melampiaskan perasaan kacaunya terhadap sebatang rokok.

Ia menggeram kesal merasa belum puas dengan hanya menghancurkan sebatang rokok. Ia merasa harus menghancurkan sesuatu yang bukan benda mati dan dapat membuatnya lupa akan apa yang telah Sehun perbuat padanya. Jongin menarik nafas dengan kepala terangkat menghadap langit. Setelah, Sehun pergi meninggalkannya dengan ciuman dikening sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Jongin merasa perasaan _overwhelming _itu mulai kembali menyiksanya. Dia menangis semalaman, tanpa sebab yang jelas. Lalu, terbangun dengan perasaan yang sama buruknya dengan semalam.

Mungkin, dirinya memang belum siap untuk menjadi submissive Sehun. Atau _fuck_, mungkin dirinya memang tidak pernah siap dengan hubungan BDSM ini. Segila apapun dirinya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan permainan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa semakin buruk dan tersesat di dalam sesuatu yang hanya akan menghancurkan dirinya secara perlahan.

Tetapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti. Karena hanya inilah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya untuk tetap bersama dengan Sehun. Berada di sisinya, di dalam pelukannya, meski ia harus merusak dirinya sendiri.

Mata Jongin terasa memanas. Ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya bukanlah jenis kehidupan yang semua orang inginkan. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hidupnya sudah terlanjur hancur, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Lantas, untuk apa dia menahan dirinya lagi untuk membuatnya semakin hancur? Toh, tidak ada orang yang memperdulikan dirinya juga. Semua orang pasti akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui betapa _rusak_ dirinya. Semua orang, termasuk Sehun.

Sebentar lagi, bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi. Jongin berencana untuk kembali menghindari Cal atau Chanyeol, yang daritadi tidak berhenti mencemaskannya. Jongin pernah mengalami masa-masa gelap di dalam hidupnya, tanpa sepengetahuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia pernah memakai _drugs _selama tiga bulan saat ayahnya memutuskan untuk menceraikan ibunya. Namun, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk rujuk kembali dan menjanjikan keluarga yang harmonis bagi Jongin. Pemuda itu juga memutuskan untuk berhenti memakai _drugs _dan mulai menata kembali hidupnya. Nilai-nilainya dalam beberapa mata pelajaran melonjak naik karena sesungguhnya Jongin memiliki otak yang cerdas. Jika saja ia mau berusaha, mungkin ia bisa meraih peringkat di sekolahnya.

Namun, _keluarga harmonis _itu tidak bertahan sampai tiga bulan. Ayah dan ibunya kembali menjadi seseorang yang perlahan-lahan meruntuhkannya kembali.

Jongin menyandang tas ranselnya dan segera bergegas menuruni tangga. Seperti dugaannya, beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Seluruh siswa berlarian keluar dengan cengiran lebar setelah seharian dipusingkan oleh beberapa mata pelajaran seperti matematika. Jongin memakai _hoodie _jaketnya dan berjalan di pinggiran lorong berharap dirinya tidak menarik perhatian. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang. Jongin segera berbalik menghadap orang tersebut dan mendapati Jinri berdiri di hadapannya. Rasa takut tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Jongin, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa mencegah kakakku. Kau harus-"

Jongin melepaskan cengkraman tangan gadis itu. Membuat Jinri langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, terlihat semakin takut. Gadis itu tahu ide bodoh macam apa yang ada di dalam otak Jongin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghalangi jalan pemuda itu.

"Minggir." perintah Jongin. "Aku tidak takut dengan kakakmu. Dan aku tidak mau melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut."

Jinri hanya terdiam menatapnya tampak memelas. Gadis itu percaya kalau Jongin dapat menangani kakaknya dengan mudah. Namun, bagaimana dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang memilliki tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari pemuda itu? Jinri ragu kalau Jongin dapat menghadapi mereka dan berakhir baik-baik saja.

Jongin melewati Jinri dengan wajah mengeras serta tangan mengepal. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah mendekatkan diri pada maut. Ini sama saja seperti misi bunuh diri. Jongin melangkah menuju lapangan parkir sekolah yang sudah ramai. Tepat di samping motor Ninja miliknya, kakak laki-laki Jinri bersandar pada motornya sendiri. Lima orang anak buahnya berdiri mengelilingi dirinya, menunggu kedatangan Jongin dengan tidak sabar. Banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka bertanya-tanya siapa orang tidak beruntung yang akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka. Dua penjaga sekolah terlihat memantau mereka jauh. Salah satu di antara mereka tampak siap untuk berlari masuk ke sekolah jika kelompok berandalan itu membuat onar.

Jongin melangkah menghampiri mereka, yang perlahan mulai menyadari kehadirannya. Kakak Jinri yang memimpin di depan menyambut Jongin dengan seringai. Pria itu tampaknya ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengan Jongin. "Langsung saja keintinya. Kalau kau memukulilu, maka pukul aku." seru Jongin dengan wajah datar. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tas-nya ke bawah sebagai tanda ia siap.

"_Well_, kalau itu yang kau inginkan.." pria itu segera mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Jongin. Seringai dibibirnya bertambah semakin lebar begitu mereka semua mengepung Jongin.

Jongin masih memasang wajah datarnya. Ketika seorang pria mendekat padanya dengan kepalan tangan mengayun ke arah wajahnya, ia menghindar. Karena jumlah yang tidak seimbang, sulit bagi Jongin untuk balas menyerang mereka. Setiap Jongin mencoba meninju wajah orang di hadapannya, orang yang berada di belakang Jongin sudah bersiap untuk menendang dirinya.

Seluruh siswa berkumpul menonton mereka. Tidak ada yang berani melerai karena Jongin bukan siswa _terfavorit _di sini dan siapa juga yang mau menjadi target selanjutnya para bajingan ini? Jongin berusaha melindungi dirinya. Namun, sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang di dalam dirinya. Dan ini bukan lagi soal perkelahian yang sedang dihadapinya. Jongin merasa kehilangan fokusnya. Sebuah tinjuan mengenai wajahnya dengan keras. Membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan ia terjatuh menghantam aspal.

_Sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan?_

Seseorang menginjak punggung Jongin dan seseorang lagi menjambak rambutnya untuk bangkit. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ketika mereka berteriak memerintahkannya untuk memohon ampun, Jongin memilih untuk diam saja. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Dan kembali terjatuh saat seseorang menendang perutnya. Lalu, menjambaknya lagi dan menghatamkan wajahnya pada aspal.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya kala itu? Mungkin, ia akan menjawab langit.

Waktu Jongin kecil, ia pernah bilang kepada ibunya kalau dia sangat ingin menjadi seperti langit. Ibunya bertanya, mengapa? Dan dia menjawab, kalau langit selalu terlihat cerah sekalipun ada kalanya langit tampak gelap dan membawa hujan turun ke bumi. Namun, langit akan kembali terlihat cerah dan membawa pelangi sebagai penghibur setelah hujan.

Samar-samar, Jongin dapat mendengar suara teriakan. Seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengenali suara itu. Suara tapak kaki yang mendekat membuat Jongin dengan susah payah membuka matanya. Seseorang berlutut di hadapannya, menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang bengkak membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat orang itu.

Namun, ketika orang itu kembali memanggil dirinya. Jongin mengenali suara itu.

"Sehun." bisik Jongin. Ia dapat merasakan darah dibibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah jika Sehun tidak menopang dirinya.

"_I will keep you safe._" bisik Sehun. _"I promise."_

Dan Jongin percaya kalau dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Pemuda itu bersandar dibahu Sehun, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_Entah sampai kapan, ia dapat bertahan. Tetapi, selama Sehun masih tetap berada di sisinya. Ia akan terus mencoba untuk bertahan._

.

.

Dengan bantuan Cal, Sehun membawa Jongin ke ruang kesehatan. Seorang perawat yang bukan sekedar penunggu ruang tersebut segera mengobati luka pemuda itu. Sehun, Cal, Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya menunggu di depan ruangan. Beberapa kali, Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya seolah ada sesuatu yang diketahui pemuda itu. Sehun balas menatap dirinya membuat pemuda itu langsung membuang mukanya.

"_Thanks, dude. For everything." _ ujar Cal sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepalanya. "Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai ketua OSIS." _dan sebagai dominant Jongin juga._

Di antara kelima teman Jongin, hanya Cal yang terlihat tidak menucurigainya. _Well, _sebenarnya Jaehyun dan Woobin yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka sendiri tidak masuk hitungan. Jadi, hanya Chanyeol serta.. Taeyong sajalah yang daritadi mengawasinya. "Siapa yang akan mengantarkannya pulang? Apa pihak sekolah harus menelpon orangtuanya?" tanya Sehun kepada Cal.

Cal mengernyitkan dahinya tampak sulit menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Umm, tidak usah, dude. Aku dan Chanyeol bisa membawanya pulang. Kebetulan bajingan itu membawa mobil hari ini." Cal melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke dalam ruangan lalu berbalik menghadap Cal. "Boleh aku masuk sebentar?" tanya Sehun membuat Cal salah tingkah.

_What the fuck? Kenapa harus minta izin dariku? Memangnya aku orangtuanya Jongin_, gerutu Cal di dalam pikirannya. Namun, berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Cal hanya mengangguk mengizinkan pemuda itu. Sehun menarik senyum samar yang nyaris tidak terlihat sebagai tanda terima kasih. Pemuda itu membuka pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menutup pintu dengan rapat menimbulkan suara yang membuat perawat itu menoleh padanya. Perawat itu baru saja selesai membalut luka Jongin yang untungnya tidak begitu parah. Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Namun, ada baiknya jika Jongin tetap memeriksakan dirinya pada dokter.

"Boleh aku berdua saja dengan Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

Perawat itu menganggukkan kepalanya tidak memiliki alasan untuk melarang Sehun. Perawat itu kemudian keluar dan Sehun segera mengunci pintu ruangan. Ia membutuhkan waktu sebentar saja untuk memastikan kalau Jongin baik-baik saja. Sehun mendorong tirai putih yang menghalangi dirinya. Ia melangkah mendekati Jongin yang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur.

Pemuda itu terluka cukup parah. Kaki serta tangannya dibalut oleh perban serta wajahnya dipenuhi oleh kapas berwarna kecokelatan, mungkin efek antara perpaduan darah dan obat. Sehun menyentuh tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin di permukaan kulitnya. Ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan berbisik kalau ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya terluka seperti ini lagi. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium punggung tangan Jongin dengan lembut. Lalu, berpindah mencium keningnya, hidungnya dan yang terakhir adalah.. bibirnya.

Sehun menghisap lembut bibir bawah pemuda itu yang terluka. Jongin mengerang di dalam tidurnya. Sehun diam-diam menarik senyum disela ciumannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit agar ia dapat melihat wajah Jongin.

Matanya menyusuri setiap jengkal wajah pemuda itu dan mengaguminya. Ia menyentuh bibir Jongin yang masih terasa manis sekalipun ia dapat merasakan asinnya darah di sana, dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kim Jongin," bisiknya dengan suara rendah. "apa salah jika aku terlalu padamu?"

Jongin masih memejakan matanya. Sehun kembali menarik senyum lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Kim Jongin, kau berhak untuk bahagia. Dan dengan bersamaku, aku tidak berjanji kau akan mendapatkan itu. Namun," Sehun menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Untuk sekarang ini, kau adalah kebahagian yang tak pernah kumiliki."

_Dan semua ini terasa tidak adil. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebahagian yang kau beri itu. _

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sehun mengecup kening Jongin dengan mata terpejam. Mungkin, dulu ia pernah menyaangi Luhan. Dan menganggap rasa sayangnya itu sebagai cinta. Mungkin, itulah yang membuat Luhan semakin hancur. Pria itu menginginkan cinta Sehun yang sebenarnya. Bukan, sekedar ucapan dari bibir saja. Melainkan, ucapan yang benar-benar terlontar keluar dari hatinya.

Sehun memutar kunci ruangan. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan Cal. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia berjalan melewati pemuda itu menuju ruang kepela sekolah. Mengurus hal yang seharusnya dia bereskan sejak tadi.

Sehun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia bisa mencintai seseorang. Namun, jika waktu itu tiba dan ia merasa sudah siap. Ia tidak akan menahan diri untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin

Dan hanya Jongin seorang yang dapat mendengarnya.

Ponsel Sehun berdering begitu ia sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Tanpa melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya, ia langsung menerima panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

_"Sehun, I need you now. One of subs tiba-tiba saja mengalami panic attack. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa aku harus melemparnya keluar-"_

"Kris, kau ada dimana?" tanya Sehun nyaris membentaknya.

_"Wow, easy boy.. aku ada di klub tempat kita biasa-"_

"Tunggu aku. Dan tolong jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh pada sub-mu itu." peringat Sehun.

_"As you wish, boy."_

Lalu, Sehun segera memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Kris inginkan darinya. Sehun berbalik pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia yakin anggota OSIS serta para guru sudah menyelesaikan masalah antara kelompok bajingan itu dengan Jongin. Sehun harap kelompok bajingan itu mendat hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

Sehun sadar kalau ini hanya perangkap yang Kris buat untuk dirinya. Atau entahlah, Sehun yakin kunjungannya ini tidak akan berakhir lancar. Namun, jika ia tidak datang. Kris pasti akan membuang submissive itu entah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merasakan apa yang dirasakannya dahulu. Cukup dirinya saja yang dibiarkan semalaman kedinginan di luar klub tanpa pakaian sehelai pun sebagai hukuman. Sehun mengehela nafas. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, Cal dan Chanyeol menunggu Jongin bangun di dalam ruangan. Mereka mengusir Jaehyun, Woobin dan Taeyong yang masih mau menunggu Jongin. Dari antara ketiga orang itu, Taeyong lah yang paling sulit untuk diusir pulang. Jaehyun dan Woobin perlu menyeret Taeyong terlebih dahulu agar pemuda itu mau mengikut mereka. Chanyeol menduga kalau kedua cassanova gadungan itu akan menyeret Taeyong ke salah satu rumah _sorrority _yang tidak jauh dari sekolah.

"Hei, perasaanku saja atau Sehun dan Jongin memang mempunyai suatu hubungan." bisik Cal sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu." balas Chanyeol, pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Sehun pernah mencium Jongin.

"Tapi, bro, seandainya mereka ada apa-apa," Cal membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya. "asal Jongin bahagia, _I am totally fine."_

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk ikut menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Aku hanya berharap Jongin mau jujur pada kita." bisik Cal seraya melirik Jongin, yang terlihat sangat rapuh dengan berbagai macam luka pada wajah serta tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya membuat Cal menoleh menatapnya. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Hingga, akhirnya Cal lah orang pertama yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah geli. "GOD! Kenapa kita jadi kayak homo begini?" teriaknya keras.

Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya. Sementara, Jongin yang terbangun oleh suara _melengking _pemuda itu. Beralih melirik ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal. "Diam, _faggot._" cibir Jongin lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

_"What the fuck, _Jongin? Kita berteman dua puluh tahun-"

"-kayaknya nggak selama itu." koreksi Chanyeol, namun Cal memghiraukannya.

"-dan ini balasanmu? Kau mengutuk diriku untuk jadi homo? _God, _kau membuatku terluka, bro."

Jongin memutar matanya. Ia masih tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menendang pemuda itu. Cal kembali ber-monolog sendiri, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Jongin beralih menatap Chanyeol yang mendekat padanya. "Tadi, Sehun sampai meminta izin pada Cal untuk berduaan denganmu di sini." bisik Chanyeol agar Cal tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Nyaris tidak memercayai perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Lagipula, untuk apa juga Chanyeol membohonginya. "Oh." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulunya.

Namun, begitu Chanyeol berbalik menatap Cal untuk menyuruhnya diam. Sebuah senyuman perlahan merekah dibibirnya.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

muahahaha next chapter.. siap-siap buat sisi gelap seorang oh sehun lol aku gak jadi buat di chapter ini karena ngeras so sudden banget.. kok sehun yang gentle jadi berubah tiba-tiba gitu.. makanya aku buat sehun makin aww banget di sini

chapter ini.. somehow aku ngerasa feelsnya apalagi pas jongin's point of view gitu.. hehe

p.s if u want to ask something.. just ask me on my askfm muahh


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 : **Wickend Mind**

* * *

warns for sexual content

* * *

Begitu ia melihat mobil ibunya di dalam garasi, Jongin sudah mengira kalau ada berita buruk yang menantinya di dalam sana.

Cal dan Chanyeol saling melempar tatapan sambil menopang sahabat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Cal mendorong pintu rumah yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka bertiga melangkah masuk dan mendengar suara isakan tangis dari arah ruang tengah. Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seolah tahu apa yang sahabatnya inginkan, Cal dan Chanyeol mengantar pemuda itu menuju ruang tengah.

Jongin terdiam membisu begitu melihat ibunya yang duduk membungkuk di atas sofa dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangan. Ada selembar kertas serta amplop cokelat yang telah dirobek tergelatak di atas meja nakas. Kedua kaki Jongin terasa melemah. Nafasnya pun terasa tertahan karena situasi yang dahulu pernah dihadapinya.

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Jongin sudah tahu apa isi surat itu dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Wanita itu masih menangis, bahkan terdengar sedang menjeritkan sesuatu beberapa kali. Jongin masih terdiam membisu memperhatikannya. Ia memang bukan seorang anak yang bisa dibilang berbakti dan menyaangi orangtuanya dengan sepenuh hati. Kim Jongin bisa dibilang adalah seorang anak yang seburuk orangtuanya. Namun, meski begitu bukan berarti dirinya tidak merasa sesak ketika melihat ibunya berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Cal dan Chanyeol kembali melempar pandang. Mereka menganggukkan kepala pada satu sama lain setelah memutuskan sesuatu. Kedua pemuda itu segera membawa Jongin menuju kamar pemuda itu di lantai dua. Dan tampaknya Jongin sama sekali tidak protes ketika Cal dan Chanyeol membuat dirinya meninggalkan ibunya sendirian.

Cal dan Chanyeol membantu membaringkan tubuh Jongin dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani bicara atau bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya itu. Keduanya sangat paham akan privasi Jongin dan tidak ingin mendesak pemuda itu sebelum pemuda itu siap untuk membicarakanhal ini.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. "Aku yakin kali ini mereka akan benar-benar bercerai," gumam Jongin cukup jelas untuk didengar Chanyeol dan Cal."Ini pasti soal orang ketiga lagi. Tidak mungkin ada hal lain yang dapat membuat ibuku seperti itu, selain fakta bahwa dia akhirnya tahu kalau selama ini ayahku berselingkuh," lanjut Jongin. Suara pemuda itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Cal sudah beranjak mendekatinya, tetapi Chanyeol menahan sahabatnya itu. "Rasanya sangat payah memiliki keluarga seperti ini," kata Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum getir dibibirnya. Dia ingin tertawa. Bukan, karena ada sesuatu yang dirinya anggap lucu di dalam sesuatu ini.

Ia hanya ingin tertawa saja. Lebih tepatnya, hanya ingin menertawai hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

"_Well_, setidaknya kau masih memiliki kami," ucap Cal berusaha menghibur sahabatnya.

"Ya, walaupun, kami bukan sahabat terbaik dan malah lebih sering membuatmu berada dalam masalah. Yang penting, kami selalu ada disaat kau membutuhkan kami," sambung Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu mau merendahkan dirinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang biasa didengarnya di drama Korea.

Mendengar Chanyeol bicara seperti itu, sebuah senyuman geli tertarik dibibir Jongin dan delikan jijik dilemparkan oleh Cal padanya. "_Bro, no chick-flik moment, please,"_tukas Cal sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, tampak bingung. "Kau itu ngomong apa sih?"

Cal memutar matanya dan hanya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan jari tengah.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas, merasa dirinya lebih lega dan tenang daripada sebelumnya. Diam-diam, pemuda itu merasa beruntung telah memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu ada disaat dirinya membutuhkan seseorang untuk menopang dirinya. Jongin yakin tanpa kehadiran Cal dan Chanyeol sekarang ini. Mungkin, sekalipun dirinya masih berada di dalam kondisi sakit dan lemah. Ia tetap akan menghancurkan seisi kamarnya sebagai pelampiasan. Jongin memang tidak pernah pandai dalam mengatur emosinya. Itulah mengapa dia suka terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan satu _gang_ di jalanan.

"Serius, _dude_, kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja, huh?"tanya Jongin sengaja menggoda kedua sahabatnya itu.

Cal dan Chanyeol -atau duo C, yang namanya tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiran Jongin- mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Jika, tatapan bisa membunuh. Mungkin, Jongin sudah mati sekarang. "Kami bukan gay. _Are you gay, Jongin?_" tanya Cal, tidak tahu kalau pertanyaannya itu akan sangat mengganggu Jongin.

Jongin balik bertanya padanya, _"Are you?"_

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami bukan gay. _Are you gay, Jongin?_"kuping Jongin terasa panas begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan yang kembali Cal tujukan padanya. Matanya bergurak gusar menandakan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Cal adalah seorang pengamat yang baik. Sehingga, hal sekecil itu pun tak luput dari pengawasannya. _"Are you, Kim Jongin?"_tanya Cal lagi. Kali ini, dia menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengamati perubahaan raut muka Jongin dengan penasaran. Bayangan Sehun yang tadi sempat mengunjungi Jongin di ruang UKS tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol nyaris menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak dugaan itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Setahu dirinya, Jongin sangat membenci Sehun begitupun dengan sebaliknya.

Tetapi, apa mungkin.. kalau memang ada sesuatu yang mereka berdua sembunyikan?

Jongin merasa terjebak di dalam situasi ini. Kepalanya terasa sakit seolah menyiksanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau, ya, mungkin dia gay. Karena dia tidak bisa menolak kepuasan serta kenikmatan saat Sehun menyentuh dirinya. Namun, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat diakuinya seperti ia mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Yang ironisnya, merasa terpuaskan ketika seorang laki-laki lain _memasuki_ dirinya.

"Jongin..," Cal menunggu jawabannya dengan sadar. Pemuda itu tampak siap dengan satu jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah terbaca dari raut wajah Jongin.

Sahabtnya itu.. gay. Dan sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu harus berakhir seperti apa. Namun, itu bukan hal terpenting yang harus dipikirkan sekarang. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah membuat Jongin mengakuinya.

Cal bukannya ingin mendesak Jongin dan mempermalukan pemuda itu. Tidak, Cal hanya ingin Jongin sekali ini saja jujur padanya. Apa itu hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan? Apa dirinya terlalu egois untuk meminta sahabat sendiri berkata jujur padanya?

Jongin menarik nafas. Tidak ada tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi. Mungkin, mulai detik ini dirinya harus lebih jujur dan terbuka pada kedua sahabatnya. Entah itu tentang orientasi seksual barunya atau tentang Oh Sehun."Ya, aku mungkin gay. Atau bisexual," jawab Jongin akhirnya. Pemuda itu bicara dengan suara rendah menunjukkan kalau dia masih merasa malu untuk mengakui orientasi barunya.

"_What the fuck, man?! _Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau tiba harinya dimana aku bisa mendapatkan seluruh gadis tanpa harus takut bersaing denganmu,"Chanyeol tampak masih tidak memercayai pengakuan sahabatnya barusan. Pemuda itu menoleh menatap Cal yang semakin merasa geli padanya. "Hei, selama ini Jongin lah yang menjadi _womanizer_ dikelompok kita. Mungkin, para gadis yang sempat dikencaninya dulu menganggap Jongin sebagai dewa mereka _or something_,"

_"Or something? _Seperti alien? Tentacle?" Jongin berusaha sangat keras untuk menyembunyikan senyum serta tetap menjaga wajahnya untuk terlihat datar. Ia sadar kalau kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin tiba-tiba _menendang_ dirinya hanya karena dia.. gay, bisex atau apalah itu label yang pas untuk dirinya.

"WTF, dude?! Jangan bilang kalau kau nonton tentacle sex? Itu menjijikan, man. Walaupun, sedikit hot," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

Cal hanya bisa mendengus keras begitu topik pembicaraan mereka ini berubah menjadi tentang _porn_. "Kalian berdua memang menjijikkan. Tapi, _well_, aku senang kau mau terbuka soal hal ini pada kami," ujar Cal dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ya, aku juga. Terkadang, rasanya cukup berat untuk menanggung _semua ini_ sendirian,"

_Semua ini _dalam artian mencakup masalah keluarganya, orientasi seksualnya, hubungan BDSM dan perannya sebagai submissive yang sampai sekarang masih sulit untuk diterimanya dan Oh Sehun.

"Aku bukan seorang pemberi solusi yang baik. Tetapi, Jongin, kumohon gunakan hati serta akal sehat. Terkadang, kedua hal itu memang tidak berjalan secara sinkron. Terkadang, apa yang menurut hati kita benar tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat kita dan begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Namun, ketika kedua hal itu berjalan secara sinkron. Aku yakin kau akan mengambil keputusan terbaik bagi hidupmu,"kata Cal membuat kedua sahabatnya itu terdiam sejenak.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini, Calum Hood?" tanya Chanyeol sengaja ingin menggoda Cal.

"_Shut up, jerk,"_

Chanyeol hanya tertawa sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh makian Cal. Malah, pemuda itu tampak berseri-seri sambil mengacak rambut Cal yang pada dasarnya ditata berantakan. Namun, meski begitu bukan berarti Cal tidak ingin membunuh Chanyeol karena telah mengacak rambutnya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Jongin masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Cal barusan. Hatinya berbisik kalau dengan menjalani hubungan tabu ini, dirinya akan terus bersama dengan Sehun. Namun, akal sehatnya berteriak memintadia untuk berhenti jika tidak ingin menghancurkan mentalnya akibat hubungan tidak sehat ini. Jongin merasa tersesat di dalam pikiran dan akal sehatnya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak ada lagi ruang di dalam dirinya untuk berpikir. Kedua bagian terpenting di dalam dirinya berperang menentukan mana langkah yang harus dirinya ambil.

Jongin kembali memutar kata-kata Cal di dalam pikirannya. Ia mencari kemungkinan kalau apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun adalah sesuatu yang benar di dalam akal sehatnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan itu. Lantas, ia beralih mencari kemungkinan kalau apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun itu adalah sesuatu yang salah di dalam hatinya.

Ternyata, jauh di dalam sana, memang ada sebagian dari hatinya yang berbisik kalau hubungan ini salah. Apapun itu perasaan yang dimilikinya kepada Sehun. Tidak membuat dirinya pantas untuk berada di dalam hubungan sakit ini.

Begitu hati dan akal sehatnya sudah sinkron, Jongin siap untuk mengikuti kemauan kedua bagian terpenting dalam dirinya itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi dengan Sehun.

Dan mungkin memang inilah keputusan yang seharusnya diambil sejak dulu. Sebab akhirnya Jongin tersadar kalau dunia Sehun bukanlah dunia yang diciptakan untuk dirinya.

.

.

Sehun terjebak.

Ia tidak bisa berlari lagi dari jeratan nafsu, kenikmatan serta kepuasan yang didapatnya begitu melihat darah mengalir dari punggung pemuda submissive itu.

Sehun kembali mengayunkan cambuknya mengenai punggung pemuda itu. Punggung yang awalnya putih mulus itu kini dipenuhi oleh luka bekas cambukan. Warna merah yang entah itu darah atau sesuatu yang lain menghias punggung pemuda itu dengan sangat indah, menurut Sehun. _Warna merah memang sangat cocok untuknya_.

Kris yang daritadi menonton mereka dari sebrang ruangan, mulai mempercepat kocokan terhadap penisnya begitu melihat Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menjilat luka submissive itu.

"Ahh, fuck," pemuda itu merintih di bawah Sehun. Terlepas dari rasa sakit yang menyengat dipunggungnya, Sehun yakin pemuda itu dapat merasakan suatu kepuasan yang terkadang sulit dimengerti. Namun, terasa benar bagi mereka berdua.

Sehun mencium setiap jengkal punggung pemuda itu. Semakin beranjak turun, hingga berhenti pada bokong pemuda itu yang sudah memerah akibat _punishment_pertama berupa _spanking_ yang Sehun berikan padanya. Sehun menggigit bokong submissive itu dan meremas bongkahan yang satunya lagi.

_"Please, fuck me, Sir. Put your big dick in me," _mohon pemuda itu sambil mendorong bokongnya ke belakang.

Sehun menampar salah satu bokong pemuda itu mengundang erangan panjang darinya. "_Patient, pet. You don't deserve to feel how big I am in your fucking slut hole,"_

Pemuda submissive itu adalah imigran gelap dari Inggris yang dipekerjakan oleh Kris di klub ini. Wajahnya yang _babyface_ seperti Luhan menipu banyak orang dan menimbulkan asumsi kalau pemuda itu masih berusia 16 atau 17 tahun. Padahal, sebenarnya pemuda itu sudah berusia 20 tahun atau tidak tahu nama aslinya. Pemuda itu hanya meminta dirinya untuk dipanggil _slut, whore, _atau _pet_. Namun, kata Kris, nama pemuda itu diawali dengan huruf T.

Mungkin, namanya Thomas? Sehun cukup peduli untuk mencaritahu nama pemuda yang sudah dirinya sentuh, siksa dan setubuhi demi kepuasan dirinya sendiri.

_"But, I will be good for you, Sir. Please, fuck my filthy hole," _mohon pemuda itu lagi.

Kali ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk memberikan apa yang pemuda itu inginkan. Tanpa ada persiapan atau aba-aba, Sehun langsung melesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam pemuda itu. Sehun dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjepit dirinya. Nafasnya terasa tertahan. Kepalanya terayun ke belakang begitu seluruh miliknya berada di dalam pemuda itu. Tangannya yang berada dipinggang pemuda itu berpindah berada dipunggungnya. Menekan luka pemuda itu hingga terdengar rintihan yang menyerupai desahan tertahan.

Sehun mendorong penisnya lalu mencabutnya keluar dalam tempo cepat. Ia tidak perduli dengan kenyamanan submissive itu atau apapun tentang dirinya. Yang ada dipikiran Sehun sekarang hanyalah kepuasannya sendiri. Ia telah melepaskan seluruh kontrol di dalam dirinya. Ia telah membiarkan satu sisi gelap yang selama ini bersembunyi di dalam dirinya mengambil alih untuk sementara.

Ya, untuk sementara. Atau mungkin selamanya? Mengingat, seks terasa jauh lebih nikmat tanpa perlu memikirkan kepuasan patnernya.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada suara 'ah, ah, ah' yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua. Sehun mempercepat tempo gerakannya begitu dia dapat merasakan orgasme yang semakin dekat. Pemuda itu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Otot-otot di dalam dirinya semakin menjepit penis Sehun menandakan kalau sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan menginjaki orgasmenya. Dan tepat disaat cairan pemuda itu keluar membasahi permukaan lantai di bawahnya, Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam pemuda itu.

Sehun mengerang keras sambil perlahan melambatkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia berhenti.

Kris yang daritadi sudah menuntaskan orgasmenya, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Terdapat suatu kepuasan yang tergores jelas diwajahnya. Pria itu tahu apa yang selama ini Sehun inginkan. Satu kebebasan untuk melakukan semua ini tanpa ada pihak lain –seperti Luhan atau siapapun– yang akan menghakiminya. Dan kali ini, Kris telah memberikan hal itu padanya. Sehun tidak mungkin berpaling lagi dari dirinya setelah ia memberikan apa yang selama ini pemuda itu inginkan. Kris tahu kalau Oh Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tahu diri.

Sehun masih belum melepaskan dirinya dari dalam pemuda itu. Ia tidak perduli dengan cairan _cum_-nya yang mengalir keluar dari _hole _pemuda itu yang kemudian jatuh menetes mengenai kakinya. Malah, Sehun menganggap pemandangan ini sangatlah seksi.

_Well_, dia memang seseorang yang sangat _bermasalah_ dan cenderung sakit jiwa karena menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak memungkiri identitas aslinya. Sebagai seorang monster – yang mungkin lebih mengerikan daripada Kris.

Kris menangkup kedua pipi Sehun lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu. Menyalurkan seluruh hasrat yang selama ini terpendam di dalam dirinya. Bibir Sehun terasa tidak sehangat yang Kris rasakan dahulu. Selain itu, Sehun juga tidak membalas ciumannya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan mata terbuka sementara Kris menggigit bibirnya.

Ketika, Kris menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Pria itu terpaku menatap wajah dingin Sehun yang menatap rendah dirinya. Sehun menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam pemuda itu. Dia membiarkan pemuda itu roboh membentur permukaan lantai, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisinya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Kau memintaku ke sini untuk menjebakku. Berpikir kalau aku sebodoh Oh Sehun yang dulu sempat menjadi milikmu. Tetapi," Sehun menjeda perkataannya dengan tawa yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Kris. Orang ini.. bukan Oh Sehun yang dirinya kenal. "aku bukan Oh Sehun yang itu lagi. Aku sudah berubah. Dan terima kasih padamu, aku jadi semakin mengenal siapa diriku.

"Mungkin, pada dasarnya aku memanglah seorang monster. Namun, selama ini aku tidak pernah mau mengakuinya dan berlindung dibalik topeng dominant baik yang bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melukai submissive-nya. Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih untukmu, aku sadar kalau di dalam hubungan BDSM, submissive memanglah berperan sebagai seorang pelacur jalang yang pantas untuk disakiti," Sehun melirik sepintas ke arah pemuda yang sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri itu. Dia mengamati luka cambuk dipunggung serta cairan orgasme miliknya yang mengalir turun dari _hole _pemuda malang itu.

Dan seperti dugaannya, penisnya kembali terasa menegang. Menunjukkan kalau dirinya kembali terangsang setelah melihat kondisi mengenaskan pemuda itu.

Sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam diri Sehun, masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berteriak mengatakan kalau ini bukanlah dirinya.

Ia bukanlah seorang monster. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menjadi seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Huaaa sorry for late late update.. selama September ini aku bakal sibuk banget karena mau bina iman di Puncak selama tiga hari, persiapan buat UTS, lalu akhirnya UTS dan sampai sekarang masih belum juga dibeliin laptop sama ortu lol

Hehehe, chapter kali ini benar-benar twist banget karena ini bukan plot yang aku rencanain diawal.. jadi, bakal ada perubahan sama nasib fanfic ini (apabangetsihrin)

Aku mutusin untuk bikin fanfic ini jadi trilogy gitu lol.. karena kalau dibikin satu fanfic / satu buku itu jadinya bakal panjang banget dan aku juga kayaknya butuh istirahat sebentar selama nulis fanfic ini.. jadi, aku mutusin untuk bikin fanfic ini sampai 15 chapter baru nanti selanjutnya aku bikin fanfic atau buku kedua.. kayak FSOG gitu lhoo

Kalau masih nggak ngerti, kalian bisa PM atau ask aku untuk nanya 'maksud lo apa sih rin?' karena tbh aku juga bingung mau jelasinnya gimana hehe

Dan, oh, seperti janjiku.. sehun akhirnya lost control dan tbh aku nggak bisa buat scene sehun yang lost control sama Jongin.. I just can't


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 : Almost Goodbye

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak Sehun memutuskan untuk membelot dari prinsip awalnya.

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah seminggu yang cukup menyenangkan. Ia berhasil membuat seorang Wu Yifan takut padanya hingga mampu memindahkan kuasa atas klub BDSM milik pria itu ke tangannya. Selain itu, seks yang didapatkannya dari para submissive amatir yang haus akan sentuhannya itu sangatlah memuaskan. Mereka _hampir _menganggap dirinya seorang dewa yang patut dipuja dengan segala macam kepuasan yang mereka berikan padanya. Dan itu terkadang membuat Sehun lupa kalau masih ada yang harus dilakukannya selain menjadi seorang dominant.

Dia masih memiliki kehidupan dilaur semua ini. Dan ia sempat melupakannya.

"Apa Anda masih mau mengemban posisi sebagai ketua OSIS?" pertanyaan itu menampar diri Sehun amat keras. Pemuda tanggung itu sampai kesulitan menggerakkan bibirnya karena ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Sorot tajam yang diberikan pria paruh baya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai kepala sekolah itu menunjukkan satu kekecewaan dan kecemasan pada dirinya. Sehun menarik nafas, merasa sesak oleh apapun yang mengganggu dirinya sekarang ini. "Oh Sehun?" pria itu memanggil namanya. Kali ini, dia lebih terlihat cemas daripada kecewa.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya terkena panic attack disaat seperti ini. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya kembali jatuh ke dalam ketakutannya – ke dalam satu sisi dirinya yang sangatlah ia benci. Ia sudah menjadi Oh Sehun yang kuat, kejam, bengis serta jahat.

Dan setahu dirinya, tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah kalau ada seorang _monster_ yang menangis.

"Saya pikir," Sehun menjeda perkataannya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Namun, ia sanggup untuk menahannya. "saya tidak menginginkan posisi ini lagi. Mungkin, Kim Minseok sebagai wakil ketua OSIS adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengambil alih posisi saya,"

"Apakah Anda masih menginginkan satu posisi di dalam organisasi?" tanya pria itu tampak penasaran.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sejujurnya, pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan dirinya sekarang ini. Semuanya terasa begitu.. memuakkan.

"Apakah semudah itu Anda melepaskan semua ini?" tanya pria itu lagi. Rasa penasaran tidak lagi tergambar dari wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat murka sekarang. Bahkan, tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya. Sehun sudah tahu.

Mungkin, selama ini Oh Sehun selalu dianggap sebagai siswa terakhir yang akan mengecewakan pihak sekolah – mau itu para guru ataupun kepala sekolah. Sehingga, begitu kenyataan berbalik membuat pihak sekolah menyesal telah menaruh besar terhadap pemuda itu. Rasanya benar-benar mengecewakan. Ini bukan lagi sekedar kinerja serta etos kerja Sehun lagi di dalam OSIS yang semakin hari semakin rendah. Melainkan juga, soal nilai akademisnya yang semakin menurun.

Oh Sehun tidak lagi menunjukkan _title_-nya sebagai siswa yang pantas dijadikan panutan.

"Ya, memang semudah itu," jawab Sehun seraya bangkit berdiri. Ia cepat-cepat melangkah menuju pintu tidak sabar untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Yang artinya, dia juga telah siap untuk kehilangan apa yang selama ini diraihnya. Tepat setelah dirinya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ada satu bagian di dalam diri Sehun yang mengharapkan pria itu untuk mencegah dirinya atau memintanya untuk kembali memikirkan keputusan ini. Namun, sampai Sehun menutup pintu ruangan rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Sulit untuk diakui tetapi pihak sekolah memang telah menyerah pada dirinya.

Tidak sampai hitungan hari, berita bahwa dirinya telah mundur dari OSIS pasti akan menyebar ke seluruh antero sekolah.

_Mungkin, inilah kejatuh pertamanya. Entah apakah dirinya siap atau tidak untuk menghadapi kejatuhan selanjutnya._

.

.

"Hei, dude, katanya Oh Sehun mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS. Yang artinya kita bisa menguasai sekolah ini, bro. _Fuck yeah!_" entah darimana datangnya, Jaehyun mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin menarik pemuda itu mendekat padanya. "_We are going to rule this fucking school. Nobody can stop us!" _seru Jaehyun kemudian.

Cal yang awalnya sedang sibuk mengambil buku pelajaran di dalam loker, beralih menatap Jaehyun dengan alis terangkat naik. "Darimana kau bisa bicara bahasa Inggris dengan lancar seperti itu? _The fuck_, kau tidak mungkin kerasukan setan Inggris, kan?" tuduh Cal. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum melontarkan tuduhannya.

Jaehyun memasang raut tersinggung, lantas mendorong bahu Cal dengan satu tangannya. "Enak saja! Aku selama ini mempelajari bahasa Inggris dengan tekun, bro. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Woobin!"

"Uh-huh, memangnya setelah keluar dari neraka ini kau ingin jadi apa? _Tour-guide?_" cibir Cal. Membuat Jongin kesulitan menahan senyum yang daritadi berkedut di sudut bibirnya.

"_No shit, Sherlock_! Aku ingin menjadi penerjemah," jawab Jaehyun dengan sorot mata berbinar.

Pemuda itu terlihat tidak main-main dengan apa yang dibicarakan. Cal dan Jongin saling melempar pandang. Mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang Ahn Jaehyun yang biasanya tidur sepanjang hari di pojokan kelas mampu bertekad sebesar ini.. Siapa yang menyangka kalau tiba harinya dimana mereka memang sudah seharusnya memikirkan masa depan mereka daan ternyata, orang pertama yang membuat mereka menyadari hal tersebut adalah Ahn Jaehyun – si pemalas yang beberapa kali nyaris tidak naik kelas?

"_Well_, aku berharap impianmu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan, bro," ujar Jongin sambil balas merangkul pundak temannya.

"_Let's hope!_" seru Cal bergabung dengan kedua temannya itu.

Hingga, Jongin teringat akan berita _baik_ yang Jaehyun sampaikan pada dirinya. Pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Cal serta Jaehyun lalu mengubah raut wajahnya. "Kenapa Sehun mengundurkan diri? Memangnya ada masalah?" tanya Jongin membuat Jaehyun maupun Cal merasa sedikit bingung.

"Memangnya penting? Intinya, dia sudah _out_ dari OSIS yang artinya tidak ada pengganggu atau orang yang berani mengirimkan kita ke ruang detensi lagi, bro!" Jaehyun kembali merangkul bahunya. Kali ini, lebih erat. Hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau kekuatiran Jongin itu tidaklah penting.

"Ya, kau benar juga," gumam Jongin. Pemuda itu menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat Sehun rela melepaskan jabatannya. Selain itu, selama seminggu ini Jongin merasa kalau Sehun sedang menghindarinya.

"Hei, dude, nanti malam ada pesta di salah satu rumah sorority. Kau mau ikut?" Jaehyun menatap dengan penuh harap kepada kedua temannya. Tentu saja, Cal dan Jongin tidak mungkin menolak tawaran pemuda itu jika Jaehyun sudah menggunakan tatapan memohonnya.

Cal mengangguk, mewakili Jongin yang melirik dirinya. Senyum di sudut bibir Jaehyun segera mengembang lalu dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Jongin. "_Awasome! _Setelah ini, aku ada kelas bahasa. _So, see you, guys!"_ setelah itu, Jaehyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka tampak sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti kelas bahasa yang entah sejak kapan diambil pemuda itu. Cal hanya tersenyum mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya. Sementara itu, Jongin masih memikirkan Sehun dan apa yang harus dilakukan pada pemuda itu.

Jongin menarik nafas. Ia sudah meneguhkan pilihanya. Ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan tidak sehat ini. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah menemukan Sehun. Lalu, bicara padanya. _And that's it. _Tidak ada janji untuk terus berteman atau kata-kata _bullshit_ yang akan dilontarkannya. Karena Jongin percaya kalau semuanya akan berubah setelah dirinya mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Mungkin, setelah ini Sehun akan kembali membencinya. Atau menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Siapa yang tahu, bukan?

"Nanti, sekitar pukul 7 malam. Aku akan menjemputmu, bro. Sekarang, aku ada janji untuk mengajari Chanyeol di perpustakaan," Cal menepuk bahu Jongin sebagai salam perpisahan. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu memperhatikan punggung Cal yang semakin menjauhinya.

Selama seminggu ini, ibunya memilih untuk mengambil cuti dan ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun menginjaki rumah mereka. Mungkin, pria itu sudah bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhan terbarunya. Jongin tidak mau terlalu memusingkan hal itu seperti ibunya. Ia lebih memfokuskan diri pada kondisi ibunya yang perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

Sebelum, kondisi keluarga mereka berubah menjadi buruk seperti ini. Jongin masih mengingat kalau keluarganya sempat menjadi keluarga terbaik yang selalu Jongin banggakan di hadapan teman-temannya. Ibunya adalah seorang penyayang yang selalu mengecup keningnya. Sedangkan, ayahnya adalah seorang penyabar yang mau memperbaiki mainannya yang rusak. Dan selama seminggu ini, Jongin bertekad untuk mengembalikan salah satu orangtuanya menjadi pribadi mereka yang dahulu.

Jika, Jaehyun memiliki satu impian untuk menjadi seorang penerjemah. Jongin pun memiliki satu impian yang sangat ingin diwujudkan olehnya.

Dia hanya ingin memperbaiki keluarganya. Menyatukan setiap potongan yang telah hancur agar dapat kembali menjadi satu bagian yang utuh.

Jongin berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Salah satu tempat favoritnya untuk merenung. Ia menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju satu pintu yang merupakan akses satu-satunya ke tempat itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka. Jongin mendorong pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk menapaki lantai semen. Ia mendapati ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya di seberang sana. Orang itu terlihat sangat familier. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk mengenali siapa sesosok orang itu.

"Sehun," dia memanggilnya. Sehun berbalik menghadap dirinya dengan wajah kosong.

Jongin melangkah mendekati dirinya. Mengambil setiap langkahnya dengan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya dan jantung yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Sehun memberikan _efek_ pada dirinya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat semua ini terasa jauh lebih berat. Namun, ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang seharusnya dia ambil sejak dulu.

Sehun berdiri di hadapannya masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. Jongin dapat melihat jelas kalau ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam diri pemuda itu. Tatapan matanya yang sempat menghangatkan dirinya berubah menjadi dingin. Senyuman yang sempat menggetarkan seluruh dirinya lenyap entah kemana. Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak seperti orang lain, yang sama sekali tidak Jongin kenal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Jongin?" desak Sehun. Pemuda itu tampak sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Jongin mulai berpikir mengapa.

Dalam sekali tarikan nafas, Jongin berkata, "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini,"

Sejenak, Sehun hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya. Terlepas dari sikap dinginnya, pemuda itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut yang tergambar jelas lewat sorotan matanya. Jongin kembali menarik nafas saat Sehun mendekatkan diri padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Jongin ketika hidung Sehun nyaris beradu dengan miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan," Sehun sangat menghembuskan nafas hangatnya mengenai wajah Jongin. "kalau kau hanya milikku," lanjut pemuda itu lalu menggigit bibir atas Jongin, menarik kulit bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa," balas Jongin. Tepat setelah Sehun melepaskan gigitannya. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh segala tindakan seduktif pemuda itu.

Ia sudah menetapkan pilihannya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, termasuk Sehun, membuatnya berubah pikiran. Apa yang telah dihadapinya sekarang sudah cukup berat untuk dirinya tanggung sendiri. Ia tidak perlu lagi menambahkan kerumitan hubungannya dengan Sehun sebagai beban hidupnya.

"Kau milikku!" ujar Sehun sambil meninggikan suaranya. Dia menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. Dia tidak peduli jika dia akan menyakiti Jongin atau membuat pemuda itu marah. Yang dipikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah menunjukkan pada Jongin kalau pemuda itu hanyalah miliknya seorang.

Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dan memaksakan pemuda itu untuk balas menciumnya. Ciuman Sehun tidak terasa seperti ciuman pemuda itu biasanya. Ciuman Sehun kali ini terasa sangat depresi seolah pemuda itu melimpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada ciuman ini – pada Jongin. Jongin tidak mau dirinya dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan. Selain itu, dirinya bukanlah seorang yang lemah hanya karena dirinya sempat menjadi submissive Sehun. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jongin menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang selangkangan Sehun. Alhasil, Sehun segera melepaskan ciuman serta cengkraman tangannya lalu mengaduh kesakitan.

Pemuda itu membungkuk sambil menutupi kejantanannya. Jongin kembali menendang dirinya kali ini mengenai kakinya. Membuat Sehun ambruk ke lantai tanpa mampu melakukan perlawanan. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Jongin menginjak perut Sehun membuat pemuda itu merasa mual. "_What the fuck, man? _Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, huh?" tanya Jongin sambil kembali menendang tubuh pemuda itu.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Berpikir kalau mungkin ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Jongin. Dia teringat akan apa yang dilakukannya pada Sehun tempo lalu. Dia menghajar Sehun habis-habisan, tetapi pemuda itu tidak mengakui siapa orang yang menghajarnya, entah untuk melindungi dirinya atau pemuda itu sengaja ingin mengambil hatinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Ini bukan dirimu, _you fucking jerk!_"

Sehun menarik nafas. Tiba-tiba saja, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali membiarkan Jongin menyakitinya. "Kim Jongin, kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku adalah seorang monster yang akan menyakitimu dan tak akan pernah merasa menyesal sedetik pun," jawab Sehun masih memejamkan matanya.

Semarah apapun Jongin pada Sehun sekarang. Ia tetap akan menyangkal perkataan pemuda itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sehun bukanlah seorang monster. Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang mampu membuat Jongin kehilangan akal sehat.

Dan juga, kehilangan hatinya.

Jongin tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Pemuda itu berlutut di samping Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Mengamati matanya yang terpejam erat, lekuk hidungnya, dan bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal dirinya kalau ia masih menginginkan semua ini. Kalau sebagian hatinya, masih menginginkan Sehun bukan hanya untuk sebagai patner seksnya. Melainkan, lebih dari itu.

"Kalau, kau memang seorang monster. Tunjukkan padaku," bisik Jongin dan sebelum Sehun sempat menyela perkataannya, pemuda itu sudah menaruh satu telunjuk dibibir Sehun. "Malam ini. Di pesta yang diadakan sorority-nya Hani,"

Lalu, Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan segenap hatinya. Menunjukkan pada pemuda itu kalau sekalipun dirinya memang seorang monster, masih ada satu orang waras yang tetap menginginkannya. Masih mau untuk belajar mencintainya.

Begitu Sehun membuka matanya, dia tidak menemukan Jongin lagi. Pemuda itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan satu tantangan yang tidak ingin Sehun lakukan. Namun, jika dengan menggenapi tantangan pemuda itu. Jongin akan menjauh dari dirinya dan berbalik membencinya.

Ia terpaksa harus melakukannya.

Karena satu hal yang diingatnya dari dulu sampai sekarang; ia tidak bisa melukai Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun kondisi yang dihadapinya. Pemuda itu tidak pantas untuk terluka karenanya.

_Aku akan melindungimu, bukannya melukaimu. Itu tugasku bukan lagi sebagai dominant. Tapi, sebagai orang yang menginginkanmu untuk bahagia._

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

Ini termasuk fast update gak sih? hehe.. anyways, next chapter bisa dibilang adalah chapter terakhir dari book 1 fanfic ini.. and prepare yourself karena bakal ada scene bdsm antara sehunxjongin yang cukup ekstrim dan juga perpisahan (sementara) diantara mereka berdua

Book 2 bakal aku post pertengahan oktober.. dan last chapter dari book 1 ini aku update minggu depan sebelum UTS..

p.s aku suka banget monolog terakhir sehun.. itu quotes yang kuambil dari chapter 7 dan kata-kata awanya it: "aku akan melindungimu, bukannya melukaimu. Itu tugasku sebagai seorang dominant," ughhh

p.s.s ada yang udah nonton The Maze Runner : scorch trials? Menurut kamu film-nya bagaimana? Lebih keren novelnya atau filmnya? You can PM or ask me on my askfm to discuss about it.. abis aku suka banget sama TMR dan pengen banget nonton filmnya cuma takut dikecewakan karena versi film lebih jelek daripada novelnya gitu


	16. Chapter 16

Sehun dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Ini bukan pertama kali dirinya berkaca. Namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya, ia tidak mengenali siapa orang yang balas menatap dirinya di dalam kaca itu.

"Sehun, kau terlihat tidak sehat," ujar Hani. Entah sejak kapan, gadis itu berdiri memperhatikannya di ambang pintu. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak menyadari kehadirannya daritadi. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Jongin malam ini.

Memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Jongin sadar kalau dirinya benar-benar seorang monster, tanpa harus menyakiti atau melukai laki-laki itu.

Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Berpura-pura kalau tuduhan Hani sama sekali tidak benar. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri adik tirinya. Sejenak, mengamati penampilan Hani yang mampu membuat seluruh laki-laki di pesta itu siap untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Malam ini, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah," sebelum Hani sempat menyela perkataannya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan perkataannya, "begitupun dengan dirimu. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki manapun yang kau inginkan."

Wajah Hani langsung merona merah. Bibir gadis itu mengatup rapat, tidak berani meneriakkan nama 'Kim Jongin' yang sedaritadi berputar di dalam otaknya. "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Hani menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Sama seperti Sehun, gadis itu pun tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

* * *

Chapter 15 : I can't love you, right?

warnings for asphyxiation, spanking, sexual content

* * *

Jongin mengambil salah satu gelas yang telah diisi penuh oleh bir. Ia menandaskan gelas itu dalam hitungan detik. Dan anehnya, dia masih membutuhkan lebih. Cal yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan seorang gadis _sorority_ di dalam dekapannya, melirik ke arah sahabatnya dengan cemas. Sementara itu, Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun.

"_Dude, chill. The night is still young_," kata Cal sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Namun, fokusnya masih terarah pada kerumunan orang yang memenuhi rumah _sorority_ itu. "Sebenarnya, kau sedang menunggu siapa, huh? Hani? Tadi, aku lihat-"

"Dimana Hani?" Jongin langsung berbalik menghadap Cal. Raut mukanya tampak berbeda membuat Cal semakin menguatirkannya.

"Di samping meja DJ. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang menari sendirian," Cal mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telinga Jongin dan berbisik, _"She's kind of hot, dude. Go for it_," lalu, Cal mendorong pelan sahabatnya sebagai tanda untuk segera mencari Hani.

Jongin melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang salah paham. Ketika, Jongin hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya tadi. Cal kembali mendorongnya. Kali ini, lebih bertenaga daripada sebelumnya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Pergi sana! Sebelum, ada yang mengambil gadismu," teriak pemuda itu membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka, berbalik mengamati Jongin untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin menyerah. Calum Hood benar-benar bodoh dan sok tahu.

Suara lagu 'Twerk It Like Miley' terdengar keras memenuhi seisi ruangan. Membuat keadaan di dalam rumah itu semakin menggila dan liar. Jongin menerobos kerumunan menuju meja DJ yang berada di tengah ruangan. Beberapa kali, gadis yang bahkan tidak kenalnya menarik Jongin dan mendorong bokong besarnya hingga mengenai penis pemuda itu. Jika saja, pikiran Jongin tidak dipenuhi oleh Sehun dan sentuh nikmatnya. Mungkin, ia sudah membalas tindakan mengundang gadis itu. Dan mereka akan berakhir saling menindih di atas ranjang.

Setelah, menjauhkan diri dari gadis yang tampak kecewa dengan penolakannya itu. Jongin kembali mencari Hani di tengah kerumunan orang yang seperti akan melahapnya. Begitu dia menemukannya, sedang meliukkan badannya mengikuti _beat _lagu, Jongin langsung menarik lengannya. Membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

Sebelum, Jongin sempat menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja, Hani menangkup kedua belah pipinya dan menarik dirinya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hani mencumbu bibirnya dengan penuh gairah yang mungkin selama ini terpendam di dalam diri gadis itu. Akibat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh, _crop-tee _yang dikenakan Hani terangkat menunjukkan bra hitam yang dipakainya. Untuk semakin memperburuk suasana, tanpa sengaja tangan Jongin menyentuh bra dan perut gadis itu.

Dia membuka matanya sebab ia tidak menikmati ciuman ini sama sekali. Ia akui kalau tindakan Hani cukup membangkitkan nafsunya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk membalas ciuman gadis itu dan meraba apa yang tersembunyi di balik _crop-tee _miliknya. Namun, begitu iris matanya bersitatap dengan sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri di sudut ruangan mengamati mereka berdua. Seluruh tubuh Jongin terasa membeku.

Sehun ada di sana. Berdiri bersandar pada tembok dengan wajah kaku serta senyum dingin seolah sedang mengejek dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya, menjenjangkan lehernya untuk dikecup hangat oleh pemuda itu.

Seperti apa yang gadis itu inginkan, Sehun mencumbu leher gadis itu. Pandangan matanya tak sekalipun berpindah dari Jongin. Manik matanya yang terpaku pada Jongin seolah menantang dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Atau kalau tidak, Sehun akan berakhir menghabiskan malamnya dengan gadis yang jelas sekali menginginkan laki-laki itu. Dan itu bukanlah akhir yang Jongin inginkan untuk malam ini.

Sehun harus berakhir bersamanya. Malam ini dan esok paginya. Laki-laki itu sudah membayangkan tubuh hangat Sehun yang mendekap dirinya dari belakang, lantas berbisik 'selamat pagi' pada dirinya.

Jongin mendorong bahu Hani dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu mau tak mau melepaskannya dan melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur heran yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala. Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun pada gadis itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menolaknya karena, sungguh, Hani terlihat sangat menggoda malam ini. Tidak ada satu pun alasan yang tepat untuk menolak gadis secantik Hani. Dengan bibir mengatup rapat, Jongin meninggalkan Hani yang masih berdiri mematung tampak sangat terpukul akibat penolakan darinya.

Jongin bahkan tidak mau menoleh ke belakang. Sebab ia tahu kalau Hani sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis di tengah kerumunan orang yang mulai saling berbisik membicarakan mereka.

"Jongin," ia mengenali suara itu. Tanpa perlu menebak, ia tahu kalau Sehun lah orang yang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak mengeras begitu melihat seringai lebar tersungging di bibir Sehun. "Kau benar-benar kejam. Dia itu adikmu, kan?"

Salah satu alis mata Sehun terangkat naik. "Bukannya, kau yang mencampakkannya? Jangan melimpahkan rasa bersalahmu padak. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal. Jika, aku ini memang kejam. Apa bukti itu sudah cukup untukmu?"

Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah permainan macam apa yang sedang Sehun mainkan sekarang, ia sendiri pun tidak mampu menebaknya kali ini. Semuanya terasa begitu membingungkan sampai-sampai ia mulai meragukan kepercayaannya terhadap laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Apakah Oh Sehun memanglah seorang _monster_?

Sehun mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya dan berbisik, "Apa kau mulai meragukan dirimu sendiri, Jongin?"

Jongin tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Laki-laki itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan susah payah. Matanya terpejam erat saat Sehun mengecup belakang telinganya. "_What do you want, Baby? Tell me,_" bisik Sehun persis di samping telinganya.

Jongin membuka matanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mempermainkannya semalaman ini. Walaupun, ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah menang dari Sehun. Ia tetap akan mencobanya.

Ia akan menggoda Oh Sehun dan membuat laki-laki itu bertekuk lutut di bawahnya.

_"I want you to fuck me, Sir," _jawab Jongin, tanpa ada rasa malu yang menyerang dirinya. Kemudian, dia sengaja mengerangdi samping telinga Sehun.

"_It's not that easy, my boy. You need to earn it," _salah satu tangan Sehun menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos Jongin. Menyentuh garis abs pemuda itu dengan tangan dinginnya. Jongin menggigit bibir guna menahan desahan yang berada di ujung bibirnya. "Ini peringatan terakhir, Jongin. Setelah ini, aku akan menunjukkan apa itu BDSM sebenarnya,"

Jongin tahu kalau ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melarikan diri. Setelah ini, tidak ada lagi kesempatan selanjutnya yang akan Sehun tawarkan. Pemuda itu menarik nafas, merasakan sentuhan jari Sehun di permukaan kulitnya. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia ingin mengetahui seperti apa dunia Sehun. Ia ingin _mencoba_ untuk memahaminya.

Sekarang, atau tidak selamanya. Ia akan menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada Sehun.

"_Enlighten me then," _bisik Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Rumah _sorority _itu memiliki banyak kamar tamu – untuk satu kepentingan yang sangat jelas. Di dalam sepetak kamar yang jauh lebih sempit dari miliknya itu, Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan posisi bokong tersungging ke atas. Kaki serta tangannya diikat oleh sehelai kain dan matanya ditutup oleh kain hitam. Wajah Jongin menekan ke atas permukaan kasur setiap Sehun mengecup punggungnya. Dia mengerang keras ketika satu jari Sehun menggoda belahan bokongnya dengan belaian lembut.

"_Forget about the safe words. Forget about anything, Jongin_." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Jongin. Menghembuskan nafas hangat yang menggelitik pemuda di bawahnya. "Apa kau memercayaiku?"

Jongin tidak memiliki kekuataan untuk menjawab. Ia mengangguk lemah membuat Sehun menyeringai layaknya setan. Pemuda itu mengayunkan telapak tangannya dan menampar salah satu bokong Jongin. "_Fuck_!" Jongin memekik keras. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat ketika Sehun kembali menampar bokongnya.

"_What the fuck, Sehun?!" _namun, Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tawa.

Pemuda itu kembali menampar bokongnya dengan keras hingga memerah. Meninggalkan bekas tangan serta tanda yang mungkin akan membekas sampai besok. Jongin tahu kalau seharusnya _'hukuman' _ini membuatnya terangsang. Biasanya, itulah yang dirasakan para submissive saat menerima hukuman dari dominant mereka.

Namun, semakin Sehun menghukumnya, semakin pemuda itu bersemangat melihatnya berada dalam kondisi lemah serta menyedihkan seperti ini, semakin Jongin berpikir kalau.. dirinya sama sekali tidak berharga di mata Sehun.

Kemana diri Sehun yang berkata kalau mereka berteman? Kemana seorang Oh Sehun yang bersumpah kalau pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya?

Apa memang tidak ada lagi sebagian diri Oh Sehun yang dirinya kenal – yang dirinya sempat cintai di dalam pemuda itu sekarang?

Jongin hanya bisa membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang pemuda itu inginkan pada dirinya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia menahan sekeras yang dirinya bisa agar air mata itu tidak jatuh menetes. _Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menangis_.

Dirinya tidak selemah apa yang Sehun pikirkan. Dirinya lebih kuat dari semua ini.

"6," Jongin menahan nafas ketika tangan Sehun kembali menampar bokongnya. Meninggalkan rasa nyeri serta memalukan di dalam dirinya.

"7," meskipun, Jongin tidak bisa melihat. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya.

"8," dan Sehun terus menghitung. Salah satu tangannya mulai menyentuh penis Jongin yang menggantung lemas.

"9," entah mengapa, Jongin merasa jijik begitu Sehun menyentuh. Pemuda dominant itu mulai mengocok penisnya. Namun, sampai hitungan kesepuluh, Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa terangsang.

Sehun tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres pada diri Jongin. Namun, Sehun tidak berani menanyakan pada dirinya. Lidah pemuda itu terasa seperti ditarik ke belakang oleh rasa malu terhadap dirinya dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. _"I love your body, Jongin_," bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Jongin. "Aku benar-benar mencintai tubuhmu," _dan juga dirimu. Seluruh dirimu._

Tanpa mempersiapkan Jongin terlebih dahulu, Sehun langsung melesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam _hole _pemuda itu. Jongin menjerit. Sangat keras.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan mata terpejam. Jongin terus menjerit kesakitan. Namun, pemuda itu tidak memakinya. Tidak memohon padanya untuk berhenti sama sekali. Dan itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Apa Jongin sedang mencoba menghukumnya? Menguji sampai mana dirinya bisa menghancurkan pemuda itu?

Sehun mendesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam Jongin dengan tempo cepat. Menciptakan suara gesekan yang menyatu dengan rintihan tak berdaya dari bibir Jongin. Sehun yakin kalau dirinya akan meninggalkan bekas lecet di sekitar _hole_ pemuda itu. Dan mungkin, dari semua bekas luka yang dirinya tinggalkan pada Jongin, yang akan paling sulit disembuhkan. Mungkin, adalah bekas luka dihatinya.

Ketika, Sehun merasakan orgasmenya semakin dekat. Dia mencubit hidung Jongin membuat pemuda kehilangan pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Rintihan pemuda itu mereda berganti menjadi suara yang terdengar lebih mengerikan di telinga Sehun.

Jongin mencoba untuk bernafas. Dia mulai merasakan sesak akibat minimnya udara serta adrenalin yang memacu di dalam dirinya. Namun, sayangnya, Sehun tidak mengizinkannya. Sebelum, pemuda itu menginjaki orgasmenya.

Sehun mengeluarkan lenguhan 'ahhh' yang panjang begitu ia mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam Jongin. Ia melepaskan hidung Jongin lalu menarik keluar penisnya dari _hole_ pemuda itu. Jongin segera menarik nafas serta membuangnya dengan tempo tidak teratur.

Seketika, pemuda itu mati rasa. Pikirannya kosong. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri serta menjijikkan. Harga dirinya telah terinjak-injak oleh sentuhan Sehun yang begitu kasar di permukaan kulitnya. Ketika, Sehun melepaskan ikatan di kaki dan tangannya. Jongin langsung jatuh ambruk ke atas kasur. Dia masih tidak menangis. Matanya terpejam erat, tidak berani untuk melihat dunia setelah apa yang dirinya lakukan tadi.

Sehun berdiri di samping kasur, mengamatinya dengan mata memerah. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, tidak mau menunjukkan tangis yang mulai pecah dari matanya. "Kau.. benar-benar monster," gumam Jongin tiba-tiba.

_Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf. _"Aku sudah bilang padamu," suara Sehun bergetar. Tangisnya semakin hebat. Ia menggigit bibir guna meredam isakannya. "Apa kau masih mau melanjutkan hubungan ini?"

_Jongin tertawa. _Pemuda itu benar-benar tertawa seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Aku tidak segila itu, Bajingan." lalu, ia menjeda kalimatnya. Berpikir sejenak, bagaimana caranya menyakiti seorang Oh Sehun lewat kata-kata pedasnya. "Kau tahu, aku pernah mencintaimu, Sehun,"

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan dingin. Ia ingin berkata, _"Aku tahu dan aku minta maaf". _Namun, sampai jarum jam bergerak dan volume _bass music _dari bawah sana mulai dikecilkan, Sehun masih terdiam membisu.

Jongin menghadap ke arah tembok dengan mata terbuka. Entah sejak kapan, air matanya sudah menetes. "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Jongin tahu kalau dirinya sangat bodoh – sangat bodoh karena masih mengharapkan satu sisi di dalam Sehun yang dapat membalas cintanya.

"Tidak," _I love you._

"Sebaiknya, kau pergi saja sekarang!" Jongin berteriak.

"Oke," _I love you. _

Sejenak, Jongin tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari belakangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Selimut itu sudah tertarik menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ketika, Jongin akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun segera mendahuluinya dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku," _I love you._

Lalu, pria itu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Jongin masih terperangah tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Apakah ini nyata? Jongin memejamkan mata untuk membuktikannya.

"_You know, that I can't love you, right?_" Sehun kembali berbisik padanya. "Namun, meskipun begitu, aku ingin kau tahu kalau tidak pernah sekalipun aku ingin menyakitimu. Apa yang kulakukan tadi adalah satu peringatan terakhir Jongin, bahwa untuk bersamaku, kau harus melewati hal-hal yang nantinya akan melukaimu,"

"Aku ini sakit, Jongin. Di dalam sini," Sehun menunjuk dadanya. Pemuda itu mulai kembali menangis. "aku hancur. Aku rusak. Dan aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan bersamaku. Karena, _baby_, kau lebihbaik dari itu. Kau pantas untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya mencintaimu,"

Sehun kembali mengecup keningnya. Dan tanpa perlu pemuda itu mengatakannya, Jongin tahu kalau itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang ia berikan untuknya.

Jongin masih memejamkan matanya. Saat itu juga, meminta kepada Tuhan kalau ini semua hanyalah ilusinya. Sehun tidak akan benar-benar menyerah pada dirinya.

Namun, takdir berkata lain, ini adalah kenyataan.

Sehun menyerah. Dan hubungan ini berkahir. Mala mini.

_._

_._

_I love you_

**END of BOOK 1**

**.**

* * *

Rin's note :

Ini chapter tersulit dari 15 chapter WTBBFIL.. aku benar-benar harus ngerasain bagaimana jadi Jongin dan Sehun.. dan I CAN'T! TOO MUCH EMOTIONS.. TOO MUCH FEELS!

Makanya, maklumin ya kalau aku late update banget hoho.. abisnya aku nulis-hapus-nulis-hapus gitu karena aku ngerasa nggak puas sama ending yang kutulis

Soo, what do you think guys? Are you ready for book 2? Apa ekspektasi kalian sama sequel WTBBFIL?

(bocoran dikit: Taeyong bakal berperan penting di book 2 aka When The Beast Fall In Love)

Last note for this fanfic, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT GUYS.. DARI CHAPTER 1 – 15! SUPPORT KALIAN YANG BIKIN AKU SEMANGAT LANJUTIN FANFIC INI (meski dilanda WB and a lot of stuffs)

Thanks for 956 reviews, 272 favs, 271 follows.. dan support kalian lewat PM or askfm akuuu

Pokoknya thanks you soo much and ILY DEHHH MUAHHH

P.S see you on book 2 (aku bakal publish pertengahan ato akhir oktober sesuai jadwal awal)


End file.
